


We're The Bad Guys

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Fics [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Katya's Team Instinct, M/M, Pokemon GO inspired, Violet's Team Valor, cute pokemon, pokemon shelter, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting with a beautiful stranger turns into an opportunity for Team Instinct member Katya as she suspects her stunning new acquaintance Violet to be a member of one of her rival teams. Katya befriends Violet with the intent to use her as an informant or even as an in to spy on the other team herself, but as the two fall in love, can Katya continue with her original plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing rp between us and we don't know how long it will last.

“This concludes today’s meeting,” Spark said, the team leader of Instinct. “And remember, instinct strikes like lightning.”

“Instinct strikes like lightning,” Katya repeated along with the rest of Spark’s followers before the meeting was dismissed. Katya headed straight to the locker room to change into civilian clothes. Valor and Mystic had been closing in on Team Instinct’s turf, and Team Instinct needed a new plan on how they could drive off the violent scum. After a long meeting, some ideas were discussed, and Instinct had some potential ideas to implement and test out, and Katya had volunteered to go undercover to survey the land.

Once Katya had changed, she released Calida, her flareon, from her pokeball, and the two headed to the currently unclaimed park. Katya took a seat on an empty bench and watched as growlithes roughhoused with each other and meowths and persians sunbathed under relaxed and watchful trainers’ eyes while Calida lay down at her feet.

 

“For Strength and Power!” Violet repeated.

The meeting thus ended, Violet went home, eager to change and take her precious Eevee Belladonna out for a walk. Her Arbok, Serpentina, was dozing in the mid-afternoon sun, and her Haunter, Nemesis, was nowhere to be seen but she’d show up again, just like always.

“Hey Belladonna, you ready?” The Eevee jumped eagerly into her arms and Violet headed out to the park. The gym there had changed hands several times in the past few days and no one was really sure who occupied it now. Doubtlessly it would be surrounded by trainers of various allegiances but it should be safe, especially with Bella in her arms.

Besides, Violet had a backpack full of Pokeballs. Perhaps she’d even come across some wild Pokemon to send back to the Professor.

Once they got to the park, Violet set Belladonna down, who, to Violet’s surprise, immediately ran off. Her Eevee was usually so well behaved. Violet sprinted after her Pokemon.

Bella had beelined for a Flareon at the feet of its trainer, a handsome man with blond hair and green eyes.

“Uh hi. Sorry about Belladonna,” Violet apologized uncharacteristically, unsure of the other trainer’s reaction to the disturbance. Violet scooped up her Pokemon. “We’ll just be going now.”

Violet turned to go.

 

Katya chuckled. The boy was cute, made even more adorable with the little eevee.

“Hey, you don’t have to go anywhere. Come, sit,” Katya said as she patted the bench. “I’m Katya. It’s not everyday you see a new eevee, and a female at that. Well,” Katya chuckled as she reached down to rub Calida’s ear, “unless you have one, of course.”

 

Violet chuckled. “Bella is a spoiled little prima donna and she knows it.” Violet sat down on the bench with her Eevee on her lap. She scratched Belladonna’s ears. “She’s never seen another Eevee or even Eeveelution before your Flareon. Bella probably got curious. Didn’t you, baby?” Violet cooed at her Pokemon before looking up at the other trainer.

“I’m Violet by the way.”

 

Katya chuckled. “Aren’t they always? Such spoiled creatures they are,” Katya said as Calida stood up and stretched before she looked over at Belladonna with such old-looking eyes. Calida always seemed more mature than the rest of Katya’s team for some reason, probably since she was Katya’s first pokémon. She was such a cute little eevee, back before Katya found a fire stone that Calida latched onto. She gained a lot of maturity when she evolved.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Violet. Out of curiosity, have you put any thought into Bella’s evolution? There are so many possibilities after all.”

 

“Likewise.” Violet watch as Bella peered curiously down at Katya’s Flareon. “I’ve actually got a moon shard already. But Bella’s the newest addition to my team. It’ll be a while until she evolves into an Umbreon. But she’s worth it.” Violet pet Belladonna lovingly.

“I’ve been taking Bella out to watch the sunset everyday after work since I got her. I want her to get comfortable.” Violet smiled at the other trainer. “How long have you had your Flareon?"

 

Katya smiled down at Calida.

"Oh, I’ve had Calida, for a long, long time. She was my first pokémon, back when I was still a teenager and she was just a little eevee,” Katya said as she ran her fingers through the warm fluff of Calida’s fur.

“So,” Katya said as she leaned back against the bench after she removed her hand from Calida, “what brings you to this park? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you, and I’m sure I would have remembered seeing such a pretty face,” Katya said with a wink and a grin.

 

“Calida is beautiful. I’m sure you’re very proud of her. My starter was an Ekans. She’s a big old beautiful Arbok now. Serpentina. She’s napping at home right now.” Violet smiled flirtatiously at the other trainer.

“I like to take Bella to different places, get her used to other trainers and Pokemon. You never know what or who you might encounter. What about you, you come here often?”

 

“Thank you. I am very proud of her,” Katya said.

“I come here very once in a while. Not too terribly often though. I mean, I’m sure you’ve heard of the rumors of this place,” Katya said. She knew that even though she thought Violet was cute, she still had a job to do. A job for Team Instinct. “I mean, all three of the gangs seem to have eyes set on this place, and depending on the day, all the fighting can make this a less than savory place to be sometimes. There seems to be a bit of a lull today though, which is nice.”

 

“I’ve definitely heard about that. Glad it’s quiet today. Sometimes you just need a break from all the fighting.” Violet sighed tiredly, stroking her precious Eevee’s fur. “Some days I almost wish… Nah, nevermind.”

Violet smiled as Bella jump out of her hands to make friends with Calida. “Look at these two. Maybe we should arrange a play date for them.”

 

Katya narrowed her eyes for a second when Violet mentioned needing a break from the fighting before her face returned to it’s relaxed state. Was Violet part of one of Instincts’ rival gangs? She seemed too young to have gotten mixed up into such dangerous organizations, especially one either as manipulative as Mystic or as vile as Valor. Damn, and here Katya thought she had just met a sweet civilian. However, if Katya played her cards right, Violet could unwittingly become a valuable source of information for Team Instinct.

“They certainly are adorable,” Katya said as she smiled down at Bella and Calida as Calida allowed Bella to climb on top of her, likely drawn to her warm and heated mane. “A play date sounds fun. It would be nice for them to spend more time together; it’s be good for them to be able to spend more time with their own species.” Katya looked over at Violet with an amused smirk. “Maybe we should exchange numbers.”

 

“It would. Bella needs all the social help she can get.” Violet chuckled as her little Eevee slid off of Katya’s Flareon. Bella’s cute little surprised face was just too adorable. Violet scooped her up.

“Come on, you little goofball. Maybe it’s time we go home. But yeah.” Violet smiled. “Let me put my number in your phone.”

 

Katya chuckled. “She’s so adorable, but yeah. Social interaction is always good, especially for the younglings. Don’t want them upsetting a bigger and stronger pokémon just because they missed social cues,” Katya said as she opened up her contacts app before she handed her phone to Violet.

 

Violet typed in her number, saving her name as Violet but with a bunch of emojis instead of a last name before handing the phone back. Violet noticed several familiar Valor faces with their teams already out of their pokeballs. Oh shit. Violet only had Bella with her. While Bella was great for defending her against attacking wild Pokemon, she didn’t want Bella in the gang fighting she’d normally use Nemesis or Serpentina for. She really should leave about now and take Katya with her before she got hurt. “Actually, you want to go get a coffee with me? Like right now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Katya frowned at the slight hitch in Violet’s breath. She sounded worried, but that she was also trying to hide it from Katya. Katya took a quick glance at the park and noted a handful of people with multiple pokémon – all fairly strong in appearance – hanging around before she looked over at Violet. 

“Sure,” Katya said as she stood up with a smile. “Lead the way.” 

Katya opened up her messages and typed out a quick message to Alaska, one of her superiors and friends, as she followed behind Violet with Calida at her side.

[text]: poss v or m threat. heading out. be prepared

Once Katya sent that off, she opened a new message to send to Violet.

[text]: now you have my number. :)

 

Violet grinned at her phone. “I know a pokestop cafe nearby. They’ve got great coffee and almond croissants.” And hopefully no gang fighting. 

She knew Valor was planning to take the gym but she hadn’t realized it would be so soon. Maybe she could take Bella to train there later. But for now, taking Katya to the nearby pokestop was a way better idea. 

“How do you like your coffee?”

 

“Some sugar. And decaf please. Really don’t need to make myself more wired than usual,” Katya said with a laugh. “Want me to grab a table? I can watch your little Bella while you order.” 

 

“Ah.” Violet handed Bella over. “I personally like my coffee bold and strong. Just like I like my men.” She winked and went to order. 

Violet returned after a moment with a order number and two plates of treats, one for humans and one for Pokemon. 

“Hope you like almond croissants.”

 

Katya shook her head with a chuckle at Violet’s cheesy coffee line before she found them a nice table outside under the shade. 

When Violet returned, Katya took the plate Violet handed her with a smile. “I’m never one to turn down baked goods. So,” Katya said as Violet sat down in front of her while Bella pawed at Calida, “what do you do for a living? Model, maybe?” Katya asked with a grin as her phone chimed with an incoming text. 

Katya glanced down at her phone. 

From Alaska [text]: Thx 4 heads up. Sent out Unit A to deal w/ them

 

Violet raised a brow. She snatched a magazine off an empty table and flipped open the cover. “Those are all me and Bella.” It was a composite photo of Violet as male, female and androgynous. She let Katya soak it all in and waited for a reaction.

 

Katya’s mouth dropped open for a moment. 

“I was kidding, you know?” Katya said as she continued to stare at the picture. “I mean, I never thought that you’d, that I’d, that…” Katya shook her head as she set the magazine down before she smiled at Violet. “Guess I should open a magazine every once in awhile,” Katya said with a chuckle. 

 

“Or you know, the Internet exists too.” Violet chuckled. “But it’s whatever. I know you were joking but…” Violet looked over the ad. It was one of her favorite shoots. Violet nibbled on her almond croissant, trying to gauge Katya's reaction to finding out what she did for a living. 

She didn’t normally tell near strangers who she was but there was something about Katya that drew her in. “I haven’t scared you off now have I?” she asked, biting her lip.

 

Katya shook her head with a grin. “Nah, not at all. Just wondering what you’re doing having coffee with an old fart like me, but no way will that scare me off. What got you into modeling in the first place?” Katya asked as she broke off a piece of her croissant to hand down to Calida. 

 

“Um, haven’t you looked in a mirror lately because you’re kinda hot? And Bella seems to like you two too. She’s an excellent judge of character.” Violet sipped her coffee. 

“I was kind of like, discovered. I was in a mall and they were doing an open casting and the director had one of his assistants run after me. I was working in the Starbucks there at the time.” Violet chuckled. 

“The life has brought me into contact with some very interesting people I have to say. I was meant for glamour. I’m known for going hard and serving it every time. And I like the industry and the genderbending and androgyny. It allows me to explore gender identity. Plus I’d like to be a designer one day.” Violet shrugged. “Maybe some day.”

 

Katya shook her head with a chuckle when Violet complimented her, and she smiled as she listened to Violet’s story about how she got discovered. 

“Wow. Sounds like such a lucky break for you,” Katya said before she took a sip of her coffee. After she set her coffee down, Katya continued. “I’m sure that if you really want to be a designer one day, it’ll happen. You seem like the type of person who won’t take no for an answer and will just continue to work your pretty butt off until you get that yes.” 

 

Violet chuckled. “You’re not wrong. I always go after what I want and I’m going to work my ass off to get it. Modeling is a good stepping stone for me. It’s put me in contact with people who have the means to further my career.” Violet scratched Bella’s ears. 

“What about you, what do you do?”

 

“Oh, I just work a bunch of odd end jobs – obedience trainer, Russian tutor, occasional escort, and the like,” Katya said with a shrug. She also devoted much of her time to Team Instinct after all, but she couldn’t say that. “I mainly spend my time volunteering at PokéCares, the shelter over on Windes with abused, abandoned, and orphaned pokémon. Doesn’t pay the bills, but it is certainly rewarding. It’s also where I found my little abra.” 

 

Violet’s eyebrow raised slightly at the mention of Katya being an escort but she quickly schooled her features back in a more neutral mask. She wasn’t going to judge. 

“It’s sweet of you to volunteer your time like that. I’m sure your Abra is much happier now,” Violet said kindly. “I’ve never adopted a Pokemon. All of mine I’ve caught myself. Except Bella. She was a gift.”

 

“I certainly hope Eliot’s happier with me,” Katya said with a smile. “I found it very rewarding though – adopting. Definitely something to consider for the future possibly. Maybe you can even join me one day at the shelter. I’m usually there on Sundays and two to three weekdays,” Katya said before she pulled off a piece of her croissant and popped it into her mouth. 

 

Violet smiled. “Any Vulpix at your shelter? I’ve always wanted one. Bella likes them too. Actually Bella really likes fire types, like your Flareon. Maybe it’s the warmth. I dunno. Maybe I’ll stop by on your next shift.”

 

“Vulpix aren’t all that common at the shelter, but they do show up from time to time. And if Bella really does like fire types so much, you two should totally come to my place sometime. Let her meet Flint, my charmeleon, and play with Calida some more,” Katya said with a smile as she tore the rest of her croissant in half. “And I’ll totally be looking for you on Sunday then.” Katya popped one half of the croissant into her mouth before she handed the rest down to Calida who took it from her hand with her gentle mouth. 

 

“Will you let me know if one comes in? I think a Vulpix would fit in nicely with my team.” Violet smiled at Katya. “Or I might fall in love with something on Sunday.”

 

Katya grinned. “You never know. Love can pop up in the most unexpected places.” Katya then pushed herself up from her chair. “And I’ll let you know if I hear anything about a vulpix showing up. See you Sunday.” 

After she called for Calida, Katya then turned and began her walk back home. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of Violet. She was certainly exquisite and was quite lovely to be around. However, Katya’s gut told her that she was with the enemy, and her gut was rarely wrong. The only way Katya could figure out how she’d deal with Violet though was to spend more time with her. Hopefully Sunday would help Katya figure out what to do about Violet.

 

Violet smiled. “See you then.” She headed home, admittedly a little giddy. Katya was cute. And she’d already given her her number and invited her to see her again. Violet picked up Bella to climb the stairs. 

Nemesis and Serpentina were waiting for her when she got in. She filled them in on her day. She answered a text from Candela that informed her that Valor had unsurprisingly taken the gym and then Violet went to bed. She couldn’t wait to see Katya again.


	3. Chapter 3

At the next Instinct meeting, Katya learned that the park had been taken over by Valor. Until it became neutral territory again, the park would like be unwelcoming to anyone not a part of Valor. The only good news that had been shared in a private talk with Spark was Katya’s potential in with either Valor or Mystic due to her recent camaraderie with Violet. With the possibility of being able to have a spy on the inside, Spark had ordered Katya to go fully undercover. Ideally, Violet would at some point either start revealing information about whatever team she had pledged herself to or, better yet, she’d invite Katya to join her herself, which would give Katya the perfect in with an enemy. 

~~~

Sunday dawned bright and early for Katya. Knowing that she had no Instinct meetings to worry about for awhile – since Spark wanted nothing to blow her cover and ordered her to stay away until something significant came up – Katya took a leisurely shower before she headed out to the shelter with Calida at her heels and Eliot in her arms. Flint preferred to nap in the sun in peace and quiet rather than come along while Eliot enjoyed spending time near some of his old playmates and former caregivers, and Calida made for an excellent therapy pokémon, perfect with her calm disposition. 

As Katya stepped through the doors of the shelter with Eliot in one arm, she shot off a text to Violet. 

[text]: hey, it’s me, katya. the dork you met at the park the other day. i’m at the shelter if you were still interested in joining me :)

 

Violet was napping with Bella and Serpentina when she heard her phone buzz with a text message. She read it and grinned. 

[text]: I can be there in about an hour. ^_^ Will you still be there? 

Violet dislodged herself from her Pokemon and began to get ready once she got an affirmative. Given all the fighting lately, she’d bring Nemesis and Serpentina too, but in their pokeballs so they wouldn’t scare the rescued Pokemon. Bella would likely have fun with the other Pokemon though. 

Violet made sure she looked incredible and then left for the shelter, Bella in her arms. Once she arrived, it wasn’t hard to find Katya, surrounded as she was by Pokemon of all shapes and sizes. Bella beelined for Calida and Violet grinned at Katya. “You look like you’re in your element.”

 

Katya’s head snapped up, upsetting the little spearow with a broken wing that had taken a liking to her head, at the cry from the little orphaned cubone who had started to bawl when the little eevee had barreled into Calida. At the sound of Violet’s voice, Katya turned her head, carefully this time to avoid upsetting the spearow further and getting pecked on, to smile at Violet. 

“Hey! You made it. Come, sit,” Katya said as she waved Violet over before she scooped up the crying cubone before he could whack Bella with his bone club. Katya had to shift a few of the rattatas who had been curled up together on her lap to make room for the cubone, but they were typically happy with any amount of attention since they often got looked over. Eliot had curled up with the old abused raticate who lay at Katya’s side and appreciated any kind hand, while the little nidorans had perked up at the new visitor.

 

Violet came over to sit with Katya and immediately found her lap full of Nidoran. “Aww look at all you guys,” she cooed at them. She pet a male nidoran who was nuzzling her hand. “How do you not take all of them home with you? Look at all these cutie pies.” 

Violet’s heart was melting, looking at all these abandoned Pokemon. She knew there were shelters of course but she’d never been in one. This one was so full of Pokemon too. There were at least eight Nidoran around her and maybe a dozen Ratatatas. 

Violet spotted Bella trying to make friends with the old Raticate and Katya’s Eliot. “Good thing Serpentina is in her Pokeball. Think she would have scared all these little guys. She’s big and long, even for an Arbok.” Violet grinned at the grumpy little Cubone. “Calida seems pretty popular though.”

 

Katya chuckled. “It does get hard sometimes, but reminding myself of how much space, time, and money I have helps. Adopting them only to be unable to care for them would just disrupt their lives even more. Though, I have been tempted to take home old Bruce here,” Katya said as she pet the raticate, “but he’s been here longer than I’ve volunteered here and is practically part of the welcoming committee for new drop-offs.” 

Katya smiled and felt her heart melt as one of the nidorans, the runt of the litter, pawed at Violet’s knee. 

“Yeah, an arbok around a bunch of rattatas could intimidate them a little. Maybe out in the back you can let her out around some of the larger pokémon.” Katya smiled down at Calida. “Yeah, Calida’s always a hit here, though it seems like your little Bella is trying to be just as popular.”

 

“Bella’s a little goof like that.” Violet grinned and picked up the little nidoran as Bella cuddled with Bruce. “What other kinds of Pokemon are here?” she asked. “I’m sure Serpentina would love to make some new friends. Nemesis maybe less so. My Haunter.” Violet smiled. “It must be a lot of work taking care of so many Pokemon.”

Katya nodded. “It is, and it’s all nonprofit, so it can be difficult for the place to make ends meet sometimes. I donate what I can and volunteer as much as I’m able, but there’s only so much a single person can do with so many pokémon that need help.” 

Katya then shook her head and smiled. “Anyway, enough sad talk. Would you like to see some of the other areas? There’s a pool with discarded magikarp, some horseas, a goldeen, a seel, a few tailless slowpokes from illegal slowpoke tail black market trades, and a one-eyed psyduck. There’s also the ranch in the back. Some grass and bug pokémon along with a couple rhyhorns and tauros and a crippled aerodactyl that won’t let anyone near him yet. Poor thing.” Katya smiled down at the rattatas and nidorans. “These little ones are definitely the best way to begin and end a day here in my opinion.” 

 

“An aerodactyl?! I thought those were extinct? Can we go see it?” Violet asked excitedly. She already planning on donating to the shelter. “I want to see them all actually.”

 

Katya chuckled as she set the little cubone down before she stood up. 

“You know how science is, creating new ways of saving and bringing back extinct pokémon,” Katya said as she held out her hand to help Violet off the ground. “And of course we can go take a look at him, but don’t get too close, and you keep a hold of Bella. He snaps at everyone, including other pokémon. We can go check up on him though and see how he’s faring, and then we can go through the ranch and see the rest.”

 

Violet grinned and stood after gently dislodging the nidoran. She picked up Bella and followed Katya. She gasped when she caught sight of the aerodactyl, as well as the tauros and rhyhorn. “I’ve always wanted a big Pokemon but anything bigger than Serpentina and I’d have to move.” Violet sighed. “I’ve always wanted a ponyta too.”

“Yeah, the larger pokémon are very cool, but, sadly, that’s why most of them are here. A trainer caught them, and once they realized they didn’t have the room to care for them, they got dumped,” Katya explained as the walked up to the aerodactyl’s pen. “I wish I could take one, but apartment living is not ideal for these big guys. Though, I’ll likely have to consider getting a house at some point.” Katya looked over at Violet with a smile. “Flint’s already big for a charmeleon, and I can just imagine that he’ll be massive for a charizard if he evolves.” 

The pair of them made their way to the door of the aerodactyl’s pen, and Katya frowned. The poor thing had a huge tear in his wing and a scar across his face, and he growled when he saw the two of them. It was better than before; at least he didn’t roar this time. With a sigh, Katya opened up the ice chest by his pen and pulled out a slab of raw meat. The staff all figured that offering him treats could only help improve his disposition around them, so they kept a full chest with fresh meat available each day. 

“Hey, big guy, you hungry?” Katya tossed the meat into the air before catching it, making sure she got the aerodactyl’s attention, and once his eyes were focused on her and the meat, she said, “Catch,” right before she tossed it to him. He caught it midair with his gaping jaw. 

As the aerodactyl swallowed the treat down whole, Katya turned her head to look at Violet. “You want to toss him a piece?” 

 

“I’d love to!” Violet emulated Katya and tossed a piece of meat to the aerodactyl once she had his attention. He caught it easily and Violet grinned. “What’s his name?”

Katya’s smile faded a bit as she looked over at the aerodactyl. “He doesn’t have one yet. We prefer to name them once we know their personalities, and since his current personality is just, let me eat your face, everyone wants to wait until we really get to know him. He’s been through a lot, and he deserves a name that honors who he is, not something given to him based off of a first impression.” Katya sighed as she stared at the aerodactyl. He really was beautiful, even with the obvious signs of abuse he’d been through. “He’s getting better. Slowly, but he is.”

Katya then turned back to Violet. “So, where to next? The rhyhorns? The garden with the grass pokémon?” Katya smiled as she noticed how Violet looked at the aerodactyl. “We can always come back and see him again after. Maybe seeing your pretty face twice will get him to warm up to people.” 

 

Violet looked wistfully at the aerodactyl. The poor thing was stunning, even scarred, and he deserved a happy home. Maybe if he warmed up to her, Violet would adopt him and name him. Even if he never flew again, he’d at least be loved. Bella was already squirming impatiently, wanting to go make friends with the dangerous Pokemon. Maybe next time. 

“Can we come back to him? But yeah, let’s go see the grass Pokemon.”

 

Katya nodded. “Of course we can.” 

Katya then led Violet out of the stables and to the yard which was divided in two – one side with a large field for grazing for the large pokémon, like the tauros and rhyhorns, and the other side filled with plants for the comfort of the grass and bug pokémon, and Katya led Violet through the gate that divided the yard. A few oddish trilled at them while a venonat trotted over to them closely followed by a jigglypuff. 

Katya chuckled as she put her hands on her hips. “Now, what do you think you’re doing out here, little missy?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Violet and Katya had no chance before the little jigglypuff began to sing. Violet immediately felt her eyelids droop as she fell asleep. 

Violet woke some time later in an office on a couch, Katya’s arms wrapped tight around her. Katya’s face was covered in marked scribbles and Violet couldn’t help but laugh. Katya looked up sleepily. 

“You look ridiculous.”

 

Katya blinked her eyes open and frowned before her sleepy eyes took in Violet’s face which caused her to laugh. 

“Uh huh. You’re one to talk. Have you seen your face recently?” Katya asked as she sat up with a grin. Seeing the marker scribbles just confirmed to Katya that Pom Pom put them to sleep. They were working at teaching her to stop singing, to very little success. 

Katya then looked down at the floor where she saw Calida, face with scribbles on it as well, grooming a sleeping Bella’s face. 

“Awww, look at them. They’re precious.” 

 

“Ugh, diva jigglypuff.” Violet chuckled. She made to stand up and look for something to clean off her face but Katya wrapped her arms tighter around Violet. Violet surrendered easily and snuggled closer with Katya. 

Katya brought her attention to Bella and Calida and Violet had to laugh. “Bella looks like that avant garde singer. It’s actually not a bad look for her. Your Calida is so sweet.”

 

Katya grinned as Violet snuggled in her arms. She could get use to this feeling. 

“Thank you,” Katya said in response to Violet’s compliment towards Calida. “She really is perfect.” Katya then loosened her hold of Violet so that Violet could get up if she wished. 

“Wanna get cleaned up? The garden was pretty much a fail, but Pom Pom’s probably been put back inside, so we can try again if you want.”

 

“Or we could stay here until Bella wakes up.” Violet said innocently. “Then some grass Pokemon. And the rhyhorns. I want to see the pool room too. And the aerodactyl again too.” Violet pushed a stray lock of Katya’s hair out of her face. “This is such a good place. I can see why you volunteer here.”

 

Katya grinned. “True. We should wait for the little princess to fully wake up, but are you sure you want to sit here and not start getting cleaned up. I mean, you haven’t even seen your face yet, and the marker is a bitch to get out.” Katya smirked as she pulled out her phone so that Violet could see herself via the front facing camera. Sure, Katya thought Violet looked cute with a scribbled black circle around her eye and some sort of drawing that looked like a cross between a flower, a bird, and…was it pancakes? Who knew with Pom Pom, Katya thought with a chuckle. 

 

“Oh my god!” Violet exclaimed. The Jigglypuff had really gone to town on her. Violet got to washing her face clean of marker. “That Jigglypuff is a real character isn’t she?”

 

Katya threw her head back and laughed at Violet’s reaction to seeing her face.

“Pom Pom really is,” Katya said with a chuckle as she wiped her eyes before she got up to join Violet at the sink where she then opened up the bottom cupboard to pull out a box of facial wipes, which Katya then offered to Violet before she took one for herself. “We had to ban permanent markers because she’d always find them, and those are a real bitch to get rid of.”

 

“Ugh, regular marker is a bitch. I’d hate to see permanent marker.” She scrubbed her face until she was satisfied that she was spotless. Violet turned back to Katya. “You missed a spot. Let me get it for you.” 

Violet wiped at the line on Katya’s jaw. “There.” Violet looked back to Katya and realized how close she was to Katya’s face and how close their lips were. Violet stared at Katya’s lips and wondered how they’d feel on hers. Violet swallowed and looked into Katya’s eyes, hoping to see the same desire there.

 

Katya watched as Violet stared at her lips, and she couldn’t help but swallow. Fuck. Feelings for a likely rival gang member and potential informant had to be frowned upon at the very least, and encouraging anything beyond friendship with Violet was when Katya knew they could not be was morally reprehensible to Katya’s own code of ethics. If she and Violet actually became an item and Violet learned of Katya’s own involvement in Team Instinct, she’d be so betrayed, and Katya knew that destroying Violet’s ability to trust someone as easily as she currently did would tarnish something deep within Katya. She should step away. Katya should take a step away from Violet and just secure a simple friendship. 

Katya’s hands grabbed Violet’s jaw and pulled her into a bruising kiss. 

 _Fuck_ , Katya thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Violet felt her breath leave her in a gasp as Katya made her imaginings a reality and kissed her hard and possessive and Violet moaned and surged forward to kiss Katya back just as passionately. Katya’s hands came down to her ass and she pulled Violet flush against her and Violet pressed herself up against Katya, pushing Katya against the wall and she let Katya feel her up and grope her ass and hold her thigh. 

This was foolish and reckless and Violet couldn’t believe how fast things were going but everything felt so right with Katya. They broke for a breath and panted, staring into each other’s eyes. Violet’s lips felt swollen but all she wanted was to kiss Katya again, to never stop kissing her, but a little whine from Bella indicated the little eevee had awoken and Violet and Katya turned back to their Pokemon, knowing things had just changed between them and there was no going back.

 

Thank god for little Bella. Who knows how far they would have gone without her interruption. 

“I’m sorry,” Katya said as she looked at Violet. “I shouldn’t have done that.” At the sight of Violet’s widening eyes, Katya began to babble. “Not that I didn’t want to. I mean,” Katya’s cheeks flushed, “I think it was pretty obvious I wanted to, but, I mean, I certainly didn’t mean to do anything here, in the lounge at the Center. I mean, this wasn’t even an official date or anything,” Katya’s blush deepened, “not like it hasn’t felt like one at times though, but, you know, usually I like to make sure I’m on the same page as someone before I drag them into a make out session and definitely before I start groping anyone, and I’m usually really good at keeping my hands to myself, so I’m really, really–” Katya would have continued, but then Violet interrupted her ramblings. 

 

Violet’s heart dropped when Katya said she shouldn’t have done that. Violet listened to her backtrack and ramble before Violet interrupted her with a chaste kiss. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re on the same page.” Violet smiled prettily. “How about we get Bella and Calida cleaned up and maybe we can talk about a real date? And you don’t even have to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

Katya smiled back at Violet even as her brain cursed her out for what her actions would inevitably do to Violet. 

“Sounds like a plan. We can discuss plans outside in the garden,” Katya said as she grabbed some safe wipes for pokémon before she offered her arm to Violet. “Mi’lady?”  

 

Violet’s heart soared and she took Katya’s arm excitedly. Bella deserved such pampering after basically introducing her to Katya. 

Violet grinned at Katya as they made their way out to the garden. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. She was trying not to get over excited as she and Katya truthfully barely knew each other but there was time for that. 

Maybe for their first real date they should just get to know each other. Violet smiled. She was already looking forward to getting to know Katya.

 

Katya led Violet back out the the garden with a smile plastered to her face. How could she have found someone as beautiful and as sweet as Violet? As she motioned for Violet to sit on a soft area of grass before she sat down herself, a part of Katya hoped that she was wrong, that Violet wasn’t a part of Mystic or Valor. 

“So,” Katya smiled as a little venonat waddled on over and sniffed at Violet, “what do you desire for a good first date?”

 

Violet lay back in the soft grass, well aware that she was being a tease and she posed seductively. A venonat came over to investigate her and Violet giggled. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to the lake. It’s really beautiful this time of year. Maybe we could pack a picnic and take a nice walk?” And maybe make out amongst the trees. “I’d love to meet the rest of your team too. We could probably let our Pokemon out for a bit even.” Violet batted her eyelashes. “The weather’s supposed to be nice this weekend.”

 

Katya smiled at Violet as an oddish hopped forward to look at the pair of them as Katya handed Violet a wipe for Bella’s face while Calida sat patiently for Katya. 

“A picnic sounds wonderful,” Katya said with a smile as she wiped Calida’s face, “though I don’t know if I can wait that long to see you again. A week seems almost too far away.”

 

Bella lay on Violet’s chest as she cleaned the little eevee’s face. Violet grinned at Katya as the other spoke about a week being too long. “You’re right. What time are you done here? Maybe we can go for a milkshake after?”

 

Katya grinned at Violet. “I usually leave around three.” 

Once Bella and Calida had their faces clean, Katya looked back at Violet. It seemed as if she could barely keep her eyes from her. 

“Ready to see the rhyhorns and tauros?”

 

Violet smirked at Katya. Though she did want to see the big Pokemon, she was comfortable in the grass. Bella and Calida were happily sniffing at a curious bellsprout and Violet grinned wickedly. “I’ll be ready after you come over here and kiss me again," she said.

 

Katya grinned at Violet as she crawled forward to hover over Violet’s reclined body. 

“Oh, really? Well, who am I to prevent you from being ready?” Katya leaned down to press a gentle yet firm kiss to Violet’s lip. 

While the kiss wasn’t as wildly passionate as earlier, Katya felt much more confident and in control this time around, knowing now that what she did was welcomed. As they kissed in the grass, Katya shifted her arms a bit so that she could support herself on one elbow so that she could have a hand free to caress Violet’s side. Her fingers brushed against a sliver of Violet’s skin from where Violet’s shirt had risen up, and Katya grinned at the slight hitch in Violet’s breath. 

 

Violet kissed Katya back, this time savoring the experience, knowing that Katya wanted to see her again already. Katya made good on not keeping her hands to herself and Violet moaned softly. 

It probably should have scared her, how very into Katya she was but Violet could not bring herself to fear when Katya kissing her felt this good. Their kiss came to a natural end, leaving the two of them staring at each other, the air thick with desire. 

Violet grinned cheekily. “Think I’m ready now, but maybe one more kiss just to make sure.”

 

Katya grinned down at Violet. “I think I can manage that.” Katya leaned her head down to give Violet a soft, yet brief, kiss, before she pulled herself away and stood up, and then Katya held out her hand to help Violet up. 

“Okay, now onto the rest of the shelter. Next stop, the field!” Katya offered her elbow to Violet and whistled for Calida before the group made their way out of the garden and to the open field where the rhyhorns and tauros were grazing. 

“They’re all pretty friendly, just make sure you don’t move too quickly. We don’t want them charging at us after all,” Katya said with a chuckle as she led Violet to one of the rhyhorns, a calm sweet thing with large chips in her rock armor plating. With a smirk, Katya wondered how Violet would react if Katya picked her up and put her on the rhyhorn since some of them, especially the one Katya led Violet to, loved carrying humans around. 

 

Violet slowly approached the rhyhorn and squealed excitedly when it nuzzled gently against her. 

“What a sweetie! Who’d ever give you up?” 

Violet found herself falling in love with not only Katya but many of the Pokemon in the shelter too. Maybe if things progressed well with Katya, she’d look into volunteering here too.

 

Katya grinned at Violet’s squeal to the rhyhorn. 

“Belle really is a sweetie, isn’t she?” Katya smirked. “How’d you feel about going for a ride?” 

Before Violet could say anything, Katya grabbed Violet around the waist and lifted her on top of the rhyhorn's back. Katya leapt on behind Violet and wrapped one arm around Violet’s waist and the other she reached around to grab ahold of the rocky knob between Belle’s shoulder blades.

“Come on, Belle. Git!” Katya tapped her heels into Belle’s sides, and Belle took off, running faster than most people would expect from such a bulky pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet squealed and giggled happily as the rhyhorn took off. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as Katya pressed up behind her. Good to know Katya was up for some adventure too. 

Violet laughed giddily once Belle came to a stop. “That was so much fun! How did Belle ever even end up here?”

 

Katya smile slipped as she got off of Belle. She then helped Violet down as well before she reached forward to pet Belle’s face. 

“She was in an abusive situation. Her previous trainer kept her in a pokéball except to battle her since they had no room at their home for her. She really had no life outside of the occasional battle, and eventually, her trainer just grew tired of her huge battling weaknesses to grass and water moves and dumped her here.” Katya smiled as Belle bumped her head against her stomach before she turned to Violet for attention. “She really is a sweet thing though.” 

 

Violet pet the sweet rhyhorn. “You deserve so much better than that, Belle. At least here you get to run around. You like to run, I can tell.” 

Violet smiled at Katya. “You do so much good for these Pokemon. It’s so kind of you.”

 

Katya smiled at Violet as her cheeks warmed at the praise. “Thank you. I try.”

After awhile, Katya eventually pried Violet away from Belle to introduce Violet to the tauros herd before she brought Violet back inside to the pool room. Calida snuffled behind them, having never liked the water, even as an eevee, but even still, she followed behind to greet the couple land walking pokémon that were out of the pool while Katya led Violet over to the edge. 

Katya slid off her shoes and sat down on the edge where she dipped her legs into the cool water. 

“So, how’re you liking it here so far?” Katya asked as she helped Violet sit beside her.  

 

Violet grinned at the little poliwag who came to greet her as magikarp nibbled at her toes. She turned a bright smile to Katya. 

“This place is incredible. You’re incredible…”

 

Katya blushed as she looked down at the water at a little horsea. “I’m not anything that…” Katya shook her head. “I mean, you’re the one living your dream, and the fact that you still have so much empathy for these creatures is just amazing.” 

 

“But you don’t have anyone telling you what to do. Photographers, managers, agents and the like, all telling me who I should be. Pokemon don’t do that to you. They’re so willing to love you when you’ve done literally nothing to gain their loyalty. They’re inherently good, I think, made stronger by strong trainers who take the time to learn about them. It’s easy to be myself around Pokemon. And around you too.”

 

Katya blushed as she smiled down at the horsea nibbling on her big toe. 

“It’s easy for me to be myself around you too.” 

After they spent about a half hour in the pool room, Katya turned to look at Violet. “About done here? Still want to see the aerodactyl again?” 

 

Violet smiled brightly. “I’d love to.” 

She followed Katya back to the aerodactyl who regarded her curiously as she approached the enclosure. 

“Hey big guy, did you miss us? We came back to admire you again.” He continued to watch her. Violet got another treat out of the cooler and tossed it to him. He caught it skillfully. “I’m so going to spoil you,” she giggled. “Maybe when you’re calmer they’ll let me pet you. Would you like that?” The aerodactyl made a noise that Violet took as agreement. “Thought you might.”

Violet grinned at Katya. “I think he’s warming up to me!”

 

Katya grinned as she watched the aerodactyl huff as he tore into the slab of meat. 

“Of course he is. Would could resist your charm?” Katya asked as she nudged Violet’s shoulder with her own. 

“Come on. Let’s go see the little ones once more. I need to pick up Eliot after all.”

At the sound of Eliot’s name, Calida turned and began to lead the way back to the main indoor room. Katya chuckled at the sight. 

“Looks like Calida is ready as well,” Katya said as she offered Violet her arm.

 

Violet followed Katya back to the first room with all the nidoran and ratatatas. Katya’s abra Eliot was happily napping in a cuddle puddle of nidorans. Violet cooed at the sight. 

She and Bella sat down and similarly found themselves surrounded by cuddly nidoran. The little cubone even came over to cuddle with Bella, causing the nidoran to take refuge with Violet instead. She grinned and tried to pet them all as Katya watched. 

She looked up with a grin. “They’re all so cute!”

 

Katya grinned back at Violet as she sat down next to her, only to be swarmed by the rattatas. 

“Hey, hey!” Katya laughed. “There’s plenty of me to go around!” Katya laughed as she pet the rattatas before she looked over at Violet with a grin in place. “You see why I make sure to end my day with these little ones?” 

 

Violet nodded and grinned. “Even if you get put to sleep by a jigglypuff with a marker or whatever else wild happens here, these guys still love you. It’s absolutely precious. I almost don’t want to get up but I think we’re due for some milkshakes. And I’m sure Serpentina would love to be let out again soon. Shall we?”

 

Katya smiled back at Violet. “I think we shall.” 

Katya then began to push the rattatas off of her, who whined and chittered their displeasure. “Oh, hush. I’ll be back on Tuesday, you little imps,” Katya told them with a smile as she stood up before she walked over to her sleeping abra and picked him up and cradled him with one arm against her chest where he just continued to sleep.

With a smile, Katya then turned and offered Violet a hand to get up. “I assume you already have a milkshake place in mind?”  

 

Violet grinned. “Ever been to Fenton’s Fountain?” Katya shook her head. “It’s like a place out of time. It makes me want to wear a poodle skirt and white gloves. And off course, they make the best milkshakes. It’s close enough to walk if you want.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sounds like a plan,” Katya said as she offered Violet her free arm before the group of them left the shelter with Violet and Katya leading the way and Calida and Bella trailing behind.

“So, how’d you find this place?” Katya asked as they walked along the sidewalk. Out of the corner of her eye, Katya saw Alaska and Ginger sitting at the bus stop across the street, likely sent to keep an eye on Katya to see how she was progressing with the possible informant. Katya’s lips twitched, wanting to frown before she forced a smile back on her face, one that became more genuine as she looked back at Violet.

Fuck. How’d Katya get herself into this mess?

 

Violet smiled brightly at Katya before replying. “Honestly? I was drunk one night after a party and they were open and it was way better than I expected it to be, an assessment that held true when I was sober too.”

“It’s kind of my refuge. You won’t find a lot of models in there, but I’m not usually one for sticking to convention.” Violet shrugged. “I like the nostalgia of it. And of course the milkshakes. Strawberry is my favorite.”

 

“Here’s to not sticking to convention,” Katya said with a chuckle as they approached the little restaurant.

Once inside, Katya couldn’t help but admire the cute little interior as they made their way to a cute little booth. As they sat down, Katya couldn’t help but think about how adorable Violet looked in such a cute little setting, especially once cute little Bella jumped onto her lap. Fuck. How many times was she going to pair cute and little together in her thoughts? She really was fucked if her thoughts were already so mushy over Violet.

Rather than over analyze her current feelings, Katya reached for the cute little menu – ugh – to take a look at the selection they had.

“I hope they have cookies ‘n cream,” Katya said with a smile. “Call me a kid at heart, but it’s still the best to me.”

 

Violet grinned. “Oh they definitely have cookies and cream.” Violet smiled at her usual waitress, Brenda, who was glancing not so subtly at Katya, as Violet had never brought anyone here before. Violet ordered for them, including some treats for Bella and Calida.

Violet scratched Bella’s ears as she turned back to Katya. Violet admired her companion for a moment before striking up a conversation. “What kind of food do you like, Katya?” But before Katya could answer, Violet began to rub her feet teasingly up Katya’s legs.

Violet smiled innocently.

 

Katya’s jaw fell open for a moment when Violet ran her feet up Katya’s legs before Katya let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well,” Katya said as she tried to concentrate on answering Violet’s question, “I have a pretty vast taste p-pallet. Always up to trying new things. I have been known, though, to have leftover Chinese in the fridge for days at a t-time.” Katya couldn’t help but stutter and shudder when one of Violet’s feet brushed against her thigh. Eliot let out a little whine on her lap.

In a whisper, Katya asked, “Do you really think this is the best time and place for this?” Katya asked with a nervous smile even as her eyes became slightly dilated.

 

Violet continued to rub Katya’s leg under the table. “I love Burmese food myself. And sushi. And Mexican.” Violet chuckled. “But I love dessert too. Not exactly the model diet but I make up for it in the gym.”

Violet smiled innocently. “Best time and place for what?”

 

Katya narrowed her eyes at Violet as she squirmed in her seat. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Missy.”

Annoyed with Katya’s squirming, Eliot pulled his head back from Katya’s chest and let out a little huff, one that Katya recognized as Eliot being done with the situation.

“Um, m-maybe you should cool it with the teasing? Not that it isn’t fun, but–”

Before Katya could continue, Eliot teleported Katya and himself back home, leaving Calida behind with Violet.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet’s jaw dropped open as Katya and Eliot teleported away, leaving Calida with her and Bella. Brenda came over with their milkshakes, a brow raised at having seen Violet’s date disappear.

“Grumpy abra woken from a nap,” Violet said by way of explanation. “They’ll be back.” Brenda nodded and set down the milkshakes and the Pokemon treats.

Violet gave a treat to Calida first, just to make sure she wasn’t freaking out from being left behind. Calida was so even tempered though she didn’t seem bothered in the least. Violet pet her warm fur as she stole a sip of Katya’s milkshake and waited for Katya to return.

 

“Eliot! We need to go back!”

Eliot huffed and pushed against Katya’s chest.

“Eliot, you left Calida behind.”

Eliot dropped his head and let out a soft whine.

“Eliot, take us back. I promise, no more funny business,” Katya said as she pet his head.

Eliot let out another whine before he complied and teleported them both back to the booth.

Katya’s eyes brightened as she saw Violet appear in front of her again. “Hey, I am so, so sorry. He just gets a little cranky when it comes to his naps,” Katya said. “Ooh, milkshake!” Katya took a sip as she looked down at Calida. “Hey, girl, you miss me?”

Calida sighed as she jumped onto the booth next to Katya to curl up at her side. Katya smiled and pet Calida’s head before she looked back at Violet.

“Again, I am so, so sorry. It’s something we’re working on though.”

 

Violet giggled as Katya reappeared. “That happen often? You sure know how to make a dramatic disappearance on your dates. Calida was a perfect angel though.” Violet plucked the maraschino cherry off her milkshake and sucked it, relishing the way Katya’s eyes were on her.

Violet ate her cherry and took a sip of her own milkshake. “Delicious.”

 

Katya chuckled. “Well, lucky for me that I don’t go on dates all that often, and never before with Eliot, though I can’t say the same about my friends. Most of them have become quite cross with Eliot, especially the times when Eliot would get bored and send us home before I could pay my part of the dinner bill,” Katya said with a grin as she rubbed Eliot’s back.

Katya then narrowed her eyes at Violet. “Tease,” she muttered as a smile tugged at her lips before she plucked up her own cherry and popped it and the stem into her mouth. After no more than half a minute, Katya pulled out her nicely tied cherry stem and grinned back at Violet.

“You’re quite right. It is very delicious,” Katya said with a wink.

 

“I take it Calida has been inadvertently left behind a couple times?” Violet chuckled. “Good thing she’s so calm. My Bella gets so fussy when I’m just in the next room. I’d hate to see her if I disappeared suddenly.”

Violet grinned as Katya played along with her teasing. Violet locked eyes with Katya as she took a sip of her milkshake. She wasn’t trying to jump right into bed with Katya but maybe one day she would, and happily. They clearly had chemistry and Violet was eager to see how this played out.

“Neat trick. Bet that’s not your only one,” Violet insinuated. “Got any other hidden talents I should know about?”

 

Violet scratched behind Bella’s ear affectionately. “Yeah. She’s my baby girl. And she can be sweet when she wants to be.”

Violet grinned when Katya implied they’d have some fun secrets to discover together. She knew just the secret to reveal to Katya.

“Well, in addition to modeling, I’m also a burlesque and aerial performer.”

 

Katya sputtered around the straw before she fell into a coughing fit when some of the milkshake made her choke a bit. After her coughing fit, Katya grinned at Violet with flushed cheeks.

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises,” Katya said before she noticed Eliot’s huffing. “Hey! Stop that now.”

Eliot let out another huff, and Katya quickly dipped her finger into her milkshake and held it up to Eliot’s mouth. After a hesitant lick, Eliot quickly and eagerly lapped up the rest of the shake from Katya’s finger as he calmed back down.

“And plus one to me!” Katya grinned at Violet. “Looks like we dodged a bullet.”

 

Violet giggled as Katya called Eliot. She pulled her long spoon out of her milkshake and offered it to Eliot. “Do you like strawberry Eliot?”

The little abra looked at the treat curiously before finally accepting it. As he devoured it eagerly, Violet turned back to Katya with a grin.

“Maybe I’ll perform for you sometime. But we’ll have to make sure Eliot’s not bored or unhappy. I would hate for you to miss something.”

 

“Or maybe we could just leave the pokémon at home,” Katya said with a leer. “I mean, we wouldn’t want the little ones to see anything that they wouldn’t understand.” Katya gave Violet a wink before she went back to sipping at her milkshake.

 

Violet grinned. “Probably a good idea. Wouldn’t want to have to explain to them where Pokemon eggs come from before they’re ready.”

Violet sipped teasingly at her milkshake. “Got any plans after this?”

 

Katya nodded at Violet with a grin. “Exactly. They’re far too young to worry about that,” Katya said with a chuckle.

At Violet’s question though, Katya shook her head as she sipped her milkshake. She was nearing the end of the delicious treat after all.

“Nope, no plans. Why? Have anything in mind?” Katya asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

 

Violet grinned back. “I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and have some cake? It occurs to me that I’ve got nearly a whole one and I’m not going to eat it by myself. And you can meet my Haunter, Nemesis. And Serpentina of course.” Violet caressed Serpentina’s Pokeball. Violet smiled innocently. “Or I’m sure Bella would love to meet Flint.”

  

Katya smirked at Violet’s unsubtle request.

“Well, I’m certainly not one to ever turn down cake. Flint’s likely sleeping in the sun, and I’m sure Bella will have plenty more opportunities to meet him. Plus, I’m excited to meet your other two pokémon, and I’m sure Calida and Eliot are as well, aren’t you two?”

Eliot let out a little huff and sigh before he curled back into Katya’s chest while Calida just blinked her dark eyes up at him.

Katya chuckled. “You two really need to work on your enthusiasm, you know?” Anyway,” Katya said as she turned back to Violet, “cake sounds wonderful.”


	9. Chapter 9

Violet laughed. “I’m sure we can find ways to entertain them.” Violet paid their bill and lead the way, chatting and flirting with Katya along the way.

Her apartment was nice, situated in one of the luxury high rises downtown where every floor was an apartment. Violet had the penthouse and her views were stunning. Violet let Serpentina out and called for Nemesis, who appeared from the middle of a painting. Violet grinned. She turned to Katya. “These are my team.”

 

Katya grinned as she looked at the purple pokémon. “Oh, Serpentina is beautiful, and I’ve always been fascinated with how people care for ghost-types.”

Katya began to reach her hand out to Serpentina before she paused and looked at Violet. “May I?”

 

Violet stroked Serpentina’s hood affectionately. “She loves to be told she’s pretty. I have no idea where she gets it from,” Violet joked. “And Nemesis is easy to care for. She just likes attention.”

Violet watched as Katya reached out to Serpentina. “Go ahead, she’s very affectionate.”

 

Katya reached her hand all the way out so that Serpentina could sniff her – or tongue her as snakes do – which was then followed by a quick bump of her snout against Katya’s palm. Her grin practically spread from ear to ear as Katya ran her hand along Serpentina’s head.

“She’s so soft and smooth.” Katya turned her grin to Violet. “You must take fabulous care of her for there to be no visible flakes of dried scaled on her when she’s not shedding her skin.” 

 

Violet beamed at the praise. “I oil and groom her myself everyday. She’s spoiled like that but she looks gorgeous and I’m happy. She deserves some pampering.” Violet grinned at her Arbok. “She and Bella get to model with me sometimes. I dunno why but magazines are never interested in Nemesis.”

 

Katya chuckled as she turned to look at Nemesis before she reached her hand out for her. She wasn’t sure how it’d feel to pet a ghost type or if she even could, but she was willing to try.

“Well, could be simply that she doesn’t fit traditional styles of beauty. Doesn’t make her any less beautiful though.”

 

“Nemesis is beautiful. I’m glad you see that.” Violet smiled. “She likes you. She doesn’t like a lot of people.”

Violet wandered over to the kitchen, followed by Serpentina as Bella claimed her spot on the couch and Nemesis reveled in Katya’s attention. Violet smirked and posed, attempting to look casual as she gave Katya a prime view of her ass and long legs. “Can I offer you anything, Katya?”

 

“Water would be great,” Katya said as Nemesis gave her a hand to hold (like, her entire hand which weirded Katya out a bit but mostly just fascinated her) while she did her best to keep Eliot cradled in one arm without causing him to wake up in a fuss again. So preoccupied by the pokémon, Katya barely even noticed Violet’s pose…at first.

As Violet stared back at her, Katya gave her a little smirk as she looked Violet up and down gave Violet a wink before she returned her attention to Nemesis. “She really is fascinating. I can’t quite wrap my head around just how she controls her hands. Are they really there or just projections that she created when she evolved? How far is her reach with them?” Katya looked at Nemesis’ wide, smiling mouth. “What’s her diet consist of? Does she even eat? Ghost types are just so fascinating.” Katya smiled back at Violet. “How’d you get her even?”

 

Violet grinned and shook her head as Katya paid her suggestive pose little attention. At least it was because she was bonding with Nemesis. Violet was glad Katya was taken with her Haunter and not afraid of her, like a lot of other people.

Violet considered Katya’s questions as she got her a glass of water. “I’m not entirely sure how she controls her hands. She can reach pretty far. She stole a cat from a few streets over once.” Violet shook her head. “But she doesn’t eat food.” Violet chuckled. “I like to say that she lives off a diet of attention, the little diva. Suppose that’s why I like her so much.”

Violet carefully took a sleeping Eliot from Katya and handed her the glass of water. Violet swaddled the little Abra as Nemesis didn’t let go of Katya’s hand. “Nemesis kinda chose me. Serpentina and I used to go home through the old tunnel on Broadway and I always had the sense someone was watching me. But only if it was just me and Serpentina. Anyone else and I wouldn’t have that feeling. One day I’d gotten in a rough battle and I won but I was letting Serpentina rest in her Pokeball and I walked through the tunnel and, I kept seeing something out of the corner of my eye. It was really starting to weird me out a little. Then I saw these two purple ghost hands and then this dork with her goofy smiling face popped up. She wanted to make sure I got home ok since I didn’t have Serpentina with me. And she’s just kinda stayed with me ever since. I knew it was official when she threw a Pokeball at me one day.” Violet grinned. “So that’s how I got a Haunter. Don’t piss her off though. She’s scary when she wants to be, like when people threaten me. But she seems to like you. Guess you’re not a threat.”

 

Katya grinned as Violet told the story. “She really did choose you, didn’t she. Clearly, she has good taste. Choosing you for a trainer, liking me,” Katya said with a wink. “You really have a good little team here,” Katya said while she sipped at her water as she sat on the ground, loathe to even consider attempting to pull away from Nemesis.

When she sat down, Calida curled up at her side, pleased to have Katya sitting at her level.

 

“Thank you. I’m real proud of them.” Violet smiled. “You’ve got a pretty good little team yourself,” Violet added as she looked down at a sleeping Eliot in her arms. Bella had gone to curl up with Katya and Calida as Serpentina slithered over to her trainer. Violet too sat on the ground as her Arbok encircled her protectively. Violet smiled at Katya. “I’d love to meet Flint one day too.”

 

Katya smiled at Violet. “I’m sure you will soon enough. Maybe next time I can invite you to my place?” Katya more asked than said as she reached over to pet Bella who gave a little yawn as she curled up against Calida’s mane.

Before Violet could answer Katya though, a knock sounded at the door.

Katya’s smile fell away. “Were you expecting someone?”


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh shit! My Poke stylist! Fuck, I forgot. I’m so sorry. He’s mostly here for Bella anyway so it shouldn’t be a bother, I hope. Just, well, a little less private than I wanted. It’s just preliminary grooming. It shouldn’t take too long. The shoot’s tomorrow morning.” Violet looked over at Katya. “I’m sorry. I’d totally understand if you wanted to leave.”

 

Katya grinned at Violet’s babbling. “Oh, no, I can stay unless you want me to leave? What’s your shoot for for tomorrow?”

 

“Promotion material,” Violet said dismissively. “Chad can watch the Pokémon while we uh, go hang out in my bedroom if you want?”

 

Katya gave a little chuckle as she gave Calida a little scratch behind her ear. “Promotional material for what?” she asked as a second round of insistent knocks sounded against the door.

  

“Just another group that thinks I fit their image and is willing to pay me to do so in pictures for them. You know, the usual.” Violet winked as she got up to answer the door.

“Hey Chad!” Violet said as she opened the door. “Come in! Sorry I totally spaced! Been a bit distracted.” Chad didn’t have to look far to see the source of her distraction but his eyes were completely fixed on Calida.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Did little Bella evolve? Oh, how wonderful! Her colors are perfect for this shoot.”

Katya furrowed her brows as she looked between Violet and this ‘Chad’. “Um, actually, the flareon’s mine. Her name’s Calida.”

 

At her name, Bella ran over to greet Chad. “Bella’s still got a ways to go. And I’m still hoping for an umbreon to be honest.” Violet chuckled. She turned to Katya. “But Chad’s right. Calida is the right coloring for the shoot tomorrow. It’s all reds and vibrant, powerful colors. She’s so calm too… Do you think I could borrow her tomorrow? You’d be compensated of course. I don’t know if you’d be allowed on set but you could certainly come to the studio with me. And Chad should be able to do some pre-grooming right now. What do you think?”

 

Katya frowned a little. “Not allowed on set? Why?”

Katya then looked down at Calida. “Well, what do you think, Callie? You wanna model for a day?”

Calida looked up at Katya with slow blinking eyes as she let out a purring coo of assent.

Katya gave a soft chuckle as she looked back towards Violet and Chad. “Well, who am I to stand in the way of Calida’s new aspiring modeling career?”

 

“Confidentiality agreements and legal stuff. It’s dumb I know but these groups don’t want their campaigns to leak and whatnot. I promise I won’t let Calida out of my sight. And I can leave Bella with you in my dressing room if you want.”

Violet turned to Chad. “I trust we can leave the Pokémon with you and you’ll make all the arrangements? We’ll be in my room if you need anything, Chad.”

Violet turned back to Katya. “Shall we?”

 

Confidentiality made sense, though a small part of Katya couldn’t help but wonder if the shoot had anything to do with Mystic or Valor. However, Katya shook those thoughts away; most campaigns even with completely tame advertisements probably had confidentiality agreements.

Katya smiled at Violet and nodded. “We shall.”

 

Violet led the way to her bedroom. She was a little nervous for some reason. Maybe because it was the first time she and Katya had real privacy without even their Pokémon around. Violet half hoped Katya would just push her straight onto the bed to makeout again but part of her also hoped for cuddling and getting to know each other.

She shut the door behind Katya once they were both inside. “So… here we are.” 

 

Katya smiled at Violet as he reached for both of her hands to hold between his own. “Here we are.”

 

Violet couldn’t help herself. She lay down on the bed. “Join me?”

 

Katya smiled as she followed Violet. “Of course.” Katya lay down on her side next to Violet where she then reached for Violet’s hand and let her fingers brush against Violet’s own with a whisper of a touch. “So…now what?” Katya asked with a soft chuckle.

 

Violet didn’t even try to resist stealing a soft kiss from Katya’s lips. “We could cuddle and makeout and get to know each other a little better,” she suggested. “I wouldn’t be opposed at all to you coming and lying on top of me right now."

 

Katya grinned as she moved so that she could hover over Violet. “I certainly have no opposition to that idea,” Katya said as she leaned down to give Violet another kiss.

 

Violet pulled Katya closer for another kiss. She was getting heated and she didn’t care if Katya could feel. She wrapped her arms around Katya and lost herself in the feel of Katya’s lips on hers. Violet wanted to feel Katya against her and so she teased her fingers under the waistband of Katya’s pants. “May I?”

 

Katya’s stomach trembled as Violet’s fingers travelled down it to her waistband, and Katya couldn’t help but swallow as she tried to find the words.

“You may,” Katya said before she leaned down to capture Violet’s lips in another kiss.

 

Violet had only meant to put her hands under Katya’s pants but over her underwear but somehow her fingers ended up undoing the closures and pulling Katya’s pants down so that she could get a good squeeze in on Katya’s ass as they got lost in each other’s bodies and lips.

Somehow Violet’s own shirt ended up off and Katya was still on top of her and Violet couldn’t help her rising desire. This felt so natural, so right. She wanted Katya’s hands on her always so Violet wordlessly invited Katya to go as low as she dared. She couldn’t help the low needy whine that escaped her as she moaned, “Oh, Katya.”

 

“Mmm, Violet…” Katya breathed out as she fingered Violet’s own waistband.

_Knock! Knock!_

Katya pulled back from Violet and sat up as her head whipped to the door.

“Violet, I’m just about done out here! Come take a look!” Chad called from the other side of the door.

 

Violet groaned. “We can pick this up when he’s gone,” she said to Katya. “The sooner we go see the sooner he leaves. Chad is a genius though. I’m sure Calida looks beautiful.”

Violet helped Katya make herself presentable and gave her apologetic kiss. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Violet walked out to see and gasped at what she saw. “Oh, Calida!”

 

Katya’s eyes widened as she stared at the now puffball that was her Calida. “What has he done to you, Callie?”

Calida simply slowly blinked at Katya in response.

 

Violet turned to Chad. “Maybe something a little less, voluminous? I do have to hold her after all.” Violet walked over to Calida. She gently reshaped Calida’s mane with her fingers to be a bit more flame-like and less floofy. “Better?”

 

Chad sighed. “I suppose so. I’ll be seeing you bright and early tomorrow though, so make sure you get a good night’s sleep,” Chad said with a look towards Katya.

Katya blushed. “O-of course she wi–”

“EEEEEE!!!!!”

Katya whipped her head at Eliot’s scream at being awoken on the couch with Nemesis’s face in his own.

“Abababababababa…”

“Shit.”

 

Violet only had time to turn around before she felt the Psyshock wave. She was closest to the couch and probably got the worst of it. She felt herself start to fall before Serpentina wrapped herself protectively around Violet cushioning her fall. She saw Nemesis gearing up to attack Eliot and she couldn’t make her mouth work to call her off as her whole body began to twitch. No, don’t, she thought uselessly.

 

Katya’s eyes widened as she watched Nemesis start to form a Shadow Ball which, based on how strong Nemesis looked to be and Katya’s own knowledge of just how young and frail Eliot still was would certainly result in an emergency trip to the Pokémon Center.

Moving as fast as she could, Katya leapt over Serpentina’s tail and pulled Eliot off the couch and into her arms as she turned her back on Nemesis and her now fully formed Shadow Ball.

 

Violet watched helplessly from Serpentina’s protective coil as Katya got between Eliot and Nemesis. Then, so did Bella, barking at Nemesis and only then did the Haunter let her shadowball go harmlessly. Violet would breathe a sigh of relief if she could as Nemesis and Bella came over to her and Serpentina. She was starting to regain control of her muscles again and was able to sit up and form words.

“Shit, Psyshock is going to be a good move for Eliot one day,” she managed. “I think I need to go lay down.”

 

Katya breathed a sigh of relief as the potentially destructive battle was halted.

Keeping a still nervous and mumbling Eliot hugged tight against her chest, Katya turned concerned eyes to Violet. “I’m sorry. Do you need any help, or…”

 

Katya didn’t even have time to finish before Chad was whisking Violet to her bedroom. “You need to rest before your shoot tomorrow!” Once Chad set her down, Serpentina moved Chad out of the way and went back to curling up with Violet, hissing at the pokestylist. He got the message. “I trust your new lover has the sense to put that little rascal away before anyone gets seriously hurt.” Chad left quickly and Violet scoffed.

“It was an accident and I know that. Don’t listen to him.” Violet leaned back against one of Serpentina’s coils. “Nemesis does have a scary face after all.” She laughed.

Violet turned to Katya. “Sorry. You don’t have to stay. I’m sure Eliot needs you right now.”

 

“Are you sure?”

“Ababababababa…”

“Hush, Eliot, you’re fine,” Katya said as she started to bounce him a little in an attempt his nerves. “Are you sure you don’t need any help or anything?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind you staying but maybe Eliot needs a break from this big scary goofball?” Violet nodded to Nemesis. “Wouldn’t want Eliot teleporting you away and leaving Callie.”

Violet demonstrated the return of movement to her hands. “See? It’s wearing off too. I’ll be fine in a couple more minutes. Promise.”

 

“If you’re sure…” Katya said as she patted Eliot’s back. “What time should I bring Callie over? I mean, if you still want her for your shoot?”

 

“Don’t hate me but maybe 8am? Shoot’s at 9.” Violet smiled apologetically. “I’ll make it up to you if you’re still willing to let me borrow Callie.”

 

Katya chuckled. “8am sounds just fine.” Katya then looked down at Calida who had silently followed her, and Katya shifted Eliot to hold in one arm as she opened her other to Calida. “Come on up, Callie.”

Calida leapt up and into Katya’s open arm with a soft yip.

“Okay, Eliot, let’s go home.”

“Aba!” Eliot then used Teleport and the three of them ended up back in Katya’s living room.

Flint raised his head and gave them a soft welcoming growl.

“I know, I know,” Katya set Eliot and Calida back onto the floor, “you’re hungry. Come on, y’all,” Katya said with a tilt of her head as she led the way into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them all.


	11. Chapter 11

Violet had put extra effort into her look despite the earliness of the hour since Katya would be arriving soon and she looked stunning and she knew it. Nemesis and Serpentina were safely tucked into their pokeballs and Bella waited eagerly by the door and Violet was ready to go. They heard a knock and Violet raced to answer it.

A bleary-eyed Katya stood on the other side. “Morning. Can I offer you anything. Some coffee maybe?”

 

“Coffee would be great,” Katya said as she leaned against the doorframe with Calida leaning against her legs, also tired from the early morning rise. Flint and Eliot were tucked into their pokéballs and clipped to Katya’s belt, mainly so that Katya could have someone with her while Violet did some special photoshoot with Calida that Katya wasn’t allowed to watch.

“So, where’s this photoshoot thingy being done?”

 

Violet shut the door after Katya and led the way to the kitchen. She poured coffee into two mugs and handed one to Katya before realizing that they were her John Willie for Bizarre mugs. Hopefully Katya wouldn’t mind. “Cream or sugar? Milk? Almond milk? Pumpkin spice half and half?” Violet waggled her eyebrows.

“Somewhere on the old military base. They’re sending a car soon. They’ll call when they’re here.”

 

“Black is fine,” Katya said as she reached for the mug filled with the much needed caffeine which she then practically inhaled. Katya then set down the near empty mug before she looked down at Calida who had fallen asleep at her feet. With a smile, Katya bent down a scooped Calida up into her arms.

“So,” Katya said as she turned her more awake smile towards Violet, “what time are you expecting them to call?”

 

“Pretty soon. Like 8:30. I might’ve told you a little early so we could have some coffee together. Sorry.” Violet grinned. “I’m not sorry. I missed you last night.”

 

Katya chuckled. “I missed you too.” Katya then looked at Violet with concern in her eyes. “You sleep okay? I’m sorry about Eliot, again.”

 

“Would’ve slept better if you were here but well, next time.” Violet continued to grin. “And Eliot was just acting on instincts. I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to me.”

 

Katya grinned at Violet. “Well, I think you owe me as well for making me get up this early. Depending on how long the shoot goes – how long do they usually last? – maybe a nap could be in order for us?”

 

“Should be done in a couple hours. Lunch and a siesta sounds like a good plan.” Violet’s phone rang. “That’s them. You ready?”

 

Katya nodded. “Let’s go.” Katya then followed Violet out to the car with a sleeping Calida in her arms. She’d wake her once they arrived at the set so she’d be fresh and ready to go for Violet.

 

Violet curled up next to Katya as they rode to set, not talking much but smiling at each other. Bless Bella for running right up to Callie and introducing the two of them. Violet just felt so comfortable with Katya and getting closer to her. “You doing anything tomorrow too?” Violet asked quietly. “If you’re not busy, I know a nice spot by the lake. Maybe we could take a little day trip up there and have a picnic?”

 

“Nope. Not busy at all.” Katya wrapped an arm around Violet’s shoulders to pull her closer. “A picnic sounds lovely.”

 

Violet couldn’t help herself. She pressed a deep kiss to Katya’s lips before pulling back ever so slightly to stare into Katya’s eyes. “I’m glad. I want to spend more time with you.”

The driver loudly cleared his throat and Violet realized they were here. “Sorry,” she said.

As soon as they were out of the car, Violet grinned at Katya. “I’m not sorry for that either. But I am sorry I don’t have time to kiss you more right now.” Someone appeared to lead them where they needed to go. Violet smirked and whispered to Katya, “Maybe a couple more kisses in my trailer before I have to get to hair, makeup and wardrobe.”

 

“Come on, Callie,” Katya said, waking Calida before she set her on her feet so that she could fully wake up by trailing after Katya as Violet led them to her trailer.

“A few more kisses before you leave me all on my lonesome wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Katya said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around Violet’s trim waist. “I’ll miss you while you’re being fawned over photographers,” Katya said with a kiss to Violet’s jaw, right below Violet’s ear.

 

Violet shivered slightly as Katya kissed that tender spot. “I’d rather have you fawning over me. Maybe I’ll give you a private session sometime. I always perform well in front of a camera.” Violet pushed Katya down onto the sturdy chair in her trailer as she took off her clothes. She stripped down to her underwear and kissed Katya deeply. She gave Katya one last peck. “I’ll miss you too.” And with that, Violet put on her bathrobe and slippers, picked up Callie and left Katya alone in her trailer with Bella and ample provisions and a tv.

 

Katya let out a sigh as Violet left before she looked down at Bella. “So, looks like it’s you and me now, right?” Katya then grabbed a pillow before she slid down to the floor next to Bella before she lay down. “What do you think of a little nap while they go take pictures?”

Bella let out a little chirp and leapt onto Katya’s chest where she then curled up and closed her eyes.

Katya let out a small chuckle as she lifted a hand to scratch at Bella’s ears. She was so tiny, tinier than even Calida had been as an eevee. “Good plan, Bella.”

 

Violet was put into a gorgeous red gown that made her look like a human flame for the shoot and Callie was a natural in front of the camera. Everything was going so well until they unfurled the banners.

Maybe they scared her but Callie leapt from Violet’s arms and summoned a huge firestorm and Violet could only gasp before suddenly she was completely surrounded by flames.


	12. Chapter 12

Calida had been enjoying herself as the human that her Katya showed affection towards shifted her into different positions while the camera flashed at the pair of them up until the banners came down. The banners that carried that horrible symbol of destruction, that red circle with Moltres as an emblem. What were they doing here?

With fire flaming in her chest, Calida whipped up a powerful Fire Spin, surrounding her and her Katya’s human within the protective flames. She wouldn’t let anything happen to her Katya’s human even if she had to burn down the entire area. Calida then breathed out a thick Smog, clouding over the area with the toxic gas, and after taking a deep breath of oxygen, Calida began to spit out Flamethrowers at anyone who attempted to get close.

 

Katya had been petting a dozing Bella when someone barged into Violet’s trailer.

“You need to come quick! Your flareon’s gone berserk!”

With a frown, Katya pushed Bella off of her before she followed the stranger out of Violet’s trailer – though she made sure to shut the door, keeping Bella safely inside.

“What are you talking about? Callie?” Katya asked as she trotted after the stranger. It was then Katya saw the smoke and the tips of the flames. “Oh shit.”

Katya raced passed the stranger until she arrived at the flaming set. “Callie! Violet!” Katya coughed as she breathed in some of the Smog. Fuck, this was bad. With a deep frown that she covered with the crook of her elbow as she tried not to breath in any more toxic air, Katya pulled out Flint’s pokéball. “Flint, I need you,” Katya said as she released him.

Flint had been in the middle of a yawn, yet when he saw the flames, he stood alert and growled.

“Flint, Dig! Get into the middle of Callie’s Fire Spin!”

With a small snuff, Flint dove at the ground with his sharp claws before he disappeared from sight.

 

Violet’s eyes widened in fear as Calida shot flames at the others. The air was hot and thin in the circle of flames and Violet was suddenly very conscious of how incredibly flammable she was in her long dress and hairsprayed synthetic wig. “Calida, stop!” she ordered. She was a good trainer but Callie didn’t know her well enough to trust her commands like she did her own trainer’s.

Violet couldn’t help but scream as the ground below her cracked and gave way, depositing her in the arms of a huge, grumpy charmeleon who grunted at her before roaring at Callie. Violet wondered if this was Flint, Katya’s charmeleon. Given the way Callie responded, Violet realized it had to be.

Callie’s Fire Spin at last ended and Violet could breathe a sigh of relief. Not for long though as she looked at the smoldering ruins of the set. Not only had everything burned to the ground but several windows had broken and warped and there were scorch marks everywhere. Violet couldn’t help but wonder what about the banners falling had scared Callie so much that she’d caused such total destruction.

One thing though was certain though. Katya and Callie would not be invited to any more of Violet’s photo shoots.

 

Katya let out a breath of relief as the flames died away. Thank god. Katya then trotted over to where Violet and her two pokémon were, surrounded by deep, dark scorch marks.

“What on earth happened?” Katya asked as she pulled Violet into a brief hug before she pushed her back, holding Violet by the shoulders, to get a good look at her. “You’re alright, right? No injuries, or burns? You didn’t inhale much smoke, right? You should probably get yourself checked over just in case though…”

 

Violet shook, sobbing in relief, as she clung to Katya. “Callie got scared by the banners and suddenly everything was on fire…” Violet wiped her eyes. “I’m fine. But is everyone ok? She was shooting flamethrowers.”

Violet startled, suddenly realizing she didn’t know where any of her Pokémon were. “Katya, where’s Bella? Is she ok?”

 

Katya rubbed Violet’s arms. “Bella’s okay. I left her in the trailer safe and sound.” Katya then looked over at the charred scraps of banner that somehow survived with a frown. Calida prodded at one scrap with a growl.

“Callie, no.” Calida backed away from the torched scrap with a huff as she walked back over to Katya’s side as sat down at a heel. “Why would the banners scare her though? What happened with them?”

 

“Nothing. That was the weird thing.” Violet frowned. “They just unfurled like they were supposed to. I don’t understand.”

Violet eyed the people who began to hesitantly approach. The set medic, as well as several official looking people and the photographer were heading their way.

“I hate to say it, but this photoshoot might be rescheduled. With a different Pokémon.” Violet looked down at Calida. “I don’t know Callie that well but she’s so mellow most of the time. I wonder what happened with her?”

 

Katya looked around the set. “Yeah, I don’t think this set will work for whatever you were aiming for.” Katya then looked back at Violet. “You, however, look gorgeous.”

Katya looked down at the scrap of banner that Calida was still glaring at. “I really have no idea. Was there a picture or something on them? Maybe that could have set her off?”

 

Violet chuckled. “I’m covered in soot and dehydrated as hell. But I’ll take the compliment. I know I look good.” She laughed.

Turning back to Callie, Violet’s face fell into a frown. “Just the group’s symbol. Why would that bother her though?” Violet’s frown deepened. Unless Katya and Callie were somehow involved in the intergroup fighting, Violet couldn’t imagine why Valor’s symbol would set off Callie.

Violet realized she’d never asked Katya which of the three teams she sympathized with. While most people didn’t get involved with the fighting, just about every trainer had an opinion on which group’s philosophy was the right one. Violet continued to frown.

Violet owed much of her rise to Team Valor, as her connections within the team had given her modeling career a huge boost. The group seemed to be auditioning her to be a spokesperson for them. They had also deemed her team incredibly powerful but they felt it needed something else and before long, a beautiful tiny eevee named Belladonna was given to her.

Violet looked over at Katya, suddenly worried that Katya may have a different team allegiance than she. But did it really matter if they believed in different teams? Violet cast a glance over at the medic headed for them, still a good distance away. She turned back to Katya. “The banners, uh, they had Team Valor’s insignia on them.”

 

Katya flinched at the mention of Valor insignia. That would certainly set Calida off. Valor’s always been the more violent of the three, obsessed with power and strength as they were. Katya saw Flint bare his fangs at the mention of Valor from where he stood behind Violet.

“Oh. That would do it.” Katya grabbed Flint’s ball. “Return, Flint.” After she put Flint’s ball back on her belt. “Callie and I haven’t had exactly the best of encounters with Valor, to say the–”

“Violet, honey, are you alright?” The medic asked as he made his way over to them. He then glared down at Calida. “Get that beast away from here. Now,” he looked back at Violet, “come along. Let’s get you all checked over.”

Katya frowned at Violet. “I’ll just…wait for you in the trailer, alright?”

 

Violet frowned and nodded. Uh oh. Had she just ruined things with Katya? At least she said she’d wait. Violet let the medic inspect her and after she was given a clean bill of health, Violet raced back to her trailer, half-afraid Katya was gone.

But no, Katya was there waiting for her Violet saw. She couldn’t help the small sigh of relief that escaped her. Violet caught Bella as she leapt into her arms. She spent a second to touch Nemesis and Serpentina’s pokeballs, reassured by their presences.

Violet then sat with Bella in her lap, ready to face Katya, who hadn’t said a word since she’d walked in. “I never even thought to ask you which team you sympathized with.” She sighed and shifted, still unsure of Katya’s reaction, but a large part of her was sure Katya was about to end things between them. Violet really hoped she wouldn’t though. “Does this change things between us, knowing that I model for Valor?”

 

While Violet had been gone, Katya spent her time thinking things over. Clearly, her instincts about Violet being a part of one of the enemy teams was correct. How deep was she in though with Valor? Was she just a pretty face for them, or was she in deeper where she’d be privy to their secrets and plans? Katya hoped that Violet wasn’t consumed by loyalty to Valor, and she really hoped that they only saw her as a pretty face because otherwise… Katya let out a sigh as she continued to pet Calida who lay tense on her lap, ready to spring into battle while sweet little Bella attempted to curl up against her, clearly upset that Calida was so tense.

When Violet made it back, Katya had no idea how to play this. All she could do was trust in what Spark taught them, her instincts.

“I don’t know. I don’t want it to because I really do like you. I like being around you and talking to you, but–” Katya looked down as she scratched Calida behind the ear– “Valor’s–” Calida growled– “never been really good to me. When I was younger, in my earlier twenties, they destroyed my old apartment building. Decimated it, actually. According to the press, they were just taking back what was theirs, but…” Katya let out a sigh. “I just don’t know.”

 

Violet’s jaw dropped open. “I’m so sorry. There’s shitheads in every organization but I’m so sorry the fighting has affected you so personally. I told you when I first met that I was tired of the fighting. This,” she waved her arms vaguely, “was a chance to change things. I’m a strong trainer but I’m also a genderfluid drag queen and I wanted to be the new face of Valor. Not some musclebound brute that bullies people and does nothing destroy and use Pokémon only for their strength.”

“I believe that a Pokémon’s natural strength can be enhanced in pursuit of true power and I think people bastardized Candela’s message. Being part of Team Valor doesn’t mean you should be a bully. I think that’s why she’s so fond of me and keeps picking my shots for her campaigns. She wants that change too. Please, I hope you understand.” Violet frowned as Katya remained silent. “Katya, what are you thinking?”

 

“Just processing is all.”

Calida bristled as Katya’s preferred human talked about the Red Team. The Red Team that destroyed so much. Calida shifted on Katya’s lap, ready to leap into attack at Katya’s word.

Part of Katya wanted to just leave, leave before she could fall even more for Violet since that path was clearly the path to heartache if Violet truly believed in Valor’s message, which she seemed to. There’d just be no way for them to maintain a peaceful and loving relationship, especially with the fighting just getting worse. Their loyalties would be tested, and Katya could not trust that they’d choose each other over their own team. However, Katya also couldn’t abandon her mission to infiltrate an enemy team – in this case, Valor – and uncover their secrets for Spark. Maybe it would have been easier had Katya not been as honest with Violet over her distaste with Valor due to her past civilian encounter with them, but Katya trusted her instincts, and her instincts told her to be as honest as she could with Violet.

You never lose when you trust your instincts, as Spark always said.

Violet seemed to have an idealistic view of what Valor could be, but that’s all it was – idealistic. Valor would always be the center of violence with them encouraging strength and power. There just was no way that they could not. Sure, Instinct had their own issues what with stealing eggs from hatcheries, but people and pokémon rarely got hurt from their escapades unlike Valor’s invasions.

“It’s just a lot to take in, you know?” Katya continued to pet Calida, keeping her still on her lap.

 

Violet slumped. Katya was trying to let her down easy then. She could see how tense Calida was on her trainer’s lap and she realized that Callie now considered her the enemy. It broke her heart.

Violet wanted to cry. She finally found someone she liked and something as stupid as team allegiance would tear them apart. Violet felt the tears forming in her eyes but she didn’t want to let Katya see her cry. She didn’t want to give Katya that power over her when she knew Katya was seconds away from telling her it was over.

Violet couldn’t bear it any longer. “You’re just trying to find the words to end it aren’t you? Let me spare you the trouble then. I get it. You don’t want me in your life anymore. Just go then.” Violet frowned, her heart breaking. “I wish you well Katya. And I’m truly sorry things aren’t going to work out between us. I- I thought we had something special.”

 

Katya’s eyes widened, and she stood up, dislodging Calida from her lap. “No.” Katya hurried over to where Violet stood and wrapped her arms around Violets shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. “No,” Katya said into Violet’s hair. “Now that I’ve met you, I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Fuck. Once the words spilled out, Katya knew they were true. She was destined for heartbreak unless she either could find a way to leave Team Instinct and Spark – which was unlikely with how much she knew by this point and her loyalty to the Team was strong – or somehow convince Violet to get out of Valor before she lost her chance at leaving – which Katya only had the slimmest of hope for. This relationship was going to crash and burn. Hopefully, it’d be worth it.

 

Violet pulled Katya tight to her and begany to cry in relief. Katya wasn’t leaving her after all. “Neither can I.” Violet pulled Katya closer. “But what are we going to do?”

Violet could see Callie pacing restlessly, not taking her eyes off Violet, huffing impatiently on the floor, clearly displeased that Katya would unceremoniously dump her on the floor in favor of Violet.

Could they do it when Katya’s starter hated her? Little Bella cried from her spot on the couch, clearly not happy with all the tension in the room. “Why don’t we go home?”

 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Katya pulled back a little so she could get a good look at Violet, and she cocked her head. “Want to come back to mine?”

 

Violet smiled and wiped her eyes. “I’d like that. A lot.” She grabbed her things and took Katya’s hand. “Lets go.”


	13. Chapter 13

Katya smiled and gave Violet’s hand a small squeeze. “Alright then.”

Katya then called for a cab that then took her to her apartment before she led Violet up the stairs. Calida followed the pair of them with her eyes trained on Violet, as if waiting for her to do something deceitful.

“It’s not much, but I’m saving up so I can afford a bigger place soon. Kinda gonna need one when Flint evolves, y’know?”

 

Violet was hyper aware of Calida’s distrustful stare as she followed Katya to her place. Violet felt the tension as she climbed the stairs. Could they really do this? They’d find out.

Katya’s home was small and somewhat bare. Violet suspected she’d sold off some extra furniture to help with the imminent move. But scattered about were interesting knickknacks and curiously weird posters that Violet couldn’t help but smile at as she had similar things in her own home.

“Your place is nice. Homey.” Violet didn’t know what else to say. All she really wanted to do was cuddle with Katya and pretend nothing had changed but the suspicious way Callie watched her now made Violet sure that things certainly had. Maybe she should just go home and curl up with Serpentina and Bella instead.

 

“Thanks,” Katya said with a faint blush as she unhooked her two pokéballs from her belt. “We’re home,” Katya said as she released Flint and Eliot from their balls. 

Flint looked between Calida and Violet and let out a yawn before he made his way to the window seat to curl up in the sun where he was followed by a babbling Eliot. Calida herself turned and jumped onto the easy chair next to the couch where she lay down to stare at Violet.

“It’s all pretty relaxed around here usually. You can let your pokémon out if you want. And have a seat. Would you like something to drink? Or eat? I can probably scrounge something up from the kitchen.”

 

Violet fingered the pokeballs at her belt. “I’m fine thanks. You sure Callie and Eliot won’t consider it a threat?” Bella however had already made herself at home and cuddled up with Eliot and Flint, the latter of whom regarded the tiny eevee curiously before permitting her to curl into the crook of his massive tail.

Violet sat down on the couch and wondered if she could do anything to win Callie back over as the flareon continued to watch her.

“Come sit with me?” she asked, unable to keep her voice from sounding needy. She uncharacteristically needed the reassurance that Katya still liked her. “Please?”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Katya said as she went over to sit next to Violet. “Just, maybe tell Nemesis to keep some distance from Eliot just in case,” Katya added with a chuckle. “Callie’ll be fine with it,” Katya said with a pointed look at Calida who at least had the grace to look a little sheepish for a moment before she went back to watching Violet, though with slightly less tension than earlier now that she was in her favorite chair to sleep on.

Katya then wrapped an arm around Violet’s shoulders. “Unless you don’t think they’d be good houseguests, go ahead and let them out. If we’re really going to try to make this work, our pokémon will need to learn how to get along anyway,” Katya said before she leaned in to kiss Violet’s temple.

 

Violet nodded and released her Pokémon with an admonishment to behave. Serpentina nodded her hooded head and slithered over to sunbathe too. She bowed regally to Flint, who returned the gesture before going back to his nap. Nemesis floated around and Violet called out to her. “Stay out of trouble. No scaring Eliot and don’t you dare steal anybody’s cat.” Nemesis smiled reassuringly and glided off.

Violet turned back to Katya. “Sorry. She’s got a thing for cats. I should get one one of these days so she doesn’t keep ‘borrowing’ them.” Violet chuckled fondly. “I swear Serpentina’s the only well adjusted one of the bunch.”

Violet leaned into Katya’s embrace, grateful for the touch. “How about we cuddle and watch some tv?”

 

Katya chuckled as she leaned back against the couch cushions. It was only then that she felt the exhaustion of the day seep into her – being up early followed by Calida being triggered and going off and Violet’s own revelation of her alliance to Valor.

“Bella seems pretty well-adjusted as well, though she is still a young thing,” Katya said as she handed Violet the remote. “Go ahead and pick whatever you want.”

 

“Bella gets away with things because she’s cute.” Violet smiled over at the cuddle puddle of sunbathing Pokémon. “But it seems she’s got the right idea.” Violet flipped on some mindless tv and curled into Katya’s side and closed her eyes as she rested her head on Katya’s shoulders. They could work things out later. A nap sounded like the best idea right now.

 

Katya yawned. “They all seem to,” Katya said with a small chuckle as she closed her eyes. A short nap would be good for them.

As the humans fell asleep, Calida stood up. She glanced over at the pile of sunbathing pokémon just to make sure that the Red Team human’s partners were asleep – at least the ones that were there. She had no idea where the ghost went, and while Calida wanted to look for her, she had no way of tracking her. Instead, Calida jumped off the chair and climbed onto the couch on Katya’s other side. With her eyes focused on the Red Team human, Calida pawed her way over to Katya and lay down with her head on Katya’s thigh. She’d be ready if the Red Team human made a move against Calida’s family.

 

Nemesis floated through walls, looking for anything interesting in the building while her trainer socialized.

Maybe something to cheer Violet up since she seemed so tense. She smelled a little like smoke too. Hmm… Nemesis continued to look.

Ah ha! That would work. Nemesis took her prize and headed back to her trainer. She found Violet with her fellow trainer and the flareon on the couch and nemesis draped the crocheted Russian red blanket around the three of them but the second she draped it around the flareon its eyes opened and Nemesis recognized the look in them. She summoned a shadowball as the flareon heated up its flames.

 

Calida stepped onto Katya’s lap as her flames built in her chest. How dare this ghost pokémon… Just yesterday, she attacked little Eliot for being scared, and now she threatened her Katya? The ghost was due for a world of hurt.

Feeling something off in the air, Flint lifted his head and opened his eyes. At the sight of a haunter aiming an attack at the couch where he saw Katya’s head, he sprang up and leapt over the arbok, which dislodged the young pokémon and woke the arbok, and onto the back of the couch where he saw Calida building her own attack. Flint snarled at the two of them. If they fought, no doubt that their humans would get injured in the crossfire. Flint leaned down and placed his forepaw on his Katya’s shoulder and lightly scratched at her with his sharp claws.

“Ow, Flint…” Katya mumbled as she shifted away from the familiar yet annoying feeling of claws and opened her eyes. “Oh, shit!”

 

Violet woke as Katya did and they immediately saw the rising tension between Nemesis and Calida. Serpentina and Flint had come over to head off the conflict, leaving Bella and Eliot confused and disoriented on the floor. Somehow she and Katya had a blanket now too.

“Nemesis, stand down!” Violet ordered and as well-trained as she was, Nemesis dissipated her shadowball and floated over to her trainer, never taking her eyes off the hostile flareon, ready to spring back into action should it attack.

Serpentina was similarly tense but she knew that engaging in combat in such close quarters would not be good. The charmeleon seemed to be of a similar mind. Good. They could agree to keep the peace.

Bella curled up back up with Eliot, both of them grumpy at being woken. The little Abra seemed content to go back to sleep with her.

Violet sighed. This was never going to work if Nemesis kept attacking Katya’s Pokémon and Calida never stopped glaring at her like that. Callie was Katya’s starter. She’d never date someone her starter hated.

That sinking feeling returned to Violet’s stomach. “I’m so sorry Katya. We’ll go.” Violet gave the blanket back to Katya and stood to go collect Bella, knowing Nemesis and Serpentina would follow. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No!” Katya shoved the blanket and Calida off with a, “Calida, down,” and leapt to her feet. Katya reached for Violet’s hands and held them tight in her own. “No. Please stay, Violet. You have nothing to be sorry about, but–” Katya let go of Violet’s hands to wrap her own arms around Violet’s waist, desperate to keep Violet from leaving– “please stay.”

Calida watched as her Katya pleaded for the Red Team human to stay. Why? Could she really still care for the human after she declared her loyalties to the Red Team? Or could it have something to do with the new mission Yellow Leader sent her Katya on? Calida let out a little huff before she turned jumped back onto her chair and curled up with her back facing everyone. She’d let her Katya make her decision over what to do about the Red Team human.

 

Violet’s heart ached. Katya didn’t want her to leave and she didn’t really want to go. But how could she stay, knowing how much her team hurt Katya and her Pokémon? Violet broke away and picked up Bella.

Violet’s chest was tight as she spoke to Katya. “I don’t know what to do Katya. I care so much for you. What we had was something special. But I know my team is hurting you and your Pokémon. You’re never going to choose me over Calida, over your team. Not in the long run. And I wouldn’t expect you to. As much as I want to stay with you, I don’t think I can.” Tears began to fall. “It’s better if we end things now instead of stringing this along and pretending we can make this work.” Violet forced a sad smile as tears streamed down her face. “Goodbye Katya. I wish you the best.”

Violet turned and left before she could change her mind, unable to face Katya for a second longer. She sobbed the whole walk home, her Pokémon sensitive to her mood. She curled up with her Pokémon and cried herself to exhaustion, ignoring the ringing of her phone and all the pain in her heart.

Violet knew she had a real shot at happiness with Katya and she lost it all because she was Team Valor. She owed so much to Valor, and how they’d helped her when she was no one. They believed in her and praised her strength and that of her Pokémon. They too shared her passion and drive and they launched her to the top. They gave her all she ever wanted.

Except they didn’t. They couldn’t give her what Katya gave her. However brief their romance had been, Violet knew it was real. Katya gave Violet butterflies in her stomach and made her want to do anything for her. Violet had never been happier than she was with Katya and having her disapprove of something so integral to her hurt. For the first time in a long time, Violet was shaken to her core.

Could she leave Team Valor, as deep into it as she was? But she’d have to if she wanted Katya back. Violet didn’t even know if Katya would take her back, as Violet had ended things between them. And if she left Valor and Katya didn’t want her, she’d have nothing. But she couldn’t imagine her life without Katya in it. But there was no way Katya wanted her now.

Violet didn’t know what to do except cry herself to sleep, missing Katya.


	14. Chapter 14

“You’ve reached me, Violet, and I’m too busy being a superstar to answer the phone right now. Call you back when I get a chance. Love you. Kisses. Byeee!“

Katya winced as she listened to the answering machine message for the fifth time that afternoon. “Hey, it’s me again, though you already knew that. Um, please, call me back? I really want to talk about this. Please?” Katya ended the call with a sigh as she flopped back onto her bed.

Calida let out a questioning coo while Flint laid his head across Katya’s stomach. Katya frowned at Calida as she reached out a hand to rub at her ears while her other hand pet Flint’s forehead. “You couldn’t have just given her another chance, could you?” Calida nuzzled her nose against Katya’s palm. “If she ever talks to me again, will you please try?” Calida let out a soft huff before she curled up against Katya’s side in agreement. “Thank you, Callie.”

~~~

After an uneasy night’s sleep and an uncomfortable morning with no calls from Violet, Katya knew that she had to see Spark. Her mission failed and she lost Violet. Great. Just great. After picking at a bowl of cereal before she gave up and just set it on the floor as a treat for Flint who’d been so good the other day, Katya took a quick shower and dressed in drab clothes that would prevent anyone from watching where she was headed. She summoned all of her pokémon to their balls and left, headed to Instinct’s home base.

“Aren’t you supposed to be undercover?” Milk asked from the security doors once Katya arrived.

“I need to speak with Spark.”

Milk raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be bring up whatever it is to Alaska?”

Katya glared at Milk. “I need to speak with Spark. Today.”

Milk shrugged as he unlocked the door. “Alright then. You know the way to his office.”

Katya let out a sigh, and she headed inside. She hated not living up to Spark’s expectations and letting him down after all he’s done for her. However, she couldn’t let this wait, not unless she wanted to spend the next few days moping and leaving Violet increasingly more pathetic voicemails begging Violet to take her back. When Katya reached the door to Spark’s office, a big dar door with Instinct’s emblem painted on it in bright yellow, she let out a breath. She needed to do this. Katya knocked.

“Enter.”

Katya pulled on the door handle and peered inside. “Hey, Spark? I have some things I need to tell you.”

~~~

Violet spent the next three days in bed crying, watching crap tv and ignoring her phone. Katya had called her numerous times but Violet couldn’t bring herself to listen to the messages. She was a wreck and she knew it but she couldn’t stay like this forever.

Today, Violet was going to shower, get dressed and take her Pokémon to train at the nearest Valor gym. She’d been lax with Bella lately and if she wanted the tiny eevee to be as strong as the rest of her team, she’d need to work overtime.

Serpentina and Nemesis were already well known and well respected amongst Valor trainers and Violet wanted Bella to one day command such respect. She and her team trained hard, Violet throwing herself into strengthening her Pokémon. She spent a week like this, training hard from dawn told dusk.

A trainer approached and Violet hoped it was another challenger but it was just Tati. Tatianna wouldn’t want to battle. She probably had a message though.

“Tati.”

“Violet. She wants to talk to you. There’s a car waiting out front.”

Violet knew she was referring to Candela, their leader. Violet nodded and collected her things, as well as a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Violet got in the car and soon found herself in a closed room in front of Valor’s leader.

Without a greeting, Candela began to speak. “Violet, I don’t need to tell you that your last shoot for us was a disaster. But perhaps you can provide us with some answers. Who did that flareon belong to exactly?”

Violet frowned. “My ex.” She said flatly. “It won’t happen again. I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want.”

Candela sighed. “Violet, if you’re looking, we can always find you someone acceptable to date. You’ll have choice of course. But if you really want to be the face of Valor, you can’t just date anyone. What if that flareon had killed someone? It caused thousands of dollars in damages. I need you to think more about your image. I know you want this.”

Violet sighed. “I don’t know what I want anymore.” She cracked her back as she shifted. “If I cover my face, can I go out on the front lines? I need to feel like I’m doing something.”

Candela frowned. “You know I can’t have you seen as part of the violence.” Candela considered. “Alright. There’s an Instinct gym nearby that seems to be an information center. Not too heavily guarded. Should be easy for a strong trainer like yourself. But you get out of there immediately if it starts to go south. I can’t have you fall into enemy hands. Got it?”

Violet grinned. “I’m on it. And I won't disappoint you. For strength and power and the glory of Valor!”

And once she was given the reconnaissance on the gym, Violet set off, itching for a fight.

 ~~~

While he had been disappointed that Katya’s mission failed, he had understood that sometimes, people could be unpredictable. He was pleased though to learn about the fact that the upcoming model known as Violet Chachki had an affiliation with Valor, and he made sure that that information was spread around to the rest of the team. If Katya couldn’t delve deeper, then perhaps another team member could find a way to sway Violet Chachki to their side. Hopefully it wouldn’t result in anything too forceful. It wouldn’t do to mar a pretty face like hers just over a poor allegiance choice.

The next few days, Katya spent a lot of her time between Instinct’s base and the shelter. Each time Katya visited with the aerodactyl alone, he seemed to become even snappier, as if he thought it was Katya’s fault that Violet wasn’t there. Just one day, one wonderful, whirlwind of a day, and Violet had made everything beautiful, and now she was gone.

After a week, Spark summoned Katya back to his office.

“You called for me, Spark?” Katya asked after he bid her to enter.

“I did,” Spark said as he motioned for Katya to take a seat. “I know you’ve been down lately, and don’t try to deny it, it’s obvious every time you’ve looked down at your phone.”

“I’m sorry.” Katya bit her lip. “I’ll get over this, I swear.”

“I know you will. You’re strong after all,” Spark said with a smile. “However, I didn’t call you in to discuss your feelings, or at least not completely. We’ve recently acquired a new batch of eggs. I want you to take one–”

“Me? Are you sure–”

Spark chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure. You’re going to be out of the field until you get over whatever-the-hell it is, so, because of that, I want you to take one of the eggs. I want to see what happens to eggs under various conditions of care. Let’s see if you can unlock a pokémon’s true potential from before it even hatches.”

Katya gave Spark a small half-smile. “Thank you, Sir.”  
  
A couple of days later, Katya was smiling at the sight of Flint in his new overly large charizard body curled around the egg that seemed so tiny next to him when her phone chimed. Katya lifted up her phone and frowned.

From: Alaska  
  [text]: Headquarters. Now.

~~~ 

It was almost too easy. Violet hated how the members of Team Instinct she fought at this gym were far too quickly defeated, as they made poor choices in battle. It unnerved Violet. Instinct wasn’t as much of a threat as Mystic but still. They should be more of a threat than this.

As Violet neared the end she realized her instincts were right. It was too easy. They wanted her deep in the gym. All too late, Violet realized that they knew who she was. More than one addressed her by name. Oh fuck.

They had her and her team surrounded. Violet growled. This is was bad. Candela had told her not to get caught. How the fuck did they know her, even covered as she was?

Violet however wasn’t going down without a fight. She gave her orders to Bella, Serpentina and Nemesis. She knew there was no hope but she was going to kick as much ass as she could before they took her down.

~~~

Violet woke up tied with a headache in unfamiliar surroundings, knowing she was somewhere deep in Instinct territory. Shit. Candela was going to kill her.

 

Katya stared at Violet bound to a chair through the one way mirror window with a frown. Even with a scabbed over cut to her forehead, she was still so beautiful, and Katya’s heart raced as she stared at her.

“This is her, the model, correct?” Spark asked as he stepped up beside Katya.

“Yes,” Katya said barely above a whisper. “That’s Violet.”

Spark nodded. “Good.” Spark then straightened his jacket and stepped into the interrogation room, shutting the door behind him. Katya and a handful of others would be able to listen in through the mics set up in the room. Katya chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her boss talk to Violet, the person that made her heart flutter.

“Ms. Chachki, is it? May I call you Violet? My name is Spark; you may have heard of me,” Spark said as he introduced himself with a smile. “I’m sorry for your injuries, but I’ve been wanting to meet with you for some time now, and I supposed my followers just got a little overzealous with bringing you to me. You understand, don’t you?” Spark asked with a chuckle as he leaned against the metal table.

 

Violet growled. She was meeting with the leader of Team Instinct. “You expect me to trust you after your followers stole my young eevee and told me how they’d raise her to follow her  instincts instead? Spark, tell me this: What the fuck do you want with me? You want me to admit my connection to Valor? Your cronies already know about it. But fine. I’m a part of Team Valor. My rise is Valor-funded. My eevee is a gift from Valor too.” Violet huffed out a breath. “Is that why they took Bella? So they could try to twist her into following your propaganda?” Violet scoffed.

“It’s never going to work. She’s bonded with me. She won’t accept another trainer. I’m sure you’ve tried with my Arbok and Haunter too. It’s no use. They’re loyal to me. If you want them to turn to Instinct you’ve got to win me over. And I have to admit- you’re doing a piss-poor job of it so far. Your men are brutes. Me and my Pokémon will never follow you. Unless you can offer me something I want. Something better than what Valor gives me already. Are you prepared to offer that, Spark? What can you possibly offer me that would convince me to leave Valor for Instinct?”

 

Spark raised an eyebrow as he continued to smile pleasantly at Violet. “I’m sure they were just speaking out of their asses; you know how young trainers can get. Your pokémon are all fine and unharmed. We’ve healed them up from their battle the best that we could do without risking harm to ourselves, and now they’re nestled in their pokéballs for you to take them home, but I’m sure you don’t trust me. What about some proof?”

Spark nodded at the mirrored window, and Katya turned and left for the containment room. Violet’s three pokéballs sat in their own box separated from Violet’s belongings, and Katya picked up the single luxury ball from the bunch that had to contain Bella. Only a gift pokémon would be found in such an expensive ball.

“Come on out,” Katya said as she released the ball.

As soon as she was released, Bella turned in a nervous circle before she spotted Katya and let out a questioning coo, and Katya couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, Bella. Miss me? Ready to go see Violet?” Bella chirped and leapt into Katya’s arms. “You really are a sweet thing, aren’t you? Come on, let’s get you back to Violet.”

When Katya got back to the observation room, she saw that Spark had Violet’s arms untied even if she was still bound to the chair.

“This her eevee?” Alaska asked with a disinterested look.

Katya nodded. “Yeah, this is Bella.”

Alaska reached out for Bella. “Give her here. I’ll go take her in.”

Bella squirmed and whimpered as Alaska got closer, and Alaska rolled her eyes.

“Shhh,” Katya rubbed the base of Bella’s ears. “It’ll be alright. Alaska’s just going to take you inside. You’re a brave little eevee, aren’t you?” Bella curled her head into Katya’s chest. “It’ll only be for a moment, and then you’ll be back in Violet’s arms. I promise.”

Bella let out a little huff, and then she looked back at Alaska.

“Finally,” Alaska said as she scooped Bella out of Katya’s arms followed by taking her inside the interrogation room.

As soon as Bella was inside, she leapt out of Alaska’s arms and ran towards Violet.

“See,” Spark said with a smile as he dismissed Alaska, “she’s fine. I would let you see the others, but personally? I don’t quite fancy being bitten by a Poison Fang or something. Just not something I find enjoyable, but I’m positive you’ll see your arbok and haunter in the same condition as your little eevee. Now, are you willing to listen to my proposition?”

 

Violet sighed. “Do I even have a choice?” Violet strained against the ropes across her chest to try to keep Bella on her lap. “You’re a smart man, Spark. I know you’re not going to just let me go. You know who I am. And you know that getting me away from Valor would be a huge blow to them. So I ask you again, what are you offering me?”

 

Spark chuckled. “Of course I’m going to let you go once I’ve made you my offer. Just because I’m the leader of Team Instinct doesn’t mean I am anything like Candela. Boy, does she have a temper. And don’t even get me started on Blanche. Brrr.” Spark gave an exaggerated shiver.

“Anyway, back to my offer. I’m sure Candela has a say in all jobs that you take and has all sorts of restrictions placed on. You’re likely her little pet project, are you not? My offer is simple. Come model for me. That is all I ask. If you want to be more involved, you can be, and if you don’t, it’s no sweat off my back. Take your time deciding though.” Spark stood back up and turned to go. “You can get your answer back to me whenever you want. I’m sure you’ll be able to find a way. Anyway, I’ll send a couple of my boys in so they can drop you back off at home.” Just as he reached the door, Spark smirked and looked back over his shoulder at Violet. “Oh, and I guess I should mention the surprise I have waiting for you if you do decide to join, but I think I’ll just keep it a secret until you join. It was a pleasure meeting you.” With that said, Spark left the room.

“Alaska,” Spark said as he turned to her, “grab a couple of boys and go drop her off at home. Make sure you cover her eyes though. I don’t want her seeing anything until she’s ours.”

As Spark gave out orders, Katya just stared at Violet and Bella through the one way window. “She’s going to hate me when she finds out.”

Spark dropped a hand onto Katya’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’ll get over it. Keep out of sight of her for now though. Go to the park or something. The one with that Valor gym is quite spacious at this time of day. I’m sure Flint could stretch his wings.”

Katya nodded as Spark’s barely subtle order to see how Valor members were reacting to Instinct’s kidnapping of Violet. “Of course, Sir.” Katya looked at Violet once more before she turned and left. Back to work.

 

Violet frowned. That was it? Immediately she was suspicious. And she didn’t like the idea of Instinct knowing where she lived. Not like she had much choice. Spark’s men began to untie her from the chair, but not before they blindfolded her.

“Usually I like to discuss safewords before I let people tie me up and blindfold me,” she quipped but they paid her no mind. She thrashed when Bella made a cry of distress at being removed from her lap. “Don’t you fucking touch my-” she began but quickly found a gag shoved roughly into her mouth.

“Let her go.” Spark’s voice sounded steely and Violet imagined he was not pleased with her treatment. “I said only to blindfold her.” Violet felt the ropes come off and the gag removed.

“I want my Pokémon back,” Violet demanded. A whining Bella was quickly placed into her arms and her belt with the familiar weight of her pokeballs was placed around her hips.

A pair of arms took her elbows and Violet found herself being led out and into a car. Violet’s heart began to race. They hadn’t asked where she lived and Violet feared where they were taking her.

But when the car stopped and the blindfold removed, Violet found herself outside the door to her apartment building. How did they know where she lived? Violet turned to look at her captors but they all wore pikachu masks. Violet frowned.

Bella whimpered again and Violet frowned as they gave her back the rest of her things. She fished out her keys.

As soon as she was upstairs and away from Instinct, Violet let Serpentina and Nemesis out and was relieved to see them fairly unharmed. With shaking hands she gave them potions and collapsed onto her bed with her team, shaken by her ordeal.

After a while of laying there in numbness, Violet plugged in her phone. She had messages from Tati, and Katya. Tati asking if she was okay and Katya begging to talk to her again.

Violet didn’t know if she wanted Valor to know what happened to her, if they didn’t already. Violet heaved a sigh. She wondered what Katya thought of Instinct.

Feeling shaken and lonely, Violet typed up a message.

To: Katya  
 [text]: Would Callie still hate me if I were another team instead of Valor?


	15. Chapter 15

Katya stared up at the sky at Flint flying in lazy circles as she lay on the grass while she watched out of the corner of her eye men and women – likely Valor members – walk with hurried steps towards each other with worried faces. Something certainly had them concerned, and it likely had to do with Instinct trouncing them and taking their precious model. Katya wondered when word would get out that Violet was safely back at home.

Katya flinched when she felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket. When she pulled it out and looked at the message, Katya’s eyes flew open. Violet sent her a message? Katya smiled. Damn, Spark worked some serious magic in there.

To: Violet  
 [text]: callie would have gotten over you being with valor eventually, but she certainly isn’t as defensive over the other teams

Katya bit her lip and typed up another message.

[text]: are you talking to me again?

 

Violet sighed. That was good, right?

[text]: Maybe. I’ve had a bit of a rough day tbh

A few rough days actually but waking up in an enemy interrogation room wasn’t exactly high on her list of places she liked to be, even if they didn’t interrogate her.

Violet put on her shoes again. Maybe there was something she could do at least instead of moping around her apartment and agonizing over what she should do.

[text]: I’m thinking of moving

Violet snorted. Among other things. Maybe if she moved she could adopt that aerodactyl. She wondered how he was doing. Maybe she should go visit.

[text]: I’m thinking of adopting too

It didn’t take long for Violet to get to the shelter. The volunteer at the desk told her Katya wasn’t there but she was more than welcome to visit the Pokémon.

Violet went straight to the prehistoric Pokémon and ducked under the bars that marked off his pen.

 

[text]: really? care to talk about it? not that my days have been much better, but today’s looking up  
 [text]: and moving? i’m moving too. made an offer on a nice looking place yesterday and am just waiting to here back. any particular reason why you’re moving?

Katya furrowed her brows as she sat up.

[text]: adopting?

 

[text]: Lost a rigged fight and had to deal with some punks. Didn’t exactly go well.

Violet sighed from her place under the aerodactyl’s wings. She decided she was going to call him Babyface. He’d snapped at her for being gone for so long but quickly tucked her under his wing and didn’t look like he was letting her go anytime soon. Violet was more than ok with that. Babyface made a surprisingly excellent cuddle buddy.

[text]: Has Flint evolved then? I bet he’s a handsome charizard   
[text]: Well, someone I don’t trust seems to know where I live. It’s a bit disturbing tbh  
 [text]: Besides, I’m going to need space for Babyface  
 [picture message]: (selfie)

 

Katya was about to reply to Violet’s questions when she sent him a selfie of her with the aerodactyl, and Katya leapt to her feet.

[text]: you got into the pen with the aerodactyl?!?!?!!?

Katya shook her head as she summoned Flint down. How could Violet have been so stupid and reckless? As soon as Flint landed, Katya climbed onto his back.

“To the shelter, Flint. Gotta go make sure Violet doesn’t get her face mauled.”

Flint let out an affirming growl and took off.

Katya was so thankful that Flint had evolved. Even though she was now rushed to find a new place, for emergencies like this, it certainly cut time down a considerable amount. After only a few minutes, Flint landed in the open space by the entrance of the shelter’s stable, and at the appearance of a charizard, many of the pokémon fled to the outer corners of the field.

“Violet!”

 

Babyface roared at the approach of the charizard and took up a protective stance around Violet. Violet could see the Tauros and Rhyhorn flee as Flint touched down. Babyface roared again at Katya as she approached and hid Violet behind his wing.

Violet peeked around Babyface’s wing to raise a brow at Katya. “You really flew all that way? Flint looks good, by the way.”

 

“Wasn’t that far away. We were already at the park on Browning when you texted,” Katya said as she slowly approached, not wanting to upset the aerodactyl. “Better question. What are you doing in the aerodactyl’s pen?”

 

Violet sighed. “Like I said, I had a rough day and so I wanted to cuddle with someone who felt like I do. Grumpy and mad at the world.”

Violet pet Babyface’s side. “He snapped at me for a second, but it was more like, ‘where have you been?’ than anything else and he’s been keeping me close since. I think Babyface has adopted me actually. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

Violet cocked her head. “Were you, worried about me?”

 

“Um, yeah. You sent me a pic of you with–” Katya nodded at the aerodactyl– “him, so, yeah, I was worried. He’s still very aggressive and unpredictable, and just because you think he won’t hurt you doesn’t mean you won’t get hurt, especially accidentally if he’s guarding you like he currently is. It’s not like many large pokémon look where they step, and him stepping on you would hurt. Please,” Katya reached her hand out as she kept her eye on the snarling aerodactyl, “come out of there. It’s really not safe unless you can get him to fully submit to you, and right now, he seems to see himself as alpha over you, so, please…”

 

Violet groaned in frustration. “Everyone’s just trying to get me to submit to them today. What if I like having Babyface be protective of me?”

Violet sighed and turned to address the aerodactyl. “Babyface, I’m going to get out of the pen now. But I’ll be back soon. And one of these days real soon, once I have the space, I’m going to take you home with me.” Violet patted his snout. He cried mournfully as she backed away and Violet nearly changed her mind about leaving.

Once out of the pen, Violet turned to Katya. “Are you going to try to make me submit to you too? Or can we try to be civil? Or what passes as civil between enemies?” Violet chuckled bitterly. “I don’t know what to do anymore.” Violet ran her hand through her hair. “I missed… this place.” Violet nearly said ‘you’ but she was feeling exposed enough without giving Katya ammo to use against her.

“How’s Calida?”

 

Katya let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding once Violet was back on the other side of the pen.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that he’s too unpredictable, and none of the staff here want anyone in the pen with him unless they have full control over him, especially unsupervised with him.” Katya held her tongue over asking Violet what she was thinking being so reckless since that would likely just serve to piss off Violet more.

“Anyway, Babyface?” Katya asked with a half-smile and a raised eyebrow. “Really?” Katya smile then dropped. “We’re not enemies though. Or, at least, I never thought we were. You thought we were enemies?”

Katya shook her head and sighed. “Callie’s fine. She’s been worried about me, but otherwise she’s been fine.” Flint let out a soft growl behind her as he nudged the top of her head with his snout. “Yes, Flint, you too.” Flint let out a puff of fire as he laid his head on top of Katya’s head and looked down at Violet.

“Anyway, how’s Bella been?” Katya asked as she tucked her hands into her back pockets. “I’ve missed the little baby.”

 

Violet sighed and shifted her weight. “Yes Babyface. And Callie certainly made it clear she didn’t trust me anymore.”

Violet pulled out the luxury ball on her belt and let Bella out. Unsurprisingly, she ran straight to Katya, cooing. Bella was probably too young to understand everything that had happened. She did however make an inquisitive sound at Katya.

Violet sat down in the grass, her back resting on one of the poles of the pen as she watched Bella nuzzle Katya. She sighed. If she defected to Instinct, would Katya’s Pokémon accept her more? Was that even something she wanted?

Normally, Violet wouldn’t be bothered if a potential love interest’s Pokémon didn’t like her. But it was different with Katya. She wanted Katya’s Pokémon to like her. Her heart ached for Katya and even though she’d been the one to end things, a large part of her wished she hadn’t.

“I uh, I’m thinking of leaving Valor. I got another offer as it were. But I don’t know if I trust the second offer. Came under strange circumstances. Makes me kind of nervous, honestly. But it’s something new. Maybe Valor isn’t the place for me anymore…”

 

Katya hugged Bella close to her chest. “Oh, I missed you, little one. Such a sweetie you are.” Katya then looked up at Violet. “And like I’ve been trying to tell you again and again, Callie would have gotten over it. She would have come around eventually. You would have just had to start at square one with her, but you left. Why didn’t you sta–” Katya cut herself off with a sigh before she bent her head and nuzzled her nose against Bella’s. She then walked on over and sat in front of Violet on the grass.

“Tell me more about this new offer. If it’s making you consider leaving Valor, it’s gotta be good.”

 

Violet’s heart ached hearing Katya talk like that but she had to remember that she’d probably hurt Katya pretty badly by leaving.

“I didn’t stay because I didn’t think you’d ever choose someone your starter didn’t like. I didn’t think you’d still want me. I didn’t want to see the look in your eyes when you one day decided I was what you’d always hoped I wasn’t- just another member of the team that hurt you. I left because you deserved better than that.”

Violet sighed and rubbed the cut on her head. “I don’t know about this other offer. It’s hard to trust things said to you when you’re tied to a chair.” Violet scoffed and pulled out a blade of grass to fiddle with. “If you were me, what would you do?”

 

“I would have liked to have been able to have a say in the decision, but–” Katya shrugged– “what’s done is done.”

Katya frowned. She had to tread carefully, especially if she wanted Violet to accept Spark’s offer. “You were tied to a chair, and you’re actually considering this offer. I feel like I’m missing, like, a lot because right now, it just sounds insane. What is the offer, and what are your current reasons for considering it?”

Flint yawned as he stretched his body across the grass all while keeping his eyes on Katya and Violet. It certainly seemed like he was going to be there awhile.

 

Violet chuckled darkly. “It is pretty crazy isn’t it? I’m so used to having everything decided for me and I finally make a choice of my own and it feels like shit.”

“And basically the offer is this: model for a rival team instead. No one telling me what to do. And I can be as involved as I want. But I don’t know how much I can trust it. The leader of the other team spoke to me themself. They know what a blow it would be to Valor if Candela loses me. But I’m not so sure the rest of their team is as on board with me defecting if I do.”

Violet frowned. “There’s a million reasons why I shouldn’t even be considering this offer. I can’t trust it. But it’s got me thinking just how much Valor runs my life. Other than you, I don’t know anyone who isn’t Valor. Candela even told me that if I was that lonely, they could find me someone suitable to date.” Violet snorted.

“Valor got me where I am today but is it really worth it to let them have such control over me? Say I do become the public face of Valor. Can I really change anything?”

Violet shrugged. “I don’t know if I can change anything with the other team either. But the thought of more freedom is… tempting. But I don’t even know if I can trust their word, especially given the circumstances.”

“Maybe I can angle it a bit. If I’m going to abandon everything and everyone I know, I want to be damn sure I’m making the right decision. And if they want to steal me from Candela, expect them to be willing to pay the price for me and what I can bring them. Valor basically owns me. They won’t let me go easily if I even decide to change teams.”

“I don’t even know if it’s worth it, joining a new team. It might be the same shit, different toilet.” Violet sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Katya frowned. Trust her instincts, and her instincts told her to be honest like a civilian would be. “Hmmm, seems almost too easy and too perfect of an offer. Either there’s a catch or they get something personal out of it by taking you from Valor and Candela. Though with the way Valor’s running your life, maybe it’s worth taking the risk. If you think it’s safe, maybe it would be a good idea to meet up with them and discuss potential terms, not a full agreement or anything, just the possibility of you accepting. See if you can get it all in writing too.” Katya scratched as Bella’s ear, and she grinned as Bella rolled over onto her back for some belly rubs. “Did Valor really say they’d find you someone suitable to date?” Katya shook her head with a scoff. “Wow.

“Anyway,” Katya said as she focused back on the matter at hand, “this other team, do you agree with their supposed ideals? I know you said you supported what Candela says, but what about this person? It certainly wouldn’t be worth it if you didn’t agree at least a little with what they support.”

 

Violet nodded. “That’s what I was thinking. If I do end up taking the offer, I don’t want them to toss me aside and leave me with nothing once the initial shock of me changing teams wears off. So I don’t want to seem too eager to accept this offer or even ask more about it. If I do end up talking to the other leader again, I want to be in a position of strength. Not tied to a chair.”

Violet hummed thoughtfully. “I better figure out exactly what I’d need them to provide me with if I switch teams. My apartment is definitely compromised as both teams know where I live. I’ll need a new place. Somewhere big and secluded and protected. With space enough for Babyface but not somewhere I can easily be found. Maybe even a security team.”

“I’ll need a new modeling team too. Manager. Agent. Publicist. Stylist. Pokegroomer. Designer. Photographer even. All of mine currently are Valor-affiliated. And I don’t want to be relegated to the background after my initial splash. I want a guarantee of shoots and fees.”

“I can fight too. Or if they want me off the front, I want a salary either way. More than what Valor pays me. And if they want me to reveal Valor secrets, they better be prepared to compensate me for the danger I’ll be in. Because they’ll probably want me to talk about my change of allegiance publicly, and Valor doesn’t treat traitors kindly.”

Violet huffed out a breath. “I guess I have a lot of demands. But it’s what I’ll need them to provide if I’m going to switch sides. See how much I can get out of them. See how much they’re willing to accommodate me. And you’re right- I need it in writing.”

“And yeah. Candela did say that to me. She said I’d have a choice of course but of suitable suitors they picked for me. What am I, a princess to be given away in marriage to secure an alliance?”

“And I’m not sure what I think about this team. I’ve always considered them to be a weaker team but I’m not sure if that’s just because I’ve been so strongly influenced by Valor for so long. I think I can get behind their philosophy but it might take some adjustment.”

Violet sighed. “Or I could stay with Valor. I think I could find my way back to the other team’s headquarters. Would be valuable information for Candela. I could stay with my current team and continue on the path they’ve set for me.”

“If I tell Candela my apartment has been compromised, she’ll move me for sure. I know she won’t leave me exposed like that. If I tell her I got an offer from the other team, she’ll beat whatever they promise me. She’ll protect me and they’ll get me whatever I ask for. A vulpix, a new house, anything.”

Violet watched the tauros herd graze. “I’ve never been in a position to sell my loyalty to the highest bidder before. It’s making me question things. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Demands are good. It’s your life, and you get to decide how you want to live it. I’m sure whoever it is will ask you to compromise on a couple of your demands, but so long as you don’t on the important ones, I’d say it’s all good.” Katya glanced back at Flint for a couple seconds before she met Violet’s eyes again. “Maybe it’d be a good idea for you to do some more research on this new team. Really try to figure out what they stand for and what lengths they’re will to go to to achieve their beliefs.”

Katya was worried about Violet talking about selling out Instinct’s headquarters to Valor though. Could she really find her way back so easily? Either way, Katya would have to give Spark a heads up just in case so he could increase the security.

“I’m sure she give you what you ask for, but would that really be worth it if you aren’t allowed to make decisions of what you want for your personal life? I mean,” Katya looked around the field, hoping for something that could really sway Violet away from Valor, and then her eyes landed on the stable, “do you think they’d approve of Babyface for you? You, their untouchable and beautiful model with a scared and abandoned pokémon found in a shelter? Doesn’t quite seem like the image they’ve been crafting for you. But,” Katya shrugged, “what do I know? You already know of my opinion on Valor, so everything I say could just be personal bias.”

Flint huffed. This was certainly taking longer than he’d like. He wanted to be back home with the egg. It was probably getting cold without the heat of his flame-tail. Flint shifted around and plopped his head in between his Katya and her human with a grunt which caused Bella to jump to her feet and stare at the large pokémon.

 

Violet frowned at Flint. “Ok, I get it, big guy. You’re sick of me. Come here, Bella. We’ve got some work to do.” Violet sighed. She looked at Katya, suddenly unsure what to say to her, hoping Katya would say something that would make her want to stay.

Violet didn’t want to show her hand but she knew a large part of the reason she was even considering Instinct’s offer was because of Katya. But if Katya didn’t want her back, maybe it was better to stay on with Valor, where her place was assured and her needs would be met.

Perhaps it was time to answer Tati, as she was pretty sure she had her answer from Katya. Violet sighed. She hoped Candela at least had decent taste in men.


	16. Chapter 16

“Nah,” Katya gave Flint’s head a small shove, “this lunkhead’s just obsessed over this egg I was given – a gift from work. He just feels like he needs to be around it all the time now.”

Flint huffed out a small wisp of fire.

Katya cocked her head to the side as she stared at Violet, not wanting to see her disappear again so suddenly. “You want any help? You know, with the research or drafting up your demands or anything?”

 

Violet sighed. She was hoping for something a little more romantic or grand or something less, friendly sounding. “I dunno. I might just go to a coffee shop or a park or something and think things over.” Violet’s shoulders slumped. “I think you’ve already helped me make my decision.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I’ve done my fair share of research on the various teams that I could maybe be a bit of help.” Katya bit her lip as she looked down and rested her hand on one of the raised ridges on Flint’s head. Katya didn’t know what it was, but her instincts were telling her that if Violet walked out without her, that it would all be over. “Look, you probably don’t actually need my help, but truthfully,” Katya raised her head to look Violet in the eyes, “I’m afraid that if you leave, I won’t ever see you again, and this last week and a half has been hell,” Katya’s voice broke on that last word, but she had to carry on, “and I’d really like to not go back to that if I can avoid it.”

 

Violet’s heart melted as Katya confessed how hard the past week had been for her. “It’s been hell for me too. Getting kidnapped and tied up by a rival team was kinda just the cherry on top of an already shitty week and a half.”

Violet took Katya’s free hand. “I don’t know why I left you when you’re all I can think about. I was afraid of falling for you and then you rejecting me because of my team allegiance. I was afraid of getting in too deep and failing. I’m still afraid of that. But I know what we have is special.”

Violet gave Katya’s hand a squeeze. “I’m willing to give us another chance if you are.”

 

Katya squeezed Violet’s hand back. “I’m so ready. I really want us to work.” Katya then looked down. How could they have a real relationship if it was built on a lie? Katya sighed. Fuck.

“Violet? There’s something I need to tell you.” Spark wouldn’t approve if Katya revealed herself before he had Violet locked into Instinct. Fuck. “I need to tell you something, but I can’t right now. Just–” Katya lifted her head to look back at Violet– “can you promise to hear me out when I can tell you?”

 

Violet raised a brow in concern. “What do you mean you can’t right now?” Violet felt a red flag go up. “Shouldn’t you tell me before we agree to give this another try? Walking out once hurt and I don’t think either of us want to go through that again.” Violet bit her lip. “Okay. I won’t press it. But Katya, I’m trusting you with my heart. Please don’t break it.”

 

“I’ll do everything I can to avoid even bruising it, let alone breaking it. I just need to clear it with someone else first. It’s not just my secret to tell. I promise you, though, that my feelings for you are as real as can be.” Katya rubbed the back of Violet’s hand with her thumb. “So,” Katya tilted her head and gave Violet a soft smile, “wanna get out of here?”

 

Violet nodded and pulled Katya into a tight hug. She just needed to feel Katya in her arms right now, letting her know this wasn’t a dream. She was here with Katya and they were going to give it another try, even if Katya had a secret she couldn’t tell.

“Can we go back to yours?” Violet whispered. “My apartment might not be the safest right now and I don’t want to drag you too much into the mess I’m in.”

 

Katya smiled into Violet’s neck as she hugged her back. “Of course we can, and if you don’t feel safe at your place, you can stay as long as you like.” Katya pulled back from Violet. “Now the only question is: drive,” Katya patted Flint’s head, and he sat up with a grunt, “or fly?”

 

Violet smiled softly. “Thank you. I might take you up on that offer. Let’s fly. I trust you won’t let Flint drop me. And it’ll be faster.”

Violet pulled away gently and pulled out Bella’s pokeball. “Bella, return!”

Bella’s ball safely secured, Violet turned back to Katya and Flint. “I’m ready.”

 

Katya grinned. “Very good.” Katya patted Flint’s shoulder who crouched down with a grunt. “It’ll be Flint’s first flight with two people.” Katya the climbed up onto Flint’s back with her legs tucked under his wings. Once she was in place, Katya reached out her hand for Violet’s with a grin. “Come on up. And hold on tight.”

 

Violet clung to Katya’s back as Flint took off. As they ascended, Violet began to giggle. She realized she hadn’t laughed since she’d last been with Katya. She gave Katya a brief squeeze as Flint touched down. “That was exhilarating!”

Violet accepted Katya’s hand to dismount from Flint’s back and let Katya pull her into her arms. She took Katya’s hand as they entered the building, reluctant to let Katya go even for a second now that she had her back.

Once they were inside, Violet wordlessly pushed Katya to the couch and climbed into her lap, wrapping her into a tight embrace that Katya returned readily, both of them just needing to hold the other.

“I’m so sorry Katya,” Violet murmured as she held Katya to her. “I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you again.”

 

Katya’s eyes widened when Violet climbed onto her lap, and her arms automatically wrapped themselves around Violet’s waist. As Violet spoke, Katya’s body relaxed into the cushions. “I forgive you, and I understand why you did so.” Katya kissed Violet’s hair. “I’m just glad that you’re back.”

Flint snorted at the pair of humans as he made his way to the egg. Finally, back where he belonged.

 

Violet got comfortable on Katya’s lap, never letting go of Katya and stared into her beautiful green eyes. “Me too.”

They were just so close to each other, their attention undivided. They were drinking each other in, almost as if afraid they’d blink and the other would be gone when they opened their eyes, the whole thing just wishful thinking.

But Violet was here, in Katya’s apartment, on Katya’s lap. And Katya forgave her for leaving. Violet couldn’t put into words all that she was feeling. Relief, and euphoria and long-repressed desire coming back in full force.

Violet pressed a gentle kiss to Katya’s lips that quickly got heated, both of them too eager to get things going to go slow.

Violet whimpered as their kiss naturally concluded. With a little spark of mischief in her eyes, Violet bit her lip innocently and then spoke in an airy, teasing voice.

“I have been a bit of a bad girl, don’t you think?”

 

Katya leered up at Violet. “Oh, very bad.” Katya nipped at Violet’s bottom lip. Violet felt so good on her lap, so perfect, so right. This was what should have happened the last time Katya brought Violet to her apartment, not…

Katya pulled her head back from Violet. “You don't…” Katya bit her lip. “Do you think that maybe we’re going to fast? Again?” Katya ran her hands up and down Violet’s side. “I mean, last time, we were in your bed after the first date, and the next day you left. Do you think that, maybe, we should, I don’t know, take our time? I don’t want to screw anything up.”


	17. Chapter 17

Violet tried not to let her disappointment show. She cupped Katya’s jaw. “To me, this feels so right. Being here with you. Maybe we’re going fast. But maybe we’re making up for lost time. I should have never left. I- I didn’t really want to. I just thought it would hurt less. It still hurt like a fucking bitch and I regretted it the moment I did it.” Violet put her hands on Katya’s shoulders.

She frowned. “I left because I didn’t think we’d be compatible if you and your Pokémon hated my team so much.” Violet paused and cocked her head. “I still don’t know what team you’re more in favor of.” Violet slumped in defeat. “I guess you’re right. I barely know you. I just know that I love to be around you, and I love how you make me feel. And I miss you when you’re not with me and you give me butterflies when I see you. But when I’m with you it’s like the most natural thing in the world.” Violet looked to Katya, hoping for some kind of sign that they were at least somewhat on the same page, nervous that they weren’t. “That counts for something, right?”

 

Katya smiled up at Violet. “It counts for everything.” Katya then stretched her neck up to kiss Violet once more before she shot up to her feet, lifting Violet up into her arms with her arms under Violet’s shapely ass. “So, what do you want to do next?”

 

Relieved, Violet pressed her lips to Katya’s for another kiss. It just felt so right, being in Katya’s arms, kissing her while she fondled Violet’s fine ass. Violet knew she had a great one and she loved the ecstasy on Katya’s face as she relished the feel of Violet’s ass in her hands. Katya’s hands were big and strong and Violet couldn’t help but get lost in imagining what those hands would feel like on her ass, spanking her, opening her up, taking her apart and putting her back together again. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped Violet’s lips.

“There’s so many things I want to do next. I could kiss you for the rest of my life, but I could also let you pull down my pants and turn me over your knee and spank me for how foolish I was to leave when I know I belong here with you. We could cuddle and get to know each other better. You could take me to bed and ravish me. You could do anything to me and I’d thank you for it.”

Violet slid her hand slowly down Katya’s chest until it came to a stop on Katya’s dick and she felt for herself just how hot and heavy for her she was. “I’m sure you have some idea of what you want to do with me.”

 

Katya nipped at Violet’s lips, and she let out a groan as Violet reached down between them to fondle her cock. With a grunt, Katya shifted Violet in her arms so she could have a better hold of Violet’s ass.

“Well,” Katya placed a kiss to Violet’s neck, “what’s the first thing you’d like to do?”

 

Violet’s hands came up to Katya’s shoulders to steady herself as Katya shifted her to get a better hold on her ass. Violet clenched, just to tease Katya, but lost herself as Katya kissed her neck. Violet whimpered needily.

“I was going to say spanking or ravishment, but neck kisses are very good too. I’m pretty much down for anything that gets us naked and one of us on top of the other though.”

Violet looked deep into Katya’s eyes. “I’m yours. Do what you want with me.”

 

“So you wish it, so it shall be done.” Katya then nipped at Violet’s neck as she squeezed Violet’s ass, and she smirk at Violet’s groans.

Flint snorted, disturbed by the noise. He had an egg to care for after all.

Katya looked over her shoulder with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Flint.” Katya then turned to look at Violet. “Want to take this to the bedroom?”

 

Violet whimpered and nodded, so overcome with want she was willing to agree to just about anything Katya asked of her right now. She clung to Katya as she was carried to Katya’s bed.

Violet found herself dropped on the bed and Katya suddenly on top of her. Violet was suddenly aware that she was wearing far too many clothes right now. 

Violet took Katya’s hands and placed them on her body, under her clothes, wordlessly inviting Katya to be the one to undress her. Violet could see the passion and desire in Katya’s eyes and she wanted to give herself over to it.

Violet spoke softly. “God, I want you so badly right now.”

 

Katya nipped at Violet’s lips as she pinched Violet’s nipples. “Want you too. So much.”

Katya then sat up and pulled off Violet’s shirt followed by her own. Katya then reached for her own belt and pants and realized that she hadn’t let Calida or Eliot out.

“Shit,” Katya said as she unhooked her pokéballs. “Gimme one sec to let these two out in the living room. Want me to let Bella out as well? I’d offer it to Serpentina and Nemesis, but after their last interaction with my team, we’d probably need to supervise them all together, and I’d rather not supervise anyone but you right now.” Katya smirked as she rolled her two pokéballs in her hands.

 

Violet whimpered. She didn’t want Katya to leave even for a second but she understood. “Serpentina is probably fine, but Nemesis would certainly get up to some trouble. And the last thing you want is her goofy little ghostly face coming through the wall when you’re balls deep.” Violet shuddered at the recollection of such an occurrence.

Violet unhooked her belt but caressed her pokeballs for a second. After her encounter with Instinct, she was a little loathe to let them go again even though she knew they’d be fine in Katya’s home. Violet handed over the belt.

“Here. But hurry back. I don’t do well like this unsupervised.”

 

“Got it,” Katya said with a smile before she kissed Violet’s pouting lips and took Violet’s belt. She unhooked the ball that Violet indicated was Nemesis’ and set it on a holder on the nightstand, and then Katya hurried out of the room.

“Come on out!”

As soon as he was released, Eliot crawled over to Flint and curled up by his flaming tail. Calida took immediate notice of Serpentina and bristled while Serpentina and Bella looked around for Violet, Serpentina with a hiss and Bella with a curious coo.

“Violet is fine. We’re just going to spend a little time alone in the bedroom. I expect all of you to behave,” Katya said with a raised eyebrow at Calida. Calida gave herself a quick shake and jumped onto her favorite chair to lie down while Bella chirped and ran to join her in a cuddle pile. Serpentina gave Katya a long look with questioning eyes before she joined Flint on the ground as she took comfort from the natural heat he emitted.

Once everyone seemed calm, Katya ran back to her bedroom and, after making sure the door was securely closed, leapt onto the bed to hover over Violet. “Now, where was I?”

 

Violet had taken the time Katya was away to make sure she looked beautiful before draping herself elegantly and enticingly on Katya’s bed.

“You were undressing me before you kissed my neck, spanked me and ravaged me. Just so you know,” Violet added cheekily, “I have no plans for tomorrow.” Violet hoped Katya understood that that meant she wanted Katya to pound her into the mattress so hard she couldn’t walk the next day. Or at least as an invitation to go for a round two tomorrow morning. After her rough day, Violet would happily lose herself in sex with Katya.

“Get back over here,” she purred, “and finish what you started."

 

Katya chuckled. “Whatever you want, Darlin’,” Katya said with a wink before her attention focused back onto Violet’s tight pants and her mission to get Violet out of them. Katya bent down and kissed the bare skin right above the waist of the pants as she undid Violet’s fly.

 

Violet made needy little sounds as Katya worshipped her body, kissing every inch as it was revealed and soon Violet found herself completely nude on Katya’s bed, with Katya’s lips pressed to her heated flesh.

Violet pulled Katya up into a deep kiss, needing to feel her lips on Katya’s before they went any further. She was naked and Katya was almost naked and it was suddenly getting very real very and Violet needed something to ground herself so she wrapped her arms and legs around Katya’s as they kissed, reveling in the solid strength of Katya’s lean body.

Violet let out a needy moan into their kiss. “Please,” she begged, pulling away, “I want you. All of you. Take me. I want to forget my damn name. I want to forget teams and allegiances and I want to forget everything but how your dick feels inside me. Please. Katya, please.”

 

Katya froze for a second. No, she couldn’t dwell on that, not right now.

“No talk of teams.” Katya leaned down to give Violet a brief kiss. “Right here, right now, it’s just you and me.”

After giving Violet another brief kiss, Katya pulled back enough to strip out of her own jeans and underwear as well as grabbed the lube and a condom from her nightstand. Once naked, Katya leaned back over Violet and captured her lips in another bruising kiss.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” Katya mumbled against Violet’s lips as she coated her fingers in the slick lubricant. “So perfect.” Katya kissed and nipped her way down Violet’s jaw as her fingers found and began to tease Violet’s hole. “Just tell me what you want, and you can have it, Violet.”

 

Violet let her hands explore Katya’s nude body as her own surrendered completely to Katya’s touch. Her legs spread readily, exposing herself to Katya’s hungry gaze and eager touch. It just felt so right and Violet was so ready to give herself over to Katya. She kissed Katya deeply before speaking again.

“Please, I want you. I trust you completely. This feels so right, being here with you right now. Get me ready please, so you can have me already. I need you so badly right now. I’ve never needed anyone or anything so badly in life before. I’m yours Katya. And I’m not leaving ever again.”

 

Katya began to shake as Violet spoke. She couldn’t… She couldn’t do this.

“I’m sorry.” Katya pulled off of Violet and turned to sit at the edge of the bed. It felt like her lungs were about to burst, like she couldn’t get enough air. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I can’t.” Katya’s shoulders shook as she gasped for breath, all while unaware of the tears that had started to leak down her cheeks. “I can’t. I can’t have you hate me, and you’ll hate me if I–” Katya choked as she tried to find the words that babbled out of her mouth. “I can’t have you hate me. I’m sorry, I can’t…”

 

Violet sat up alarmed at Katya’s sudden panic. “Katya, what’s going on? Talk to me. Why are you sorry? If you think it’s too soon, we can wait. We don’t have to do this now if you’re not ready. I’m willing to wait for you.”

 

Katya reached for one of Violet’s hands. “I want to. God believe me, but I do. I just–” Katya wiped at her eyes with her free hand– “can’t until you know…everything. Fuck!” Katya slammed her forehead into her hand as she berated herself while tears continued to slip down her cheeks. “I’m such a fucking idiot. Wish I could just fucking tell you now, but I’d be in so much fucking shit. Fuck!”

 

Now Violet was starting to worry. She took Katya’s hands to stop her from hurting herself. “Katya, what are you talking about? What’s wrong? And why can’t you tell me?”

 

Katya’s breath hitched as she looked back at Violet. “It’s that thing that I told you about earlier. Y’know, the secret that’s not mine to share?” Katya cracked. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, somehow, Violet had already stolen Katya’s heart. She couldn’t lose Violet, not after she just got her back.

“Please,” Katya’s voice broke, “please promise me you won’t hate me? Please?”

 

Violet was worried but she had to know what was bothering Katya enough that she couldn’t have sex with Violet when they’d been so heated only moments before. “I won’t hate you Katya. I promise. You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

 

“I can’t though, not without permission,” Katya said with a wavering voice.

Katya let out a sigh as she looked back down at her knees. “I’m sorry for ruining this afternoon for us. I’d understand if you wanted to leave, but–” Katya’s voice cracked as she turned her head to look back at Violet– “please stay with me tonight? I know I probably don’t deserve it, but I lo–really like you.”

 

Violet frowned. Did Katya not trust her? Did she think Violet would run off again? What secret could Katya possibly have that she needed permission to share? Alarm bells were ringing in her head. Had she made a mistake coming back to Katya?

Violet thought back on the last few days without Katya. They’d been misery, but she’d only had Katya in her life for a few days before she’d left. But she’d come back to her too. That meant she cared, right? Violet looked at Katya’s tear-stained face and the hope and fear in Katya’s eyes. Violet pressed a brief kiss to the top of Katya’s head.

Violet stood and began to look for her underwear, still lost in thought. She found hers and put them on. She located Katya’s and as she handed them to her, she saw the heartbreak on her face. Oh. Shit. “Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. Violet sat back down on the bed and grabbed Katya’s hands. “Let’s just cuddle and watch a movie. Or whatever. I’m staying. I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. Don’t you trust me?”

 

A small, wobbly smile crossed Katya’s lips. “More than anything.” Katya reached for Violet’s legs and pulled her in close so that she she bury her face against Violet’s stomach. “You’re too good to me. You’ve always been so honest and forthcoming. I wish I could…” Katya let out a stuttering breath. “Someday soon, I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”

 

Violet frowned as she stroked Katya’s blonde hair. Katya hadn’t been honest and forthcoming and Katya’s secret was really starting to worry Violet. How bad was it that Katya thought Violet was in danger of hating her afterwards? Violet got comfortable and let Katya curl up with her, Violet’s arms around Katya as she struggled with whatever her secret was.

Violet too was troubled but whatever it was was tearing Katya apart. Violet had planned to take down a gym tomorrow and see if she really did know the way back to Instinct’s headquarters to see if she could talk to Spark from a position of strength rather than weakness and see what he’d be willing to offer her if she defected but Katya needed her more right now. She vowed to hold Katya for as long as she needed.

 

Violet’s fingers combing through Katya’s hair was soothing, and before Katya knew it, she had fallen asleep curled up against Violet.  
Hours later and the sky dark, Katya stirred and blinked her eyes awake, and she couldn’t help the small smile from appearing when she saw that her pillow had been Violet’s smooth chest.

“Hey, Vi. Thank you for staying with me. Sorry about being such a mess.” Katya bit her lip. She really didn’t want to keep her affiliation with Instinct a secret from Violet any longer. It was starting to kill her inside.

“I think I need to make a phone call.”


	18. Chapter 18

Violet nodded and let Katya go make her call. She wondered who Katya was calling and what they’d say to her. Violet hoped they’d give her the ok to reveal this secret because it was clearly destroying Katya. 

Violet looked up expectantly as Katya returned, but given her expression, Violet didn’t have high hopes. She opened up her arms to welcome Katya back into them. “How’d it go?”

 

Katya collapsed on top of Violet. “Like shit.” Katya wrapped her arms around Violet as she remember her conversation with Spark.

–  
_“Hey, Boss? I got something to ask you.”_  
_“Go ahead.”_  
_“It’s about Violet.” Katya glanced at the closed bedroom door. “I think I should tell her the truth.”_  
_“No.”_  
_Katya's mouth fell open. “But, why?”_  
_“I don’t want anything to screw my plan up. I’ve got her, and she’ll be signed on with us soon so long as everything continues as planned. You can tell her then.”_  
_“But,” Katya squeezed her eyes shut, “I can’t keeping lying to her. I…I really like her.”_  
_“You will, or I will transfer you somewhere else. Is that clear?”_  
–

Katya sighed as she traced her fingers along Violet’s chest. “He said eventually he’d be okay with me telling you, but not yet.”

 

Violet grimaced at the news but continued to hold Katya and rub her back soothingly. What the hell was going on? What was Katya caught up in? Was she being blackmailed? Or worse? What the hell was Violet walking back into?

Violet pulled Katya up to look her in the eyes. “Katya, can you at least tell me, are you in danger?” Violet’s eyes were full of concern while Katya’s looked like they were full of tears. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

Looking into Violet’s worried eyes, Katya couldn’t help but crack a smile. “I’m not in any danger, love, at least, no more than would be expected which you’ll understand once I finally get permission to tell you.” Katya reached out a hand and ran her fingers through Violet’s hair. “You are so sweet for wanting to help. So long as I have you, I’ll be okay.” Katya leaned down to place a light kiss to Violet’s forehead.

 

The more Katya said, the more troubled Violet became. But she wanted to at least know what Katya’s secret was before she decided what to do. Right now it was nice just to have Katya on top of her and in her arms. It probably wasn’t that bad and Violet was just overthinking. Violet tried to put it out of her mind. 

“I have an idea,” Violet suggested. “Let’s order a pizza and have a quiet night in. We can call in our order from right here so we don’t have to get up and I can keep holding you like this.”

 

“Mmm,” Katya smiled, “such a smart idea.” Katya reached for her pants that laid on the floor, and she pulled out her phone from its pocket before she lay back against Violet. “What type of pizza do you want?”

 

Violet hummed thoughtfully. “What are my options? There a good pizzeria nearby?” Violet smiled at Katya as she patted the bed. “Get back here while we decide.”

 

“Yeah,” Katya said with a smile as she sat beside Violet. “Magmar’s Fire Pizza.” Katya wrapped her arm around Violet’s shoulders once Violet sat up with her as she opened up her phone and went to their website. “They’ve got some delicious pizzas, if I do say so myself. Personally, I could go for an Uncle Ray From Cali, but go ahead and pick whatever you want. They do make personal sized pizzas too.” 

 

Violet looked over the menu. “Hmm, the wise guy pesto, the pretty boy pesto and the Mediterranean all look pretty good to me. Have you tried any of them?”

 

Katya smirked, unable to help herself. “Well, I always enjoy eating a good pretty boy…Oh you were talking about pizza, my bad.” 

 

Violet rolled her eyes fondly at Katya’s remark. “And here I thought I was special!” Violet’s hand flew to her forehead in melodramatic fashion, her smirk giving away her teasing joke. “I didn’t know that was what you were hungry for…”

Violet laughed. “But ok, seriously. Which one should I get?”

 

Katya chuckled. “Well, would you like a salad with your pizza? Because then I’d recommend to Pretty Boy. Otherwise, I’d go for the Mediterranean.” 

 

Violet considered this. “Salad would probably wilt. Mediterranean it is. You want to order or shall I?”

 

“I will.” Katya dialed the number, and as she listened to it begin to ring she looked over at Violet with a small smile. Violet really was perfect, bringing things around, making things seem like they’d all be okay. 

“Do you want to share some garlic knots or something? Or would you like a side salad?”

 

“How about both? I’ll split the bill with you.” Violet took Katya’s free hand. “We can have the leftovers tomorrow.”

 

“Hey, hey,” Katya smiled, “this was supposed to be a romantic evening, and since I screwed up earlier, I can at least make it up by buying the food myself.”

The ringing stopped, and a voice picked up. “Hello, this is Magmar’s Fire Pizza. How may I help you?”

“Yes, I have a phone order.” Katya told them their order, including both the garlic knots and a side salad, and they were given a thirty minute wait time before Katya hung up.

“So,” Katya said after she set her phone on the bedside table, “how would you like to spend our thirty minute wait?”

 

Violet lay back on Katya’s bed and batted her eyelashes. “I can think of a few ways.” Violet pursed her lips. Maybe sex was off the table but making out and heavy petting? Violet was down. Violet draped herself invitingly. “I’m sure you can too.”

 

Katya grinned as she scooted down to lay facing Violet. “Oh, I think I can figure out what you’re thinking of,” Katya said as she draped an arm across Violet’s waist before she leaned in to kiss Violet. 

 

Violet pounced on Katya and rolled them over so that Violet was seated in Katya’s lap, her knees straddling Katya and Violet surged forward to capture Katya’s lips. Violet’s fingers trailed down Katya’s still bare chest and Violet moaned into the kiss. She didn’t want to get too heated knowing that they weren’t having sex. But that didn’t mean Violet couldn’t pin Katya to the mattress and kiss her breathless. 

Violet didn’t want to just steal Katya’s breath, she wanted to hold her captive until Katya kissed her again and again. She had Katya back and she didn’t want to lose her so easily again. Kissing Katya like this felt so right. Katya loved her and Violet knew it. And Violet was beginning to realize that she might love Katya too. 

The words were on her lips but Violet swallowed them. No declarations of love, not yet. Too soon, too many secrets, too much yet unknown. But Violet wanted to say the words. No, she’d wait for Katya to say them first. 

“I missed you, Katya. A lot.”

 

Katya groaned around Violet’s forceful kisses as she wrapped both her arms around Violet’s slim waist. 

“Missed you too,” Katya said in the breaths between kisses. “So, so much.” 

Katya lightly ground her hips up towards Violet’s ass – some light frottage couldn’t hurt – and she grinned against Violet’s lips. “Love having you here wi–”

“Aba aba.”

Katya huffed out a breath as she pulled her head back from Violet. “Of course,” she said with a roll of her eyes before she turned her head to the left. “Eliot, what have I told you about shut doors and not going into those rooms.” 

“Aba.” Eliot opened his mouth and pointed to it with his hand. 

Katya sighed as she rolled her head back to Violet. “Think Bella and Serpentina are hungry as well?”

Violet chuckled. Of course. They were really going to have to invest in a pokesitter if they wanted to actually take the next step in their relationship. 

“Probably,” Violet agreed. “Let’s go check on them.” Violet stole Katya’s blue terrycloth bathrobe and put it on. “They’re probably wondering what happened to us.”

 

“I guess we must.” Katya slid on a pair of sweatpants and scooped up Eliot. “We will be having a talk about you and going into rooms, Mister.” Katya then looked over at Violet standing by the door and grinned. 

“Looking good, Beautiful. Come on,” Katya opened the door, “let’s go see what I can scrounge up in the kitchen that’ll satisfy your pokémon.”


	19. Chapter 19

Violet followed Katya back out into the living room and kitchen. Callie looked up at them from her place on the chair and her eyes narrowed at Violet before she huffed and turned over. At least she wasn’t staring nonstop at Violet as if she were going to turn into a monster at any moment. That was progress, right?

Violet went over to where Bella had curled up with Serpentina. Her two Pokémon perked up at her approach. “Hey guys, did you miss me?” Serpentina bumped Violet’s hip and Violet immediately realized she was missing Nemesis. 

“Katya, can I let Nemesis out? I’ll make sure she doesn’t start anything.”

 

“Of course,” Katya said as she set Eliot down on the chair with Calida. “So long as we’re here just to prevent anything from escalating, I don’t have a problem with it. My pokémon should start getting acquainted with Nemesis anyway since we’re planning on spending a lot more time together.”

Katya then headed into the kitchen. “Serpentina’s carnivorous, right? And Does Bella have any special dietary needs?” Katya figured that Bella should enjoy what Calida usually preferred since they were from the same species, a nice vegetable and meat mix, while Eliot was fickle, choosing to eat only fruits one day and pieces of meat another, whereas Flint was a pure classic carnivore. 

 

“Mhm,” Violet affirmed. “And Bella eats anything. She’s not picky. Or shy.” Violet went back into Katya’s bedroom to collect Nemesis’ pokeball and release her. “And this goof doesn’t eat anything. She lives off of a diet of attention.” Violet stroked her Haunter affectionately. 

Violet sat down on the couch and Nemesis hovered next to her. Callie growled at them. Violet sighed tiredly. “I’m probably joining Instinct soon. Will that make you happy?” she asked the flareon. “Or do you hate them too?”

 

Calida cocked her head. Wait… Instinct was Yellow Team. The Good team that she and her Katya were a part of. Was the Red Team human saying that they were going to become part of Yellow Team with Calida and her Katya? Calida perked up. They were saying that!

Calida leapt off of her chair and trotted over to Violet and pawed at her leg with a coo. 

 

Violet picked up Calida and put her on her lap. “Now you like me again.” Violet pet Callie’s warm fur. Callie cooed in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Violet continued to stroke Callie until Katya returned. Violet looked up at Katya. “Look who’s warming up to me. Or at least warming me up.”

 

Katya smiled even as she furrowed her brows in confusion. “Wow, that was fast. I wonder what caused that change.” Katya then turned her attention to Flint and Serpentina. “Flint, Serpentina,” Katya held up the two large bowls she had in each hand, “dinner’s ready.” 

After she set down their large bowls, Katya returned to the kitchen where she picked up three smaller bowls which she then carried out closer towards the couch. “Callie, Bella, dinner.” She set those two bowls down at the edge of the couch, and then she went over and scooped up a babbling Eliot who she carried to the couch where she sat down with him on her lap while she held the bowl for him to see if he approved of diced fruit that night. Lucky for Katya, he did, and he immediately reached for a diced strawberry. 

“So,” Katya grinned at Violet, “what magic did you do that got Callie to forgive you so quickly?”

 

“I just told her I was changing teams. She hopped up and pawed at my leg until I put her on my lap,” Violet explained. 

“Think it’s been thirty minutes?” Violet asked, referring to their pizza. Sure enough, a knock sounded. “Guess dinner’s ready.”

Violet went to open the door but the person standing there wasn’t holding a pair of pizza boxes. “Can I help you?” she asked.

 

Trixie paused for a moment after seeing the model, Violet, answer Katya’s door before she schooled her face into a pleasant smile. “Is Katya home?”

Katya’s eyes widened at the sound of Trixie’s voice. After their almost-a-thing failed, Trixie and her had barely seen each other barring full team meetings. Katya shifted her hold on Eliot, leapt off the couch, and ran for the door. 

“Hey, Trixie.” Katya handed Eliot and his bowl of food over to Violet with an apologetic yet nervous smile. “Think you can finish feeding him for me?” Katya asked Violet before she turned her attention back to Trixie. “What are you doing here?” 

Trixie glanced from Violet to Katya. “Just… we, I mean I–” 

Katya cringed at Trixie’s horrible lack of subtly. This was why she only worked at headquarters. 

“–was concerned about you and things.” 

“Well, you don’t have to be. I’m perfectly fine and safe here with Violet.” Katya frowned. “If that is all? We’re kind of waiting for our pizza.”

Trixie frowned. “You sure? Maybe we should take this outside.” 

 

Violet frowned as she fed the young Abra his slices of fruit. Who was this guy with the pink shirt and bald head? And why was he standing so close to Katya? Violet’s eyes narrowed. Was this Katya’s secret? Violet didn’t like the way this other guy looked at Katya, like he wanted her but yet was comfortable enough to get close to her without Katya pulling away. Violet didn’t like it one bit. 

Violet batted her eyelashes at the stranger. “Don’t be silly. We have more than enough pizza to share. Come in. Join us. I’m Violet by the way. And you are?”

 

Trixie blinked at Violet for a moment before she came to herself. “Oh, thank you.” 

Katya looked back at Violet. “Um, are you sure? I thought it was just gonna be, y’know, us tonight?”

 

Violet turned to Katya. “Your, uh, friend came all this way to see you. It would be rude to turn them away.” 

Violet frowned slightly. “I still didn’t catch your name,” she said to the stranger. 

Violet looked over the stranger and tried to see what Katya might see in this guy, especially compared to her. Was he funny? Loaded? Hung? It had to be something. Violet frowned. Who was this guy? Was this who Katya had called and who hadn’t given her permission to spill the big secret? Was he someone Katya had jumped into bed with once or twice trying to get over Violet’s sudden departure? 

Violet smiled sweetly. “So how do you two know each other?”

 

Trixie’s eyes widened. “Oh, it’s, um, Trixie.” Trixie glanced at Katya as she stepped inside before she looked back at Violet. “Katya and I know each other from, uh… That is, we met each other at, um…”

Katya rolled her eyes as she shut the front door. “Work. We know each other from work.” This was going to be a long evening unless Katya figured out a way to convince Trixie to just leave. 

Trixie nodded. “Yeah, that.” Trixie looked back at Katya. “I really do need to speak with you in private, you know? To confirm things?”

Katya huffed a breath as she crossed her arms. “Like I told you, it’s fine. It is all fine, and nothing happened that would deter things.”

“Ah.” Trixie nodded even though she still wished she could get Katya to fully verbally confirm that she hadn’t spilled anything to Violet that would jeopardize Spark’s plan, and so she looked back at Violet who seemed a little less hostile at the moment. “So, how did the two of you meet?” 

 

Violet pursed her lips at the thinly veiled discussion of whatever arrangement existed between Katya and Trixie. Violet’s brows knitted together. Trixie wasn’t Katya’s fiancé, was he? No, they said knew each other from work. That couldn’t be it. But… that didn’t mean they weren’t having a workplace romance. Trixie hadn’t been very forthcoming about how they knew each other. And come to think of it, Katya worked a lot of jobs. 

Violet’s frown deepened. Was she the other woman? She knew she was sexy but Violet was no one’s side piece. Katya had another thing coming if she expected Violet to have an affair with her. It was all or nothing. 

Violet schooled her features into a pleasant smile. “Oh we met at the park. My young eevee had never seen another of her species and took an interest in Callie. It just took off from there.” Violet fluttered her eyelashes. “Which of Katya’s workplaces do you two know each other from?”

 

Trixie’s eyes widened at Violet’s question. Clearly, Katya must not have told Violet about her actual singular job then. “Oh, well, um… It’s just that it is, um…”

Katya sighed as she rolled her eyes up to look at the ceiling. If he didn’t want Violet to find out the truth, he should have sent someone more competent with lying. After letting Trixie babble for a few more seconds, Katya finally interrupted her. “Trixie works as an administrator at a pokémon nursery, and I’m an aide that helps out with some of the newborns about once or twice a week,” Katya said with a smile at Violet. It was partially true; Trixie did work in administration, and Katya occasionally – when she wasn’t out on an assignment – got to help out with newly hatched pokémon. 

Trixie nodded as she smiled at Katya in thanks before she focused back on Violet. “Yeah, that. So, um, if you don’t mind me asking, how well do the two of you know each other?”

 

Violet locked eyes with Trixie. So that’s how this is going to be. “Oh, only about two weeks but it’s as if we’ve known each other for ever. We’ve grown quite close because of it. How long have you two known each other? Katya’s never mentioned you.”

 

Trixie’s smile became forced. Oh, so this is how she wants to play? “Oh, years.” Trixie had been interested in Katya basically since they met, and even though Katya continued to turn her down, she couldn’t see how Katya could be interested in Violet beyond a few fun fucks. “Everyone at hea–the nursery has heard about you. The pretty young Valor–” Trixie sneered– “model. Tell me, why Valor?”

Katya rolled her eyes. However, before she could say anything, a knock sounded at the door. 

“Thank God,” Katya said with a sigh as she turned to the door to get the pizza. After paying the delivery boy and shutting the door, Katya turned to face Trixie and Violet with the pizza boxes and a plastic bag with the salad and garlic knots in hand. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

Violet smirked in victory at Trixie’s admission that Katya had spoken about her to colleagues whereas Violet had never heard of this Trixie. Violet helped Katya set the table, making it even more obvious to Trixie that he was a just guest. The bathrobe Violet wore also was clearly Katya’s, which Trixie seemed to have already taken note of. 

Violet rolled her eyes and ignored the dig at Valor. First Callie and now this jealous slut. She was changing teams anyway. But Violet was certain that Trixie had a thing for Katya but she was less certain how much, if at all, Katya returned Trixie’s feelings. Violet sat down and helped herself to pizza and salad and garlic knots. 

Violet watched Katya tear hungrily into a garlic knot and Violet took a bite of her own. “At least we’ve both had garlic so when we kiss later we’re in the same boat,” Violet said to Katya, intentionally ignoring and possibly provoking Trixie. 

Violet watched as her tiny little Bella, now finished with her meal, came over to sniff at Trixie. Bella just kind of stared at the stranger, unsure what she should do. Uncharacteristically, Bella growled instead of going to greet the stranger. 

“Bella, down. Come here,” Violet ordered. The tiny eevee hopped into her lap but never took her eyes off of Trixie. “She’s not normally like this,” Violet said, adding that to the growing list of reasons why she didn’t like Trixie. If Bella didn’t like someone, there was clearly something wrong. She liked everyone. 

Violet kept one hand around Bella and used the other to eat her dinner. Before Violet could think of something to say to break the tense silence, Callie came and joined Bella in Violet’s lap. Calida nuzzled Violet affectionate and Violet scratched her ears. “Yeah I missed you too, fluffball. Even if you burned down my set.”

Violet realized that Katya and Trixie were both staring at her. “What?”

 

Katya smiled. “Nothing. Just glad to see you and Callie getting along so well again.” 

Trixie picked at her salad as she continued to stare. “I’m just curious. I’ve never seen Calida that affectionate with anyone other than Katya before.” Calida had always been more aloof with people from what Trixie had seen. “What’s your secret?” 

Katya narrowed her eyes at Trixie. Couldn’t she just hurry up and eat and get the hell out of there? For fuck’s sake. 

 

Violet pet Callie affectionately. “It’s been said that Pokémon can develop strong bonds with their trainer’s significant others. Callie is so smart too. She knows what’s up.” 

Bella cooed and Violet scratched her ears. “You’re smart too, Baby Bell, but you’ve got a lot to learn. Callie is a good role model though.” Callie nuzzled her hand. 

Violet’s phone began to ring and Nemesis brought it over to her. The caller ID said Tati. “Sorry, I’m going to answer this.” Not daring to dislodge Bella and Calida, Violet took the call. 

“Hey Tati, what’s up? I’m at dinner right now.”

The voice that answered her was not Tati’s though. “Violet, where the hell have you been?” Candela’s voice was hard, but Violet also detected a hint of concern. 

“I’m fine. How’s the weather over there?” Violet glanced up at Trixie and Katya. They both already knew she was on Valor but they didn’t need to know any more about that. Candela would understand.

“Violet, are you in any danger?”

“No, the weather here is fine.” Violet bit her lips. 

“Alright. But don’t hesitate to call if you are. There’s been troubling rumors that I wish you were at liberty to dispel.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ll call you back later, okay? Talk to you soon, sis.” Violet ended the call. Shit. If she wanted to defect to Instinct, she’d have to do it soon, before Candela got a chance to talk to Violet about what had happened. Violet didn’t know what to tell Candela. 

If Candela found out what really happened, she wouldn’t believe it. Even if Candela didn’t find it until it was too late she’d still be convinced that  
Spark brainwashed Violet and coerced her into joining Instinct. She’d think Violet needed rescuing and she wouldn’t stop until Violet was back with Valor. 

Violet shuddered. She needed to give Spark her answer and soon. Tomorrow she’d find a way. Tonight she just needed to survive this dinner. She could do that.

 

Katya raised an eyebrow at Violet’s lack of subtly as she brought her glass of water to her lips. The weather as a code phrase? Really? Violet certainly wouldn’t cut it for any sort of espionage work, that was for sure. Katya smirked. Violet was adorable at her attempt though.

Trixie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, that wasn’t suspicious at all,” she said to herself as she stabbed her salad with a fork. “’The weather’s fine.’ Uh huh, yeah, sure it is.”

Katya narrowed her eyes at Trixie while she took notice of Violet’s wide deer-in-headlights eyes. “Trixie? Shut up.” Katya then looked back over at Violet. “Problems? You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I’ll understand.”

 

Violet frowned. “We’re not at liberty to discuss anything at all when there are others present. But it basically sums up to them making sure I’m alright.” 

Violet sighed and pushed her plate away. “I’m going to lay down for a little, if that’s ok. You can join me later if you like, Katya. It was nice to meet you Trixie. Excuse me.” 

Violet retreated to Katya’s bed, Callie, Bella, Serpentina and Nemesis trailing behind her. Good. She could use a cuddle.

 

After Violet left, Katya turned the full force of her glare onto Trixie. “Are you happy? Now, what was so important that you needed to ask me in private?” 

“Um…” Trixie glanced down the hallway where Violet had disappeared into a room to make sure that the door was shut. “Well, I just wanted to confirm for Sp–” Trixie broke off saying Spark’s name when Katya’s glare somehow intensified– “our boss that you hadn’t told Violet anything about being in, you know,” Trixie lowered her voice to a whisper, “Instinct.” 

Katya rolled her eyes. “If you paid enough attention to my words earlier, you would have figured out that I already told you that I hadn’t. Now,” Katya stood up, “if that’s all, I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

“Wait!” Trixie leapt to her feet. “Why her?” 

Katya sighed as she ran a hand through her short hair. “Because I love her.” 

Trixie’s eyes widened. “No… You can’t!” Trixie took two steps towards Katya, grabbed her face, and pulled her in for a hard kiss. She had to convince Katya that Violet wasn’t worth it. She was. She loved Katya more than Violet ever could.

Katya shoved Trixie away. “What the fuck was that?” When Trixie attempted to reach for Katya, Katya recoiled from her hands. 

Flint, hearing the hard edge to Katya’s voice, lifted himself from where he had curled back up around the egg after he had finished his dinner.

“But, I just wanted to–”

“No. It’s time for you to leave.”

“You don’t under–”

Flint roared.

 

Violet had just settled into her cuddle puddle of Pokémon when she heard Flint roar. Nemesis was the first to spring into action, going straight through the wall to see what was causing the disturbance. Violet and the other three Pokémon arrived to see Flint and Nemesis, flames and shadowballs at the ready, backing Trixie out of the door while a clearly bothered Katya stood by numbly and watched. 

Violet stood next to Katya. “I think it’s time you left, Trixie.” Two trainers and five Pokémon stood at the ready and Trixie made the wise choice to leave. The tension in the room dissipated and Violet turned to Katya. 

"What happened? Are you okay?” Violet took one look at Katya and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

 

Katya let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “I’m fine.” 

Katya pulled out of Violet’s arms and turned to place a hand to Flint’s forehead. “Good boy. Thank you.” Katya then turned to face Nemesis, and she smiled at Nemesis’ goofy grin as she reached for one of Nemesis’ floating hands. “And thank you to you too.”

After she thanked the two pokémon, Katya glanced back at Violet. “Think I’m feeling kinda tired now after that debacle. Let me throw our leftovers in the fridge, then you want to head to bed?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Violet began helping Katya put the food away. “I’m afraid I’m a terrible overnight guest- I didn’t bring a toothbrush or any supplies. Might I borrow some please?”

Violet pressed a gentle kiss to Katya’s lips. “Thanks for letting me stay with you.”

 

Katya chuckled as she put in the last pizza box into the fridge. “I sadly don’t have a spare, but if you’re not grossed out at the idea, you can just borrow mine. I’ve got some mouthwash too, if that’s your thing. They’re all on the counter in the bathroom.” 

Katya grinned into Violet’s kiss. “I feel like I should be thanking you for staying. I love y–” a blush crept over Katya’s cheeks– “having you here.”

 

Violet smiled. “Why would I be grossed out? It’s not too different from kissing you?” Violet pressed another kiss to Katya’s lips. “And I love being here too.” Violet kept kissing Katya. After a while, she broke away with a smile. “I’m going to freshen up. Then we’ll put the Pokémon to bed. How’s that sound?”

 

Katya grinned. “Sounds like a perfect plan.” 

As Violet headed off into the bathroom to freshen up, Katya corralled their combined six pokémon into the living room and to the various beds that littered the room. Flint and Serpentina shared a spot by the window with Serpentina taking warmth from Flint’s flaming tail. Calida and Bella curled up together in the armchair while Katya cleaned off Eliot’s sticky hands before she deposited him in between Flint and Serpentina. 

Once they were all asleep, Katya turned to Nemesis. “I hope you can find a way to stay out of trouble?” Nemesis chortled in response, and Katya couldn’t help but shake her head with a grin before she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth herself. 

 

Violet began to brush her teeth as she thought about the day. She’d tried to take a gym, ended up a prisoner of Instinct, only to be let go, so she went to the Pokémon shelter and ended up getting back with Katya and almost having sex, and then not, and then meeting Trixie, and now spending the night. Quite the day. Violet was looking forward to curling up with Katya and going to sleep. 

Violet spit and looked up to see Katya’s reflection. She smiled. “Nemesis give you any trouble? She doesn’t sleep.” Violet handed over the toothbrush and began to wash her mouth. Violet surrendered the sink to Katya and moved behind her to rest her head on Katya’s shoulder and hold her hips. 

“Can’t wait to sleep with you,” she purred. Violet pressed a kiss to Katya’s neck. “Will you hold me all night?”

 

Katya grinned at Violet as she took her toothbrush. “Nemesis was perfectly fine. Though, it wouldn’t be a bad idea if her trainer also reminded her to behave.” 

As Katya brushed her teeth, she felt warmth seep up inside her as Violet leaned against her back. With her mouth full of toothpaste, Katya said, “You won’t be able to pry me off of you.” 

After another minute had passed, Katya finished brushing her teeth. Once she rinsed out her mouth, Katya turned in Violet’s arms, and she wrapped her arms around Violet’s shoulders. “Ready for bed, Vi?” 

 

Violet chuckled. Not a bad idea at all. “I’m ready.” Violet took Katya’s hand as they returned to bed. “Goodnight Nemesis. Stay out of trouble,” she called into the darkness. 

The couple got into bed and wrapped their arms around each other. “Goodnight Katya.” Violet kissed her deeply. “See you in the morning.”

 

Katya smiled down at Violet in her arms. “Goodnight, Violet.” Katya watched as Violet fell asleep in her arms with a smile on her face. This, this felt right and perfect. As Katya’s own eyelids grew heavy, she placed a final kiss to Violet’s brow. “Love you,” she said under her breath just before she succumbed to sleep as well.

 

Did Katya just say that she loved Violet? Violet didn’t spend much time thinking on it though before sleep took her. She was just so comfortable in Katya’s arms. 

The next morning Violet woke up still in Katya’s arms. The sun hadn’t risen yet and Violet saw absolutely no reason why she had to get up either.  
Violet wondered how long Valor would let her hide away with Katya before they came to get her and make sure she was safe. If Violet was going to defect to Instinct, she’d need to do it before that happened. But at the same time she wanted to not seem too eager to accept Spark’s offer. It was a fine line. 

Violet noticed purple hands coming though the wall. Nemesis. “Go away, you big goof. I want to sleep some more.” Violet chuckled. “Of course not. What do you want?” 

Violet extracted herself from Katya’s sleeping hold and followed Nemesis’s ghost hands to where she pointed out the window. As soon as she saw what Nemesis was pointing at, she dropped to the floor. That tall blonde Instinct member who had brought Bella in was sitting on the bench at the bus stop across the street. Nemesis probably recognized her. 

Was Instinct tracking her? Violet looked fearfully down at Katya’s sleeping form. How much danger had she just put Katya in? Fuck. 

Violet shook Katya awake. Her worried look clearly transferred to Katya as her sleepy grin disappeared as soon as she opened her eyes and looked at Violet. 

“Katya, I think we’re in danger. The team that kidnapped me- one of their members is outside. Nemesis recognized her. I think we’re being watched. I’m so sorry to drag you into this but I’m afraid what they’ll do to you.”

Violet bit her lip. “I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to go to one of my friends from Valor. Her name is Tati and she’ll protect you and she’ll let Valor know what happened. I’m going to give myself up to them so you can get away.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s hold on for a minute before we go talking about giving yourself up or anything,” Katya said as she got out of bed to check out the window. Alaska. Dammit. Think fast, think fast. “I think I recognize her. I think I’ve seen her take the bus from here on occasion.” Katya turned back to Violet. “You recognize her from Instinct? So Instinct’s the group that took you?” Katya shook her head. “Doesn’t matter right now. Let’s wait to see if she’s just taking the bus like a normal person before we jump to conclusions, alright?” Katya asked with a small smile. 

“Why don’t you go check on our pokémon.” Katya rubbed her hand along Violet’s back as she slipped her phone into her other hand. “I’m gonna go tinkle, and we’ll see if she leaves or not in the next fifteen minutes when the bus comes. Okay?” Katya gave Violet a quick kiss. “I’m sure it’ll all be fine. Brb.”

As soon as Katya was in the bathroom, she pulled up Alaska’s contact info and sent a text.

To Alaska: [text]: get ur ass on the nxt bus asap! if s wants som1 watching, make sure its not som1 v would recognize!

As soon as she sent the text, Katya deleted the text. Did they really have to make it harder for Katya to keep the lie from Violet? For fuck’s sake! 

 

Violet raised a brow once Katya returned. “How do you know she’s Instinct?” She pulled Katya to the floor so they could peek out the window and see if she took the next bus. 

Violet sighed. “But yeah. Instinct was the one that kidnapped me. I went to take a gym by myself to blow off some steam and I had the sense it was too easy to take and I was right. They waited until I was deep in the gym and then they surrounded me. We fought hard but there was just too many of them. I woke up a few hours later tied up in an interrogation room with this.” Violet pointed to the cut on her head. 

“They told me they were going to take my Pokémon for Instinct and retrain them but then Spark himself came in later and assured me they were just speaking out of their asses and he had her,” Violet indicated the woman at the bus stop, “bring Bella in as proof.” 

“Spark made me an offer and then told his team to take me home. They tied me up more and Spark had to tell them to only blindfold me. They gave me my Pokémon back and dropped me at home. I don’t even know how they know where I live.”

Violet rested her head on Katya’s shoulder. “The only reason I’m even thinking of changing teams is because of you. So much about Instinct makes me nervous though. I don’t trust them. Other than Spark, none of his team actually seems to want me there. And I’m afraid I’ll be nothing after my initial defection. Maybe I should go find Mystic and offer up both team’s headquarters. Think they’d be amenable to protecting us?”

 

Katya stilled as Violet questioned her about knowing how she was taken by Instinct. Shit. Stupid mistake. Lucky for Katya, Violet seemed to just move on rather than wait for an answer, so Katya would have a tad more time to figure out how to cover. Maybe she could say she’d seen Alaska – or the tall blonde in this case – wearing the Instinct insignia around before? That could work. 

As Violet rested her head against Katya’s shoulder, Katya wrapped an arm around Violet’s back. “You don’t have to change for me, you know? I mean, I’m glad you’re considering it since Valor does make me uneasy, but I’d hate for you to do something that makes you uncomfortable. And, playing devil’s advocate here so please don’t get pissed with me,” Katya said with a small grin as she gave Violet a squeeze, “while I hate that Instinct’s goons treated you so poorly, they could have just been uncomfortable having someone from another team in their headquarters, especially since it seems as if they weren’t fully told on why Spark wanted you brought in in the first place. Most, I’d feel, would come around if you fully joined. However,” Katya smirked, “just because they may not have known doesn’t mean they don’t deserve a public reaming for what they did. If you do decide to go back to Spark, I’m sure you can request one.” 

Katya sighed. Time to tread the Mystic waters. “As for Mystic, from what I’ve learned about Blanche, their leader, they seem like they run things very militaristic. While they may accept your proposition, I don’t know if Blanche would see in value with you being a model. They seem like they would view your career as frivolous and pointless. Though–” Katya shrugged– “I could be completely wrong. Not like I’ve ever met Blanche or anything.” 

Katya then glanced at the clock. Plenty of time had passed for Alaska to have left. Katya bent her head and kissed Violet’s forehead. “Wanna check to see if that blonde is still outside or not?” 

 

Violet peeked out the window. “Looks like the coast is clear.” Violet collapsed into Katya’s shoulder. She spoke into Katya’s neck. “If you were me, what would you do? Stay with Valor knowing that all your needs will be met but you’ll still have restrictions and it might cost you the person you’ve come to care a great deal about? Or do you defect to, Instinct, a team that promises you more freedom, but the rest is unknown? Especially since said team kidnapped you, attacked you, threatened your Pokémon and knows where you live? Or do you take the even more wildcard option and defect to the third team, Mystic, who you have no idea what they’ll offer you in exchange for the valuable information you can provide on both the other teams?”

Violet heaved a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what to do.” She clung tight to Katya. “I can’t hide here forever. If I’m going to defect, I have to do it before Valor decides to check on me. Candela herself called me yesterday. She never does that. She’s not going to let me go easily. I’ll never be safe again if I change teams. Valor doesn’t take betrayal easily. Can I really throw away everything she’s given me? Everyone in my life is Valor, from my agent to my friends to my neighbors even. Can I really sell them all out to Instinct or Mystic?” Violet searched for answers in Katya’s eyes, even though she didn’t really expect to find any. But the truth was, she was being torn apart and she needed something, anything to help her decide.

 

Katya wrapped her arms around Violet with a sigh. How should she play this one off? Should she push Violet towards Instinct, where Katya wanted her to go? Katya mentally shook her head. No, Katya couldn’t push Violet to choose; if she made the wrong choice for herself, she could end up resenting Katya for pushing something unwanted onto her.

Katya ran her hand up and down Violet’s back. “I can’t make that decision for you. You need to figure out for yourself what would make you the happiest. It sucks, and I wish I could just tell you what to do, but only you know what your heart really wants.” Katya turned her head to press a kiss to Violet’s temple. “Why don’t we spend today inside? You can try to figure out just what choice will make you the happiest in the long run. Don’t worry about the consequences and angering one team over another and what they might do because any choice you make will piss off somebody; just try to figure out which one would make you happy because that is all I want for you.”

 

Violet nodded. “You’re right.” She sighed again. “Let’s go check on the Pokémon. I could do with a shower too. How about I make pancakes? It’s the least I could do.” She pressed a kiss to Katya’s lips. “You’ve been so good to me.”

 

Katya smiled into Violet’s kiss.

“Pancakes sound wonderful.”


	21. Chapter 21

Violet took Katya’s hand and they walked out to the living room. They were greeted by their Pokémon. Violet pet Bella and Calida and stroked Serpentina’s hood. Flint was still protectively curled around the egg and Violet patted his head. “You’re doing such a good job watching over that egg, Flint.”

Violet washed her hands and started making pancake batter. Once it was made, she let the batter rise while the pan heated. She found some peaches and washed and sliced them, feeding a couple to Eliot, who’d teleported onto the counter to see what she was doing. Violet heated up a saucepan with some brown sugar and cinnamon and threw the peaches in. 

Violet checked her heat, and deeming it ready, she poured the first pancake. Violet looked over to Bella curled up in Katya’s lap and couldn’t help her smile. This is what she wanted. A home with Katya, looking at her smile at their combined teams. She wanted space for Babyface and Flint. She wanted to sleep next to Katya every night and wake up and have mornings like this. 

Violet would take her time deciding on teams but in her heart, she knew what she had to do.

 

Bella was so sweet. She reminded Katya so much of Calida when she was younger, though even as an eevee, Calida had been bigger than Bella was now. She was such a tiny little thing. As she pet Bella, a delicious aroma of peaches and cinnamon wafted through the air. 

“Mmm, something smells delicious in there. Can’t wait to try it,” Katya said with a smile when she noticed Violet looking back at her.

 

Violet smiled. “Pancakes with brown sugar cinnamon peach syrup. Be ready soon.” 

Violet stared wistfully at Katya. She needed something to say before she revealed her plans before she had time to think them through. She knew she couldn’t stay with Valor. Not if it cost her Katya. Now the real question was Instinct or Mystic and how to make the best out of either team for what it would cost her. 

“When do you think they’ll let me take Babyface home? Think he’ll ever fly again?”

 

Katya grinned. “I’ll be ready for your delicious sounding and smelling food as soon as it’s done,” Katya said as she ran her hand down Bella’s back. 

Katya chuckled. “You’re still set on Babyface as a name, aren’t you?” Katya shook her head with a teasing grin before she really thought about Violet’s question. “Maybe a month. Maybe a couple of weeks if you really show a strong control of him, and I don’t know. They’re really banged up. He’d need a lot of physical therapy, so we’d probably not even be able to hazard a decent guess if they’ll be usable for at least a few months, probably close to half a year, and if they somehow are, it’d be even longer.” 

 

Violet flipped her pancakes. She bent slightly to display her ass, hoping to entice Katya closer. “Soon,” she said. 

“Too bad we can’t go to the shelter today. I need to bond with him. Give me two solid weeks and he’ll be perfectly trained. And yes, I’m absolutely set on Babyface. I think he’ll be able to fly again one day. And even if he doesn’t, I’ll love him anyway.” 

Violet looked over at Flint. “Any idea what kind of egg Flint’s hatching?” Violet was thinking of compatible Pokémon types. “I hope it’s a vulpix. Or a pichu. Something cute.”

 

Katya cocked her head. “We could if you want to, if you think that environment would help you reach your decision.” A small half-smile appeared on Katya’s face. “I usually get a lot of thinking done down there myself.”

Katya then looked back at Flint. “No fucking idea,” Katya said with a grin. “I’m just hoping it won’t be huge or put a huge dent in my food budget.”

 

Violet grinned. “Might be nice. See what Babyface thinks I should do.” Violet dished up some pancakes for them both. “Breakfast, shower, shelter?” Violet grinned. “Maybe they have a vulpix.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Katya’s eyes widened as she saw Violet start to walk over with two plates of breakfast. “Food!” Katya grinned as she reached out her hands for the food without disturbing Bella from her lap. “Gimme!”

 

Violet chuckled at Katya’s childlike glee. Violet put down the plate in front of Katya and sat down. Calida hopped into Violet’s lap and she scratched the flareon’ ears. Eliot teleported onto the table and Serpentina slithered over. Nemesis floated over. Flint watched the scene. 

It felt like a gathering of family.

 

After a delicious breakfast made by Violet, Katya worked on cleaning the table and dishes while Violet took her shower as well as preparing breakfast for their pokémon. This felt right. It felt like a home. Once everyone had their breakfast in front of them, Katya pulled out her phone. 

To Alaska: [text]: i’ve stayed and will continue to stay silent about my true allegiance, so, can i at least expect some fucking subtly? i can handle myself here, you know

Once she sent the text, she deleted the conversation as she always did. No use having potential incriminating evidence on her phone after all.

 

“Who’re you texting?” Violet asked, still wearing only a towel after her shower. She wasn’t jealous, not after how things had gone down with Trixie. She pressed a kiss to the top of Katya’s head. “I don’t know what to wear. I wish I’d brought clothes.” Violet chuckled darkly. “I might have to risk going back to mine for a bit. Long enough to grab clothes and anything else I need.”

 

“Just someone from work. Seeing if I can convince her to keep Trixie distracted next time I go back.” After Violet kissed her head, Katya turned her face back up as she reached her arm out to pull Violet back down for a more proper kiss. 

“Go ahead and pick something out from my closet. I’m sure I’ve got to have something that’ll fit you that you won’t be embarrassed about wearing in public. If you think it’s worth the risk though, I can see if I can get Eliot to teleport us there and out so no one will even be able to see you showing up at your apartment.”

Katya’s phone lay forgotten as Violet kissed her lover back unhurriedly, making herself comfortable on Katya’s lap as they kissed languidly. Violet let Katya remove her towel and admire her body. She just felt so right, naked and unafraid in Katya’s arms, content just to kiss her and be held by her. 

Violet broke for air and chuckled. “I’m in no hurry to dress. But it’s good to know we can make a quick trip of it with Eliot.”

 

Katya chuckled. “Eliot can be very useful when he’s of the mind to be,” Katya said as she ran her hand up and down Violet’s bare back. 

“Now, while I’d love to continue, I hate risking the possibility of this escalating further than we’re ready.” Katya shifted Violet so that Violet sat next to her rather than on top of her. “Why don’t you pick out something of mine to wear while I shower, and maybe you can work on buttering Eliot up so we can convince him to take us back to your place?” 

 

Violet nodded. She went to Brian’s closet to find something to wear before heading into the kitchen to find something to bribe Eliot with. 

Hmm… Strawberry ice cream. That might work…

After a quick shower, Katya threw on some easy and comfortable clothes before she made her way to the living room only to pause and smile at Violet. She looked gorgeous in Katya’s oversized shirt and yoga pants while she held Eliot and fed him little spoonfuls of something pink. Ice cream, maybe? 

“So, looks like you and Eliot are getting along. You look stunning, by the way,” Katya said as she pushed herself off the wall to finish approaching Violet. 

 

Violet blushed. She’d chosen the pants because she knew they’d make her ass look good. And the shirt because, well, it was very Katya and Violet kinda wanted to look like she belonged to Katya. “Thanks,” she managed. 

“I think I might be winning Eliot over,” she chuckled. “Shall we gather our teams? There could be anything waiting for us.”

 

Katya smirked. “Sure you need your clothes? Because, just gotta say, I’m really liking you in mine,” Katya said with a grin. 

“You’ve got a point though. Best to make sure we’ve got everyone just in case.” Katya then fetched her and Violet’s balls, and after she handed Violet her three balls, Katya recalled Flint and Calida. Once they were both safely stored against her belt, Katya picked up Eliot and turned to Violet. “Ready to go?”

 

Violet smiled back. “I’ll be sure to grab some of my sexy clothes, but I may not be giving these pants back. They make my ass look great."

With a devilish grin, Violet teased, “I like it when you handle my balls.” Violet recalled her three Pokémon, putting Bella and Serpentina’s pokeballs in her belt, keeping Nemesis in hand should she need her. 

Violet held out her hand to Katya. “Alright. Shall we?”

 

Katya smiled at Violet as she took her hand. “We shall.” Katya then turned to look at Eliot. “Alright, Eliot, remember where Violet lives?”

Eliot cocked his head. “’ba?” 

Katya grinned. “Yeah, Violet right here,” Katya said with a nudge to Violet’s shoulder. “Think you can teleport us back to her living room?”

“Ba Ba!” Eliot pounded his small little hands against Katya’s chest. The violet human was already here. Why’d he have to take her back? 

“She just needs to pick up a few things before we visit the shelter.”

“… Aba?” Shelter? Bruce? 

Katya grinned. “Yeah, we’re gonna go to the shelter and see Bruce.”

“Aba!” Eliot closed his eyes as he clung to his Katya’s shirt, and once he visualized the violet human’s home, he teleported. 

When they landed, Katya moved to steady Violet. “Yeah, teleportation takes some getting used…” 

Katya trailed off as she realized someone else was watching them. What the fuck was Tati doing here?


	22. Chapter 22

Violet froze. “Tati… What’re you doing here?” She knew quite well why Tati was there. Candela had sent her to check on her and bring her into Valor. Her window to escape the team was beginning to close, and worse, she was dragging Katya with her. 

Tati was not looking at Violet and Violet couldn’t help the surge of fear within her. Whatever deal she made with whatever team, she’d need to include protection for Katya in it. 

“Tati, this is-”

But Tati cut her off. “Your ex with the flareon? What a cutie. I can see why you went running back, Vi.” Tati looked wickedly at Katya. Violet didn’t like it one bit. 

Violet frowned. “Do you two know each other?” Tati was sexy, but Violet was sexier, but she knew it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that they had met before. Especially given the way Eliot babbled excitedly at seeing Tati. 

Violet frowned. Tati was Valor, and Katya hated Valor. It was the very reason Violet was considering changing teams. What on earth was going on here? “Is there something I should know about?

 

When Violet was looking back at Tati, Katya mouthed, ‘Later,’ to her. It had been months, nearly a year, since Katya had last seen Tatiana, and only a few people knew exactly where she'd gone. All Katya knew was that Spark had sent her on some longterm assignment that prevented Tati from having contact with anyone from Instinct. Did her assignment have something to do with Valor? With Candela even? 

“Nothing really important. We’ve hooked up a few times–”

Tati laughed. “More than a few.”

“–but,” Katya emphasized, “we haven’t seen each other in close to a year. So,” Katya glanced at Violet as she shifted a wiggling Eliot in her arms, “you and Tati are close?” 

 

A year. So before Tati had joined Valor. That made sense. Didn’t mean Violet liked it, but it made sense. 

“We’re on the same team,” Violet replied. If Katya didn’t like that Violet was Valor, she wouldn’t like that Tati was either. She did consider Tati a friend though. "And we are friends. Tati’s even modeled with me way back in the day. I might still have the spread somewhere.”

Violet went to her bookshelf to find a particular magazine. They were all perfectly organized so it wasn’t hard. She flipped to the centerfold, which was an artistic shot of her and Tatianna nude and kissing while wet and covered in glitter and feathers. Katya may not have been the only one to have a little bit of a history with Tati, although she and Violet had never gone much further off set than drunkenly making out and groping each other on occasion. 

“I’m staying with Katya and we just popped by to grab some supplies. I had a bit of a run in with a gang and I didn’t want to be alone,” Violet said. “But I’m fine now.” Violet hopped that Tati wouldn’t press her for more, not with Katya there. Hopefully that was enough for Candela and Tati would let them be and Violet could find a way to find Instinct. She was pretty sure she could make her way back to their headquarters. That would certainly give her a bit more power than the last time, letting them know that she knew where their headquarters were. 

Violet knew if she wanted to change teams, she couldn’t let Tati take her and Katya in to Valor. They needed to get away and soon. Violet didn’t really want to leave Katya alone with Tati but she trusted Katya and she really needed to get her stuff so they could go. 

“We’re in a bit of a rush so I’m just going to pack real quick and we’ll be off. Thanks for stopping by to check on me, Tati.” Violet smiled prettily before retreating to her bedroom, grabbing her essentials and packing them away as fast as possible.

 

As soon as Violet was in her room, Katya turned to Tati. “So, this is where he sent you?” Katya asked while making sure that she kept her voice soft so that Violet couldn’t overhear from the other room. 

Tati smirked. “What? No, ‘Hello, good to see you,’ hug?” 

Katya rolled her eyes and shifted Eliot to her hip.

Tati chuckled. “Fine, fine. Basically, he wanted me to get about as inner circle as I could get. My turn.” Tati dropped her smile. “What are you doing with Violet?”

Katya let out a breath. “He wanted me to–”

“Are you using her?” 

“Fuck, no. No, no. It’s just that–” Katya ran her free hand through her hair– “it’s complicated. I really like her, but…” 

Tati sighed. “But he wants to steal her from Candela. Makes sense. So, what’s his current plan for her?”

“He made her an offer. She’s considering it.” 

Tati’s eyes widened. “Really? She’s actually considering it? Wow.” Tati pursed her lips. “Always knew your dick was good, but I didn’t realized just how good.” 

Katya rolled her eyes. “Shut up, you hussy. We haven’t–”

“What?!” Tati’s voice rose. “How haven’t you tapped that yet?”

Katya shook her head with an amused smile. “I’m waiting until after I can tell her the truth. And keep it down would you?” 

Tati frowned. “Bossman won’t let you?”

Katya shook her head negative. 

Tati smirked. “What if I told her? Think I’d get a threesome out of it?” 

 

Violet had finished her packing and heard Tati’s voice raise questioningly in the other room. Violet couldn’t help her curiosity. 

“You two swapping scandalous stories about me?” she teased. 

Tati grinned as she flipped through the magazine of their infamous spread together. It was a series of a dozen images, each one racier than the last, and the two of them had very nearly mixed business and pleasure after that shoot but somehow they hadn’t. 

“Oh there’s too many scandalous stories about you, Chachki, to tell in such a short time. But tell me, why haven’t I seen this magnificent ass of yours in the flesh since this?” Tati asked. She had flipped to the a very sexualized photo of the two of them, Violet’s bare ass getting a glitter spank from Tati, the two of them only wearing jewelry as Tati stood over Violet, the shadows and placement artistically hiding their parts. Tati grinned devilishly at her and Violet decidedly remembered how Tati’s hands had felt on her once upon a time. 

Violet stole a glance over at Katya, who suddenly seemed very interested in the dynamic between his old hookup and his current lover. While Violet wished she was already comfortably intimate with Katya, she couldn’t help but imagine how hot it would be if the three of them got in the bedroom together. 

Violet flipped the page in the magazine Tati still held to a black and white photo of her nude in Tati’s lap wearing a collar, words printed on her back, and Tati’s strapon dildo obscuring her ass crack from the camera’s view. The irony of a drag queen wearing a strapon appealed to something in Violet. “This was a fun shoot. Maybe we can convince Katya to help us recreate it one day.”

Violet knew that she’d be leaving Valor soon and Tati would probably never forgive her, but the thought of the threesome between the three of them was too hot to not consider. A pity that Katya hated Valor so much, because Violet was kinda liking the idea of getting physical with Tati while Katya watched. 

“But Tati,” Violet began, “I might be going away for a while.” Tati was her friend after all, and Violet knew she was about to betray her. 

Tati smirked and Violet raised a brow. “You wouldn’t happen to be considering defecting to Instinct would you?” 

Violet immediately denied it. “No! Whatever made you think that?” Violet tried to laugh it off. 

Tati placed a hand on her shoulder. “Oh honey, don’t lie to me. I’m proud of you for taking a stand against Candela and her manipulation of you and your career. I’ll let you in on a little secret, Vi. What you see isn’t always the truth. Valor’s been using you. I’m glad to see that you’re considering coming and joining me on Instinct. There’s more of us than you know. But we’re friends, Vi. And I want to help you. I know how to get you what you want from Spark. I assume you have a list of demands prepared if you’re going to change teams?” Violet nodded numbly. “Good.”

Violet looked disbelievingly at Tati. “You’re a double agent? You’re like Candela’s right hand.”

Tati smiled and turned to yet another racy pic of them where Tati lay on top of Violet, a designer logo painted on her back as the two of them made out in a puddle of paint. “What if we redid this shoot and had Instinct painted instead? Might be a great way to relaunch my modeling career.” Tati’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Katya can watch. Hopefully Callie won’t light everything on fire again.”

 

Katya wished she could cross her arms, but, sadly, Eliot made that wish difficult. “I hate you,” Katya said with a mocking shake of her head. “So much right now.” 

Tati just grinned back at Katya. “Oh, you know you love me. We have the same parts after all,” Tati said with a wink.

Katya raised an eyebrow as her lip twitched from a repressed smile. “Hate. You.” 

Tati blew Katya a kiss. 

Katya then turned to Violet. “You get everything you need? Want to drop it off at my place and then hit the shelter?” 

 

Violet stared at Katya and Tati. 

“You’re really Instinct? And you’re telling me now?"

Violet must’ve looked nervous or shocked or something because Tati came over and put a hand on Violet’s shoulder. 

“I know it’s shocking, Vi. I wouldn’t have revealed myself normally but I hear Spark has already approached you.”

Violet raised a brow. “He kidnapped me, but a minor detail it seems as he let me go almost immediately.” Violet’s head was spinning. Could she trust no one? “Tati, have you always been Instinct? Have you been selling us out from the beginning?”

Tati looked at her. “Violet, do you really still consider yourself part of Valor? Candela has lied to you. She doesn’t want the change that you do. You have a huge following. Having you be a spokesperson for Valor would boost the team’s image enormously, but she doesn’t let you on the front lines so you don’t see what Valor really is. You’ve never seen Candela stir her team to violence. You’ve never seen the destruction they’ve left behind.”

“I never approached you for Instinct because I didn’t think you’d ever get away from Candela long enough to see what’s really going on. You wouldn’t have been receptive to listening to me. And while Spark’s method of getting to talking to you may not have been the best, he couldn’t exactly just go up to you in public. My team allegiance I’ve lied about, but I truly consider you a friend, Vi. I’m not telling you you should join Instinct but I am telling you that Valor isn’t the place for you. Not if you really and truly want change.”

Tati opened her phone and handed it to Violet. “Open my latest messages from Candela.”

Violet complied but she feared what she would see. Sure enough, increasingly more rabid texts from the Valor leader instructing Tati to find Violet “by any means necessary” and bring her in ASAP before “she could be corrupted”. Candela spoke of reeducating Violet and making those who tried to take her away pay. Further down, Candela also instructed Tati to see to it that Violet’s ex with the flareon was brought in for questioning. 

Violet looked up fearfully at Tati. “We’re in danger. Me and Katya both. And you too if she finds out.” 

Tati nodded. “As of yet, Spark doesn’t know how urgent your situation is. Make your demands now. He’ll likely give you most of what you want, knowing how big of a blow it would be to Candela to lose you. But you’re going to need protection and soon.” 

Violet nodded. “You’re right.”

Tati grinned. “You can always thank me with a threesome.”

Violet barked out a laugh. “Our relationship is still pretty new but once we get to that point I assure you you’ll be the first person we invite into our bedroom.” 

Violet turned back to Katya. “I’m sorry I’ve dragged you into this. Babyface is going to have to wait. Maybe we can drop my stuff at yours and then the three of us can go to Instinct’s headquarters on 3rd. I’d rather not let you wait around for Valor to find you.”

Tati grinned. “They let you know where headquarters are?” She snorted. “I’ll let Spark know that you could have sold him out and didn’t. Should help you get what you want.”

Tati turned back to Katya. “Shall we get this show on the road then?”

 

Katya’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist as she read the texts over Violet’s shoulder. 

“Yes. We shall.” Katya wrapped her arm around Violet’s waist and she gestured for Tati to grab ahold as well. “Eliot?”

Eliot had grown quiet as the humans all talked. He could sense that something serious, something bad, was going on. “Aba?”

"Take us back home.”

“Ba.” Eliot clung to his Katya’s shirt and teleported them back home. As soon as they landed, Eliot started to pant a little. Three humans was a lot more than he was used to. 

“Just drop your things on the couch,” Katya told Violet as she let go of her waist to head into the kitchen. “I’m so proud of you, Eliot,” Katya said as she rubbed his back. “Think you can handle one more trip for us?” Katya shifted Eliot again as she reached into the fridge to grab a juice box. 

“Aba?” Eliot cocked his head as his body began to relax again after the strenuous teleportation. 

“We need to get to Instinct, and we need to do it fast. Think you can manage it?”

Eliot reached for the juice box and yanked it to his chest before he stared back up at his Katya and nodded. “Aba.”

Katya smiled. “Such a good abra you are.” 

Katya then returned back to the living room and wrapped her arm back around Violet’s waist. “Let’s go.”

–

After Eliot had teleported them to right in front of the doors to Instinct’s headquarters and Katya had opened his juice box for him, the three of them made their way inside. Katya let Violet and Tati lead the way while she remained a step behind to allow Violet the opportunity of being seen as being the one in control of everything. It didn’t take long though for Spark to hear of their appearance, and he quickly intercepted them before they made it far into the building. 

“Violet,” Spark said with a smile, “what a pleasant surprise. And Tatianna, Katya, what are you two doing here?” Spark’s smile became sharp as he looked at Katya. “I thought I forbade you from telling Violet anything so she could make her choice on her own?”

Katya gritted her teeth and she carefully avoided looking at Violet. She couldn’t bear to see her reaction. “I didn’t.” 

“Oh.” Spark’s smile softened and became bright. “Very good then.” He turned back to Violet. “So, my dear Violet, what brings you here today? Come, let’s take this to my office.”


	23. Chapter 23

Wait, Spark knew Katya? How did he- No, no, no he couldn’t be saying that. Because that meant… that meant that Katya lied to her. Used her. Betrayed her. 

But Katya wasn’t looking at her. Pointedly not looking at her. Which meant it was probably true. Violet numbly let Spark lead her away to his private office. 

As Spark turned to shut the door Violet let out her Pokémon. And once Spark turned around, she let her rage loose and punched him solidly in the face. Spark recoiled and when her turned back to Violet, she could see the blood running down from his nose. 

“You’re despicable,” she spat. “You made me trust them. Love them. And they didn’t care about me. They just wanted me for you. I should have sold you out to Candela!”

Violet knew that this wasn’t going to end well for her but she’d be damned if she didn’t go down fighting. She needed something, someone to take her rage out on. Her Pokémon adopted her rage, merely waiting for her order to strike. 

The door behind Spark opened and Violet poised to strike but it was Tati and Katya and Violet felt her heart crack.

 

Katya’s eyes widened as she took in the sight. Violet glaring at Spark with her team beside her. Spark holding his nose as blood dripped down his face. Oh, shit. Oh, fuck no. No, no, no…

Spark narrowed his eyes at Violet. “You dare strike me in my own home?” Spark’s hand went down to his belt and he pulled out a single great ball. “Fearow, let’s show her what happens to those that go against me,” Spark said as he threw his ball into the air. 

“No!” Katya shoved Eliot at Tati and ran passed Spark to stand between Violet and Fearow. “Please, don’t hurt her.” 

 

Violet’s eyes narrowed. A Zapdos named Fearow. Of course. Violet knew it was foolish, but she wasn’t afraid. There was no way any of this turned out well for her. Her team was with her. They’d fight with her until the bitter end, even against a legend like this. 

But then Katya stepped in, no doubt wanting to deescalate the situation. 

“Move, Katya,” she said coldly. “I said move.”

 

“No.” Katya looked over her shoulder at Violet. “I’m not letting anything hurt you.” 

Katya then looked back at Spark. “If you attack her, you’re going to have to attack me first."

Spark rolled his eyes as he pulled out a handkerchief to hold against his nose. “Such sentiment. Am I right, or am I right, Fearow?” 

The zapdos, Fearow, screeched in response as static bounced between its feathers. 

Katya looked back at Spark, pleading him with her eyes to please give Violet another chance. 

Spark sighed. “Fine, fine. Violet, if you recall you pokémon and give the balls to Tatianna within the next thirty seconds, I won’t electrocute you all. Happy?” Spark looked down at his watch. “You’re down to twenty-five seconds, by the way.” 

 

Violet huffed, annoyed. “I told you to move.” Nonetheless, she recalled her Pokémon and handed them over, glaring at Katya the whole time. Tati took Violet’s belt and put a gentle hand on Violet’s waist. 

“Please, Vi. I beg you. Don’t resist. You don’t know the full story.” Even Tatianna looked panicky, something Violet had never seen. 

Violet shook off Tati’s hand and marched out of Spark’s office. Violet went up to the nearest bewildered looking Instinct goon. “Well, aren’t you going to put me in an interrogation room or something?”

 

Courtney’s eyes widened. “Oh, um…” She looked behind Violet at Spark who was leaning against the doorframe staring at Violet.

“Take her to one of the cells. Think she needs some time to cool off. I don’t appreciate Valor tempers around here.”

Courtney nodded. “Right. Of course.” Courtney, now with some direction, turned to Violet. “Follow me.” 

As Courtney led Violet down the hallway towards their makeshift prison, Spark turned to face Tati and Katya as he recalled Fearow. “You two. Office. Now.” 

Katya gulped, yet she nodded and recalled Eliot herself before she and Tati took their seats before Spark. This would likely be a long meeting. Katya hoped Violet would understand when she finally got a chance to explain herself.

The pretty blonde led Violet deep into the headquarters, looking nervously over her shoulder from time to time but otherwise she didn’t seem too bothered by the strange proceedings. Violet made no resistance and followed the blonde. They didn’t restrain her or cover her eyes but Violet knew there was no way she was getting out of here anytime soon. 

Soon enough Violet found herself locked in a plain cement room with a cot and a chair, both nailed to the floor. There were no cameras in here so Violet punched the unforgiving wall, uncaring of the harm she did herself, and curled up on the cot to stew over Katya’s and Instinct’s betrayal.

 

After a long meeting with Spark where Tati told him of Candela’s plans for Violet, Katya informed him of Violet’s original intentions when she stepped into headquarters, and Spark berated the pair of them (Tati for revealing herself to Violet without permission and Katya for overstepping her bounds), Spark eventually conceded and praised Tati and Katya for following their instincts because they did get Violet to him and prevent a physical confrontation from happening at their base – which Spark frowned upon. Spark told Tati to inform him when Violet seemed ready to talk civilly while he held onto Violet’s pokémon personally, and then he dismissed the pair of them with a warning to stay out of trouble. 

“So,” Tati said as she turned to Katya, “I think I’m gonna grab some lunch for Violet from the canteen. Wanna join?” 

Katya shook her head. “Maybe later. I’ve got something I want to do first.” 

“Alright.” 

Tati then headed off towards the canteen while Katya turned towards the hallway Violet had been taken down. Katya needed to know just how upset Violet was with her. 

Once Katya made it to the door that led to the prison ward, she paused. “I think I’m gonna need your help here, Callie,” she said under her breath as she pulled out the old pokéball that belonged to Calida. With a flick of her wrist, Katya released Calida who let out a small yawn once she landed on the ground. When Calida took in her surroundings, she looked over to Katya and let out a confused coo. “Yeah, um, Violet’s sorta locked up right now. Think you can check up on her for me? See how she’s feeling?” After Calida gave an affirmative yip, Katya opened the door and gestured to the guard to let Calida into the cell. Hopefully, Calida could work her magic.

–

This was why Calida hated being in her pokéball. Clearly, humans could not function without her without finding a way of getting into trouble. Calida huffed as she made her way to the door that the guard was unlocking for her that held her Katya’s human’s scent. Now Calida had to walk into a situation without knowing all the details since she had been put away for the passed few hours. Such clueless humans. 

As soon as the door opened, Calida trotted inside. She flinched a little at the sound of the door closing behind her again, though it was no matter. She’d be let out once she fixed everything again. Calida continued to trot over to the small bed where a lump that smelled of her Katya’s human lay. 

Calida yipped. 

 

Violet rolled over at hearing the door open and close and a Pokémon yip. Her hand hurt, and was probably broken, but Violet knew that it was to be expected after punching a cement wall. But what she didn’t expect was seeing Calida being admitted into her cell. Alone no less. 

Violet frowned. What the hell did that mean? “What are you doing here Callie?” Violet sighed as the flareon merely looked expectantly at her. “Katya tell you what she did to me? How she sold me out to Instinct?” Violet sighed. “I thought she cared about me but how can she care about me and push me to leave Valor for Instinct? She lied. She never told me she was Instinct. No wonder she hates Valor. And you too. Now I get why you lit my set on fire and why you hated me. You should still hate me. I’m the enemy.” 

“You know, Callie, I was going to join Instinct for Katya. I know Katya didn’t ask it of me, but I was going to leave everything I had with Valor for her. Because I thought I had everything with Katya. I thought she was the one.” Violet couldn’t help her voice getting thick with emotion as she barely held back tears. “Why couldn’t she just have told me that she was Instinct? Why did she have to lie and use me? Now I’m a prisoner. A game piece for them to use against Candela. I’ve got nothing left, Callie. They’ve taken everything from me.”

 

Calida huffed at the stupid human. Didn’t her Katya’s human know yet that Calida only welcomed family into their home and that they all belonged to her Katya (though, in Calida’s opinion, her Katya wouldn’t last a day without Calida, so it would likely be more accurate to say that her Katya belonged to Calida, but, semantics)? Her Katya rarely ever even let anyone into their home. 

With another little huff, Calida leapt onto the small bed with her Katya’s human where she gave her a soft bat to the nose with her paw. Seriously, her two humans had to learn how to communicate better. 

 

Violet shook off Callie’s paw and put her uninjured hand in front of her face. Calida though curiously bumped her head against Violet’s arm, below her injury and made a noise that may have been scolding. 

“Yeah I know. I punched Spark and the wall. I think Spark’s head was harder,” Violet joked. Callie merely blinked at her. “Tough crowd.” 

Violet didn’t hear her cell door opening a second time as Callie bumped her arm again. “I know, Callie but there’s nothing I can do about my hand right now.”

“What happened to your hand?”

Violet whipped up to see Tati enter with a tray of food. Violet sat upright, immediately wary. “Tati. What do want? Are you here to butter me up before Spark films a hostage video of me to send to Candela?” Tati flinched at Violet’s harsh words but Violet paid it no mind. “Or are you the pretty face they send in to make it seem like I have a friend before they torture me and you’ll come back after and act like you care about me in hopes that I’ll spill something? Torture me all you want. I won’t give up at thing. All I’ve got left in me is spite.”

 

Tati rolled her eyes. “No one’s going to torture you. While Valor may have liked to use force to get what they wanted, that’s not the way we work around here.” Tati smirked. “We prefer bribes.” At the silence, Tati sighed. “Tough crowd,” Tati said, unknowingly repeating what Violet had said moments earlier. 

“Anyway, I brought you some lunch. Tried to get you what you like, but there’s only so many options in the canteen.” Tati placed the tray on the cot beside Violet. “Let me call for a medic to take a look at your hand. What did you even do to get it so banged up anyway?"

Calida huffed as she lay down beside Violet, placing her head on Violet’s thigh. Stupid humans. They never seemed to really hear each other; they never could read each other like pokémon could. 

 

“I don’t honestly know what you think you can bribe me with that could possibly change my mind about Instinct.” Violet heaved a heavy sigh. “I don’t need a medic. I think you guys have done enough damage already.”

Tati rolled her eyes again. “You’re being an idiot, Vi.”

“I know. I was an idiot to ever trust you or Katya. Look at what it’s gotten me.” Violet gestured to her cell. “Four cement walls. Everything I’ve ever wanted,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “If you must know, I punched Spark and the wall. Spark’s head was harder, for the record.”

Tati snorted a laugh. “Of that I have no doubt.”

Violet smiled ruefully. At least Tati thought that was funny. “Why don’t you go and take Calida with you? I’m sure we have nothing further to discuss.”

Tati groaned. “You don’t know what really happened. Katya didn’t use you. And everything I told you was the truth.”

Violet scoffed. “You honestly expect me to believe that? You both played me false and sold me out. We were friends Tati. And Katya made me believe that I loved her. When really all you two wanted was to bring me to Spark. What did he give you, Tati? What was the price that was paid for me? I’m curious. What did he give you both to give me up and convince me to throw away everything I worked so hard for? What was the price of betrayal?”

 

Tati rolled her eyes. “I hate talking to you when you’re being so stubborn, y’know? Doubt you’d even believe me right now, but to answer your question?” Tati leaned in. “Nothing. Even if you don’t believe me, I still consider you one of my best friends, and I just wanted you out of a dangerous situation.” Tati then straightened up. “Think I’m gonna go get that medic personally for you.” 

As Tati turned to go, she paused. “By the way, there’s a reason I was the one sent on a long term undercover mission and not Katya, and it’s not because I’m just better at it than her. She’s always had a stronger connection to pesky things like morals and the like. Just something for you to think about. Coming, Callie?” 

Calida huffed. Seriously? Leave her Katya’s human when she was being stupid? Not a chance. Calida flopped onto her side and yawned. It certainly seemed like she’d be here awhile. 

 

Violet rolled her eyes. “Because what I see isn’t always the truth? I’ve only heard you say that a million times.” Tatianna just shook her head and left. 

Callie bumped Violet’s thigh. “Why didn’t you go with her Callie. You don’t have to be stuck here.” Callie didn’t budge. “Fine, you can stay. But if it’s not Tati who comes back, you shouldn’t stay and watch them torture me and record a video to send to Candela.” 

Violet heaved a sigh and looked at her hand. It was definitely broken, she decided. It matched her heart.


	24. Chapter 24

Calida huffed. Why was it that when humans were being stupid that they also had to be stubborn at the same time? 

After a few minutes, the door opened, and a woman with big, country-styled hair walked it with a medic bag. “So what’s this I hear about someone needing a medic around these here parts? Oh, hi there, Miss Callie. What are you doing here?” 

Calida stared at the familiar human. On one paw, she was always very helpful and was very talented at taking care of pokémon and humans alike. One the other…she was absolutely exhausting to be around. Only pups – and the handful of younger humans that followed her around to learn from her – seemed able to keep up with her.

The woman then spotted Violet’s hand. “Oh, baby girl, what did you do to yourself? Come ‘ere,” she said as she made her way to the small cot. “Mama Alyssa will fix you right on up.” 

 

Violet stared at the energetic woman who was apparently one of Instinct’s medics. She looked more suited to teaching some high energy dance in Violet’s opinion, than mending her broken hand but nonetheless Violet let her look at the injury. 

“You’re an Instinct medic?” Violet still asked skeptically. 

The woman stared at her. “Yes mama. What do I look like to you?”

Violet didn’t answer and merely let the medic do her business. She talked enough on her own that Violet didn’t need to add anything. 

“Well, baby, it’s definitely broken,” she concluded. Violet nodded. She knew that. “Why you so quiet Miss Thing? You got a broken hand and you ain’t act like nothing’s wrong.”

Violet stared at her. “I’m a prisoner of an enemy team. Of course I am not going to act like anything is wrong.” Everything was wrong though. The person she loved had betrayed her and everything was falling to pieces. But she wasn’t about to divulge that to some Instinct member she’d just met. 

“Well, you’ll be up in here acting a fool then. The Boss Man says you’re to be treated as an honored guest.” 

Violet snorted. “So I’m in here? And he threatened me with his "fearow”. Not to mention had his team use me and steal me from Valor. This makes twice now that he’s kidnapped me."

Alyssa sighed. "You’re not going to listen to anyone are you? Maybe you’ll just have to see the truth. Because what you see isn’t always the truth. Think on that, Miss Violet.” Alyssa finished putting Violet into the hand brace and gave her some painkillers. “There you are. Don’t you be aggravating that now. I’ll come check on you in a while.”

Violet rolled her eyes as Alyssa left. Callie blinked at Violet. Violet looked at the flareon. “Okay, now what Callie? How about a nap?” Callie sighed and laid down. “Good plan.”

 

–

 

After Katya sent Calida off to comfort Violet and hopefully help with damage control, Katya headed off to the nursery. Hopefully the baby pokémon would help lift her spirits until Calida came back or someone summoned her. 

 

Tatianna sighed. Why did Violet have to be so stubborn? Granted, it would have gone a lot smoother had Spark not revealed Katya but the damage was already done. There had to be a way to win Violet back over. 

Couldn’t Violet see that Katya truly did care about her? She’d sent her Calida, her starter, and Calida was never affectionate with anyone but Katya but there she was, curled up with Violet. 

Tati knew from their meeting with Spark that it had started off with Violet being a potential lead for Katya to another team but they hadn’t actually accounted for the two of them falling in love, or that Violet was as high up in Valor as she was. Spark had given her and Katya explicit instructions to remain at headquarters as Candela was more than certainly out for their blood after taking Violet from her. 

Tati made her way to the Pokémon nursery. Hopefully that would soothe her some. Maybe she could borrow one for a therapy Pokémon for Katya temporarily as Calida was with Violet. Eliot and Flint didn’t have the same calming effect that Calida did. 

Tati spotted Katya as she walked into the nursery. Seems like the blonde had the same idea. Katya looked up with expecting eyes but Tati could only shake her head. “She broke her hand punching the wall, and she’s not eating. And she’s definitely not listening. Your Callie is curled up with her though. Never thought I’d see Calida be affectionate with anyone but you. You must have it bad for Violet, don’t you?”

Tati sighed. “What are we going to do, Katya? She’s not going to trust us again so easily. How can we even begin to try to make things up to her?”

 

Katya rubbed the top of a magby’s head while a smoochum dozed in her lap as she listened to Tati. “Yeah, I do.” Katya lifted a hand to wipe at her eyes. “I was a mess when she left the first time. I don’t know what to do though.” 

 

Tati took a seat and a cleffa immediately took over her lap. Tati pet it as she looked over at Katya. “How long has this been going on, Katya? I know it was ugly when you two split. Violet spent all her time training in the gyms. She and her Haunter and Arbok are well known and respected amongst Valor trainers and she was working with Bella to get her to that level. For a young eevee, Belladonna is exceptionally strong. But only because Violet trains so hard. I stayed away from battling with her, but I certainly watched.”

Tati shrugged her shoulders. “Not that it matters, but Candela was working on getting her a Vulpix or a Rapidash next. Violet’s fond of fire types, but she doesn’t have one of her own yet. I know Violet’s hoping Bella evolves into an Umbreon when she’s ready so I don’t think she’ll get a flareon.” Tati sighed. “Maybe we can get Spark to get her something pretty and fiery instead.”

“At least Spark seems pretty impressed with Violet, and doesn’t seem to still be angry with her. Candela on the other hand…” Tati shook her head. “I’m not sure I want to know what’s going on over at Valor. Alyssa says the fighting has been intense lately. More violent than usual. The first time we took Violet, Valor was in a frenzy. Candela yelled at the reconnaissance team who briefed Violet for that gym and offered a reward to whoever could bring Violet back. She instructed them to show no mercy to Instinct and not stop until Violet was found.”

“Now there’s even less information on where Violet went. We heard rumors she’d been released, but then she never came in. Candela called her from my phone, but it didn’t sound like Violet could talk. She told Candela she was fine but it didn’t sound like it. I went to investigate, and I figured she hadn’t packed and if she had a choice, she would have. I stuck around just in case and it paid off. I didn’t know you were involved though. Maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t try too hard for that threesome. She’d hate us even more than she already does.” Tati sighed. “It would have been a hot threesome.” 

“Maybe Violet needs the night to cool off. Maybe in the morning she’ll be ready to talk to Spark again. We’ve got to talk to her first. She’s in danger from Candela too. She needs to be moved to a secure location at some point. I don’t think she’s a lost cause. She’ll come around Katya. We’ll convince her. Even if it takes a long time. She’s worth it.”

 

“Of course she’d worth it,” Katya said before Tati could continue her monologue. “She’s worth anything and everything.” Katya sighed. “I just don’t know how I can fix this.” 

 

–

 

Spark toyed with Violet’s three balls in his hand. They were so loyal to their trainer even in the face of Fearow. With a contemplative look, Spark set the two plain pokéballs down that he watched the arbok and the haunter returned to, and left with the luxury ball, Spark frowned. Was this a good idea? Even though his head said no, his gut – his intincts – said yes. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the ball into the air. 

“Hello there, little Eevee."

 

Bella looked around. Where was her Violet? Or even Violet’s human? The only human here though was the bad one with the legendary lightning bird who’d taken her twice from her Violet. Bella really didn’t like this guy. She growled at him. 

Bella hated to be away from Violet. He better be taking her back to Violet soon or else he had another thing coming to him. She and Violet had been training hard and Bella had a few new moves she was eager to try out if the bad human tried anything. She’d be ready for him. 

“Take me to my human!” she barked.

 

Spark chuckled. “You really are a cute little thing, aren’t you? Full of piss and vinegar too. You’re a good little friend to Violet, aren’t you? Don’t worry, you’ll see her again soon. We just gotta wait until she no longer wants to tear my head off my shoulders,” he said with a wink. 

“Hey, would you like to meet one of my good friends?” Spark asked as his hand went to his belt and pulled out a ball. “You get along with Katya’s flareon, Calida, right? Want to meet my Chad? He’s pretty rad,” Spark said with a grin before he tossed his own ball into the air before releasing his jolteon. 

Rad Chad, commonly known as just Chad, stretched his forelegs out in front of him with a yawn. He blinked slow, relaxed eyes up at his Spark before he took notice of the little eevee standing on guard. Ah, so this is why he was sent out. He began to approach the little eevee, but when he saw her get even more tense, he paused. What could his Spark have done to upset a little thing like this? He was always so good with the little ones. With a soft huff, Chad lay down on the ground a few feet away from the tense eevee. 

He flopped his head on the ground. ‘It’s alright, little one. Everything here is safe,’ he told her with his body language. 

 

Bella looked curiously at this new lightning version of her species. He was calm but that didn’t mean she trusted the new Pokémon. And what was with the bad guy and lightning Pokémon? 

Bella looked over at the lightning kind. He was relaxed but that didn’t comfort Bella any. Where was her Violet? Bella looked around the room. There was a closed door and a few high windows. Hmmm…

Suddenly the door opened and Bella saw her chance. Quick like Violet had taught her, she dashed out the door. She had to find her Violet.

 

Spark’s eyes widened. “Chad, g–”

Before Spark could even finish, Chad was out the door. It paid to be one of the fastest evolutions of his species. With his speed, Chad caught up to the little eevee and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. 

You know, Chad told the little with a small shake, you really ought to try to listen before springing off into action. Chad trotted back into the room passed his amused looking Spark and dropped the little eevee onto the floor once he heard his Spark shut and lock the door. Chad sat on his haunches and stared down at the little runt of an eevee. You’ve got two choices, settle down at take things in or continue running half-cocked and either get your little tail whooped or be sent back to your ball. Up to you, Chad told her with his unblinking eyes. 

“I’m assuming you just gave the little girl a talking to, am I right, Chad?” Spark asked as he leaned down to scratch behind Chad’s ears. He then turned his smile to the little eevee. “So, what will it be?” Spark asked as he plopped his ass onto the ground. 

 

Bella growled but backed down. She needed them to take her to Violet. She kept her guard up but looked expectantly at the pair of them. Talk, she demanded, or put me back in my ball. I just want to see my Violet. 

-

Sometime later, Violet woke from her nap. Callie was still dozing on her chest. The fire type was so warm, Violet barely cared that her blanket was so thin. Violet gently stroked Callie’s warm fur, trying to make sense of her fragmented dreams and her troubled mind. 

“Why didn’t Katya tell me she was Instinct?” Violet asked the still flareon. “I probably would have come willingly if she’d only told me. I thought she was the one. But I don’t know anymore. If she really cared about me, why couldn’t she tell me? Why didn’t she tell me?” Violet frowned. “I wish I could talk to her. See what she has to say for herself.”

 

Calida whined at having been awoken by her Katya’s human’s own whining. Could humans be any more thick and stupid? Even her Katya had her moments, and she was the brightest human Calida had ever known. If her Katya didn’t care so much for this human, there would have been no way Calida would have napped beside her in such a boring room. 

Calida stretched out her paws and sat up before she gave her Katya’s human a yip. Seriously, if she really wanted to talk to her Katya, she could just go ask the human standing guard to fetch her. 

 

Callie seemed to be telling her that she should talk to Katya and Violet agreed. 

“Guard!” she called. “I want to talk to Katya."

 

Courtney sighed as she rushed through the labyrinth of hallways in search of Katya. Why did she have to get stuck with guard duty? Eventually, someone finally directed her to the training field outside, saying that they saw Katya’s charizard out there flying. 

When she got out there, sure enough, Katya stood out underneath a circling charizard. 

“Katya!” 

Katya turned at hearing her name called. “Courtney? What are you doing out here? Weren’t you assigned to watch over–” Katya’s eyes widened. “Did something happen to Violet?”

Katya rushed over to Courtney while Flint thumped to the ground. “Is she okay?”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Courtney raised her hands in a placating manner. “Violet’s fine.” 

Katya let out a breath. “Good, good.”

“She wants to see you though.”

–

After recalling Flint, Katya made her way to in front of Violet’s cell. She let out a breath, Please let this go good. After taking one more breath, Katya opened the door and looked at Violet with worried, nervous eyes. “You asked to see me?” 

 

Violet paced as she and Calida waited for the pretty blonde to return with Katya. The door opened and Calida sprung to greet her trainer. Violet was sure Callie was glad to get out of the cell and she couldn’t blame the flareon. 

Violet stared at Katya and felt a swell of emotions. It hurt just to look at her and remember all the pain of betrayal after all that tenderness. 

Violet steeled herself. She had to know. “Why’d you do it, Katya? Why did you sell me out?”

 

Katya bit her lip as she shut the door behind her. “I never set out to hurt you. Please believe me. It’s just,” Katya ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned back against the shut door, “my job is to bring information to Spark. When we first met, before I ever fell i–” Katya mentally shook herself and began again– “when we first met, you set off warning signals that you were likely involved with one of Instinct’s opponents. Spark then sent me out to uncover all that I could about whatever team you were on; I think he was hoping you’d be with Mystic since he already had Tati on the inside at Valor.” 

Katya wrapped her arms around herself as she looked down at the ground. “I wanted to tell you. When I started to feel like I do towards you, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t have permission to.” Tears welled in her eyes, and Katya wiped at them, hoping Violet wouldn’t notice as she continued to stare at the ground. “I’m sorry.” 

Calida trotted back over to Violet and pawed at her leg. See, my Katya apologized. Now, forgive her so things can go back to normal and my Katya will be happy again. 

 

Violet narrowed her eyes and ignored Callie. “So you’ve been using me this whole time? And if you had Tati on the inside from the beginning how come you didn’t know that I was Valor?” Violet’s body shook, betraying her and showing the pain she tried to conceal. 

“You called Spark after you almost took me to bed, didn’t you? That was the secret, wasn’t it? So after I signed my life away, what were you planning on telling me? ‘Oh yay you’re on my Team now, and surprise, I’ve been manipulating you this whole time. Can we have sex now?’ Was that it?!” Violet couldn’t keep the pain from her voice as her heart broke. “Why couldn’t you have told me?”

“When I left you, were you just calling me because you lost your lead?” Violet shook her head. “You say you care about me now. But how can I trust anything you say? If you really cared about me, how could you do that to me? How could you let me walk into this trap? How could you make me think I loved you?” Violet’s voice broke. “How could you…”


	25. Chapter 25

“I wanted to tell you the secret too, remember?” Katya wrapped her arms around herself. “Spark, though, wanted you to make the decision to join Instinct on your own, not because of anyone else. It was to be your decision and yours alone. I never did anything to intentionally manipulate you. All I did was tell you my personal feelings towards Valor after the incident with Callie.” 

Katya sighed and leaned against the door. “And I’d hardly call this a trap. You came in here and then attacked and threatened the team leader. And Spark is still willing to talk to you; he just is waiting for you to be wanting to talk to him without threatening him.”

A tear slid down Katya’s cheek as she continued to stare at the ground. “I’m sorry I hurt you. Doubt you’d even believe me, but every time I was with you, I never even thought about what I was supposed to be doing, what type on information I was supposed to be gathering. I just wanted to spend the time being…with…you…” 

 

“If I mattered so much to you, why couldn’t you just tell me? Teams be damned. I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me.” Violet’s voice broke. “Now I don’t know anymore… I don’t know what was real and what wasn’t.” Violet looked down, overcome with emotion. 

With a wobbly voice, Violet continued. “You’re telling me this wasn’t a trap? Spark wants me away from Candela, by any means necessary it seems. You acted under Spark’s orders. You let me walk in here, defenseless. And I was blindsided. Of course I had to defend myself. What can Spark possibly want to talk to me about now?” Violet slumped, defeated. “I’m no threat here. Not anymore. He took my Pokémon. I don’t suppose he’ll let me take them and go a second time.”

Violet looked up and realized Katya was crying. Why was Katya crying? Violet started crying too. It all hurts so much. She pulled Katya into a tight embrace. “This feels like when I left you,” she sobbed into Katya’s neck as Katya held her, “maybe worse. But I’m still in love with you. And I don’t know what my life was before you came into it. I want to believe you, Katya. I do. I want to believe that you never meant to hurt me. You promised not to break my heart. So tell me everything Katya. Tell me what we have is real. Tell me you love me and that you’ll get me out of this mess. Tell me we’ll get a house together with space for Flint and Babyface and everything will be okay. Tell me you’re never going to break my heart. Please Katya."

 

 

Katya tightened her arms around Violet as tears fell from her own eyes. “I love you too. So much. I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I’ll give you everything and more. Love you so, so much.” 

After the two of them had sobbed their hearts out in each other’s arms, they went over and sat together on the cot where Katya could focus on answering Violet’s questions. 

“Spark wanted you to join Instinct of your own free will, Vi. It’s one of the reason he refused to let me come clean to you myself, and if I defied his orders, he would have had me shipped out and assigned to some remote location where I likely wouldn’t have any sort of contact with you.” Even while she spoke, Katya could not let go of Violet, holding her hand and running her thumb over the back. “Spark, though, still wants to hear what you originally came here to say. He'll still listen to your demands, demands for protection, for new housing, all of it. He’s really not one to hold a grudge – except against Candela and Blanche, but they’re another story that I don’t even think I want to know everything about.” Katya continued to run her fingers over the back of Violet’s hand. 

 

Violet chuckled darkly. “And I wanted to come to make my demands in front of Spark from s place of power. Haven’t exactly achieved that. I doubt Spark will give me much. I know I wouldn’t if I were in his place.” Violet sighed. 

Violet looked up pleadingly at Katya. “What would you do, if you were me? The person you’re madly in love with never told you their team allegiance even though they knew yours and going to their team headquarters didn’t exactly go as you planned but you’re still deeply in love with that person even though it seems like you’re going to be nothing on their team, do you still join even though everything is still uncertain? They never did actually say they wanted to move in with you. And you’re a security liability after all.” Violet sighed. “What do I do? They have me. All I have is information that they can get from me forcefully or not. I’m their prisoner. What reason does Spark have to give me anything at all?” 

Violet forlornly looked at Katya. “I want to stay with you Katya. But I’m afraid of what it will cost me. I don’t want to resent you some time down the line because I’m miserable in the life Instinct affords me. I just want to be happy. Especially happy with you.”

 

Katya sighed as she looked down at her lap. She hated the mess they were in so much. “I think, if I were you, I’d follow my heart. I think–” Katya squeezed Violet’s hand– “you need to figure out what you really want and figure out which team will be the most beneficial for the life you want, and if it involves not joining Instinct, then how to manipulate your way out.” Katya turned to look at Violet. “Spark’s not going to keep you here forever. We’re not ones for imprisoning people for long. These–” Katya waved a hand around the room– “cells are more for short term punishments for us if we ever get out of time, not for keeping someone here indefinitely.”

Calida curled up against Violet’s legs with a soft whine. 

“For what it’s worth, though?” Katya rubbed the back of Violet’s hand with her thumb. “I’d love to move in with you, or have you move in with me since I do have a bigger place already lined up,” Katya said with a soft smile. “I just want you happy too and preferably in my life in some capacity.” 

 

Violet stroked the flareon’s warm fur with her free hand. “Remember when you used to hate me because I was on a different team? Now you’re so nice to me.”

Violet sat for a moment, not talking, as she stroked Katya’s knuckle. She didn’t know what to do. Even though her head said that Katya had betrayed her and the wisest course of action was the get the hell out of the whole mess, her heart said to give Katya a chance. If she’d really sold Violet out, would she be here now in this cell with her?

Violet looked to Katya. “I want to talk to Spark.”


	26. Chapter 26

Katya nodded. “Alright then.” Katya stood up. “Give me five, ten, minutes to let him know so that he can decide where he wants to talk to you, and I’ll be right back.” Katya looked down at Calida. “Callie, stay with Violet.” 

Calida cooed and then jumped up onto the cot where she lay her head on Violet’s lap. 

Katya gave the pair a gentle smile. “I’ll be right back,” Katya said again before she left them to find Spark, wherever he was. 

 

Violet pet Calida as she waited. “Will you still be nice to me, whatever I choose?” The flareon shot her a look like, you’re an idiot. “Yeah, I thought so.”

It didn’t take long for Katya to return and Violet didn’t want to talk much as Katya lead her to Spark but she had to make things clear. “Katya, I want to see Spark. Alone.”

 

Katya gave Violet a tight nod. “Of course. Right in here,” Katya said as she motioned to a door that led to Spark’s private sitting room rather than his office.

Chad sat up from where he was laying on his pillow with the little Bella, and he let out a welcoming noise at the sight of Calida. 

Spark turned and smiled. “Violet, welcome back. Come in and have a seat.” 

 

 

“Bella!” Violet rushed to her little eevee, wary of the jolteon next to her. The electric type clearly belonged to Spark and Violet didn’t trust him. Bella leapt into her arms and Violet swung around as she held Bella to her. “I missed you, baby girl.” Violet turned to Spark, who was watching her with amusement. 

“Will Katya be joining us?” the team leader asked.  
Violet shook her head. “Just you and me.”  
Spark looked to Katya. “Shut the door then please.”

 

Katya nodded. “Good luck,” Katya said to Violet as she shut the door. 

Calida cooed after she had watched her Katya stare at the shut door for longer than necessary.  
Katya turned to look down at Calida. “I’m sure it’ll all go well this time. Right?” 

Calida turned and jumped up onto one of the padded benches that sat against the wall. 

Katya nodded. “Of course.” She walked over and sat down next to Calida. “It’ll probably be awhile. Best for us to get comfy, right?” 

Calida cooed as she lay down next to Katya. 

–

Spark smiled at Violet. “Please,” he waved his hand to a free chair, “have a seat. I see that you’ve met Katya’s Callie. Such a pretty flareon. Strong too. I keep hoping to see Chad and her mate, but she’s certainly got a fiery temper, doesn’t she?” Spark chuckled at his own pun. 

“Anyway, you came here to talk? Care for a drink before we get started?” Spark asked as he lifted his own glass of passion-fruit juice to his mouth. 

 

Violet made herself comfortable and looked Spark in the eyes. Let him see she didn’t fear him. “No thank you. I’ll have you know, I’m not the type beat around the bush. I’m sure Katya and Tati told you why I came here in the first place. Before your reveal of Katya’s dishonesty with me, I had every intention of taking your offer. But things have changed somewhat.”

Violet leaned forward. “Tell me why I should join your team now. Candela would hate to lose me and will stop at nothing to regain me. Tell me why I should cooperate with you instead of waiting for her. She’ll give me everything I want and more. She’ll stir her team to violence until she gets me back. Tell me why I shouldn’t just let that happen.”

 

“Hmmm…” Spark set down his glass and then steepled his fingers together as he leaned back in his seat. “So, you’d be willing to essentially start a war if things don’t go your way. Is that right? There’d be a lot of casualties, human and pokémon alike, and so many would likely end up at that shelter Katya’s taken you t– no, wait, that’s wrong. Did you know that I’m one of the primary funders of that shelter?” Spark asked with a faint smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Depending on the state of Instinct, I may be forced to rescind that funding to repair my team. I wonder what would become of all those injured, abandoned, orphaned pokémon…” 

Spark took a moment to let that sit with Violet as he reached for his glass again to take another sip of juice. 

“Now,” Spark said as he set down his glass once more, “as to your request. What more can I say that I haven’t already told you? Tell me what you would hope to get out of changing teams, and I may be able to grant you that, but I don’t know what more you’d want than I already offered.” Spark looked down at the floor with a faint smile and tutted. 

Chad looked up and trotted over to his Spark. Yes? he cooed. 

Spark reached a hand down to rub Chad’s slightly prickly yet still soft head who leaned his head into the caress. 

“Perhaps you could even consult your little eevee on the subject of switching teams. Pokémon, I find, often have the best instinct when it comes to serious matters,” Spark said with a slight chuckle at his own pun. 

 

Bella growled at the team leader, perhaps sensing her trainer’s mood. She wondered what Katya would think if she heard what Spark said. “I didn’t know you were the sort whose support was conditional. Not exactly a good reason for me to follow you instead of Candela,” Violet shot back. Violet was outraged that he would say such a thing. “As I see it, the next move is yours. You either let me go and stop this war of attrition or you convince me to help you win.” Violet sat back and crossed her arms. 

“You know Valor secrets from Tati but what I can offer you is a symbol. Will Candela’s fighters fight as hard for a cause that they doubt? I think not. Losing me cracks Candela’s credibility. Makes you look real good too. I could help you weaken Valor. With enough incentive of course.”

“As for what I want, my needs are simple enough. I want to be something after my initial defection. You know I’m more than just a figurehead. I’m a strong trainer. And I have the power to inspire people. Think of what I could do for your cause if given the opportunities.”

“You’ll return the rest of my Pokémon to me. And if you expect me to give up everything Candela can offer me, I expect a legally binding contract. You’ll provide me with what I need to succeed as your new symbol. I need a new team including security. And I need a new place to live. Somewhere where Valor cannot reach me. I’m a more than competent field agent too so there’s more than one way you can put me to use if I choose to accept being on your team. But you have to convince me first.”

 

Spark raised an eyebrow at Violet. “You misunderstand. I would prefer to continue sending my support to the shelter until my dying day. I used to volunteer there regularly when I was a boy myself and the shelter was merely a small house with a backyard. However, should Candela discover the location of my headquarters, and should she send her strongest offense, there will be casualties. Hospital bills, pokévet bills, reparations to families for those killed or crippled beyond belief, building repairs, those all add up, and I doubt I’d be able to pay for all of that in addition to sending donations to the shelter.” 

Spark patted his lap, and Chad leapt up. 

“While all that is true about Candela, she and Valor are not my main reason for talking to you at this moment. You are the reason I am talking to you and not how you can undermine Valor."

“Now, your requests seem reasonable. We can discuss intricacies of them when I get someone to draw up a contract for you, and your pokémon will be returned in due time.” 

Spark looked down at Chad. “Down.” 

Chad leapt off of Spark’s lap with a curious tilt of his head. 

Spark looked back up at Violet with a smirk. “You need me to convince you though?” Spark stood up to his full height. “Come on, then. Let me show you around headquarters. See if our operations are a good fit for you.” 

 

Violet raised a brow. “Me? I was under the impression that you wanted me just for what I could offer you. Now you tell me that it’s more personal than that? Tell me more.” Violet couldn’t help the nagging suspicions in her mind. Too much about this was beginning to remind her of Candela and the appeasing things she’d do to keep Violet loyal and content. She wondered if Spark too would flatter her and assure her everything was fine. 

Violet stroked Bella’s fuzzy head before scooping the little eevee up so she could stand and follow Spark. “I am not convinced by what I’ve seen of your facility so far but lead the way. I will try to keep an open mind. I am curious what you could show me to try to win me over.” Violet looked up with a challenge in her eyes. “And I’ll be watching for Bella’s instincts too.”

 

“It is true that I would like what you can offer,” Spark said as he led Violet to the door with Chad trailing at his side. “I’ve seen some of your advertisements, and you’re really good. Instinct, sadly, has the lowest turnout rates between the three teams, so having you would certainly help with that. However, I do also care about my team members, especially those that have stood with me for years, and anyone who’s anyone could see how miserable Katya was when you left her, and it’d be nice to have her back to her usually cheerful self around here.” 

Spark opened the door and looked at Katya. “Katya, go find Courtney or Jinkx or someone who can draw up a rough outline of a contract, and meet me in Nursery Room Two.” Spark looked back at Violet. “This way. We’ll go through one of the rec rooms and start at Nursery Room One and move on down from there.” 

Katya nodded back at Spark as she watched with nervous eyes as Violet followed behind Spark with set shoulders. What had they been talking about? A contract sounded like things were going well, but judging by Violet’s face, she did not seem pleased with Spark. Katya bit her lip, turned, and hurried down a hall in the opposite direction with Calida trotting behind her. The sooner she found someone, the sooner she could meet back up to try and make sure that Spark wasn’t putting his foot in his mouth like he was prone to do at times.

 

Wonder why, Violet thought to herself about Instinct’s low turnout rates once Katya had gone. “If you cared about Katya, why put her in that situation? Yes, I get that you couldn’t have predicted that she’d fall for me. But she called you, asked for permission to tell me the truth. And you said no. Probably because, and correct me if I’m wrong, you wanted me to sign on with Instinct first.” Violet let that hang heavy in the air as they walked. 

“And yet here I am,” she said quietly as if to herself. Violet looked to the Instinct leader as he lead her to a rec room. Violet wasn’t really interested. “I seem to matter to you more than Katya does and we’ve barely met. If you valued her bringing me in more than doing what was right for her. How do I know you’ll do what’s right for us if I join Instinct?”

Violet walked into the first nursery. Thousands of Pokémon eggs. “There’s so much potential right here in this room.” She wasn’t only talking about the Pokémon. “Why do people follow you, Spark? What world do you want to create? Why does Katya follow you?”

 

“Because if you chose to switch teams, I wanted it to be solely your choice. I didn’t want you to defect from Valor because you were swayed by love because should something happen between you two, how would I ever know where your loyalties truly lie?” Spark told Violet as he led her through the simple rec area. “And how would you know I value you more than Katya?” Spark asked as he turned his head back to look at Violet with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve only barely met me. You don’t know how Instinct works yet or how everyone here plays an important role. Katya’s been with me for years, and she’s someone that I know I can easily rely on and trust to get a job done. Plus,” Spark looked down at Chad with a smirk, “anyone with an eevee or eeveelution that Rad Chad respects must be good in my books.”  
Chad let out a little huff as he preened under the praise. 

Spark smiled as he looked back up at Violet. “Right this way.” Spark led Violet into Nursery Room One which was full of incubating eggs and staffed with a small mixture of scientists and vet techs who were all keeping watchful eyes on the eggs and writing detailed notes. 

“I suspect people follow me because they believe what I believe – that a pokémon’s true potential and intuition are related directly to how they are hatched. Pokémon eggs are so hard to distinguish between each other, but I believe that if an unhatched pokémon is given ideal circumstances to hatch in, that they will be more intuitive of their surrounds. They’ll be able to detect whether someone is trustworthy or not far sooner than, say, a pokémon hatched at a mill, which is where most of these eggs came from, and here,” Spark swept a hand over his staff, “my scientists are looking for clues to help them detect anything about the eggs – what type they are, anything – before they hatch.” 

Spark walked over to one table of eggs where he caressed one orange spotted egg with a smile. “The eggs all have a round the clock watch so that when an egg hatches, someone is immediately there to greet the new little baby.” Spark closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the egg, and his smile grew into a grin. “You’re going to hatch soon, aren’t you, little one?” Spark picked up the egg and held it out to Violet. “Here, why don’t you hold it for awhile? I’m sure your little eevee can walk next to Chad for a bit.” 

 

“It never was solely my choice though?” Violet looked skeptically at the team leader. “You and Katya influenced me from the beginning. Katya didn’t know who I was but you had her investigating me from the beginning, even before she knew my allegiance, didn’t you? You probably meant for her to go undercover like you had Tatianna do. It was always her job to get close to me. But somewhere along the line it became real for her. There’s no outcome in all of these where I made the decision to leave Valor for Instinct solely on my own. I wouldn’t have even considered leaving Valor if I hadn’t met Katya and learned the truth about Candela and Valor.”

Before she met Katya, Violet was content in her Valor life. She wouldn’t have been even tempted to leave. It was only because of Katya that she’d seen outside of her Valor bubble and Violet had then considered switching teams. But Violet knew her future, and also her future with Katya, was at stake. She didn’t want to make the wrong move and choose Instinct simply because it was Katya’s team. 

“And of course I don’t know how Instinct works. Most of what I’ve seen of it has been the inside of a cell. What role does Katya play for you? And what role do you imagine I’ll play for you if I join your team?” Violet wanted to know how Spark valued her, just as a symbol or as a powerful trainer who could fight for his cause too.  
Violet looked at all the eggs as she listened to Spark speak of his ideals. They were impossible to tell apart, it was true, as they came in three colors but one size and hundreds of possible Pokémon could hatch from them. The hatching gauge was almost full next to the one Spark caressed and then offered to her. 

Violet pressed a kiss to Bella’s head before setting her down and she accepted the egg from Spark. “It’s so warm. A fire type maybe?” Violet held the egg to her chest. “It’s… moving? It’ll hatch really soon then?”

Violet followed Spark into the next nursery room, still unsure what she wanted to do. She wasn’t convinced yet of Spark’s leadership or of her own belief in his cause. With Candela, Violet had followed the fiery woman because she was impressed with Candela’s sheer force of will. Violet was sure there was nothing Candela couldn’t do. Spark did not seem to have that quality but surely there was some reason he was the leader of Team Instinct. 

As she looked around the nursery, Violet spotted Katya and Tati and a third person with their back to them. Violet hesitated. She wasn’t really for contract talk yet. Bella however bounded forward to greet Katya, the tiny eevee looking right at home amongst all the other tiny Pokémon. 

Violet opened her mouth to say something in greeting but she felt a distinct impact from the egg in her arms. It happened again. “It’s hatching!” she called out. “Someone get me a towel!”

 

Spark smirked. “We’ll just have to wait and see where your instincts fit best here, whether that means holding down conquered gyms or something else remains to be seen.” Spark looked down at the egg in Violet’s arms. “I suppose we’ll just have to see if your instincts are right with this little fella’s type,” Spark said with a smirk as the two of them made their way to the next nursery. 

Katya couldn’t help but grin as Bella sprinted over, and she scooped the tiny little eevee up into her arms. “Hey, Bella. What do you think of the place?” 

Courtney turned and smiled down at little Bella as well. “Oh, you’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?” Katya had been able to find Courtney pretty easily, and since she often did some secretarial work as needed, she’d be more than suitable in helping draw up a rough draft of a contract for them. 

However, rather than being able to wait for an answer from Bella, Katya heard Violet yell, and she, Tati, and Courtney sprinted over. Katya handed Bella over to Tati while Courtney ran to the cabinets to grab towels as Violet requested.  
Katya grabbed Violet’s shoulders and steered her to a pile of pillows where Calida was shooing away some igglybuffs and cleffa. “Here, it should be easier if you sit down on the floor. Less of a fall if the baby takes a dive in the opposite direction than you expect.” 

Spark grinned and gave a clap of his hands. “Oh, new hatchlings are always so exciting, aren’t they?” Spark followed them along to the pillows where he squatted down beside Violet. “Someone,” Spark snapped his fingers, “be ready to get a proper bottle of formula ready. For a fire type, if Violet’s intuition is correct,” Spark said with a smile aimed at Violet. 

 

Violet let Katya seat her on some pillows as the egg continued to move and crack. Violet accepted the towels from the pretty blonde before she stood by the door, presumably to get some fire-type formula when needed. 

Violet had never been present at a Pokémon hatching before. The egg began to crack open and fell apart in Violet’s hands. She was able to catch the Pokémon in the towels, and the shell fell away to reveal a beautiful little vulpix. 

“Aww! A vulpix. I always wanted one. He’s so cute!” Violet toweled him off as the surprisingly alert Pokémon cooed at her. “Look at you, you’re magnificent.” Violet held him close, knowing she’d have to give the little guy back soon. “And I was right. Fire type.”

The blonde returned with the bottle and Violet accepted it and began to feed the newborn, who took naturally to it. “Oh you’re so precious,” she told the vulpix. “You’re going to grow up to be a positively regal ninetales one day.”

Once he’d fed, Spark held his hands out to hold the new baby and Violet made to hand him over but he began to fuss. “Oh baby, there there. What’s wrong?” she cooed. “He doesn’t want to leave me yet.” Violet looked to the members of Team Instinct, wondering if this was typical baby Pokémon behavior.


	27. Chapter 27

Spark chuckled. “Looks like someone is a new mommy to a brand new baby boy.” Spark grinned at Violet. “Many newly hatched pokémon can imprint on the first human they see, especially if there are no pokémon of the same species in the vicinity. However,” Spark reached for the little vulpix again, though he waited for Violet to hand him over, “we do need to at least do a quick check over his vitals – five, ten minutes tops – especially since his egg was picked up at a mill.” Spark frowned. “The number of times we’ve had poorly bred pokémon with serious internal defects, especially heart defects, have been far too many for us to risk forgoing an exam of any hatchling. If there’s anything at all wrong, we’ll want to know now so we can start a treatment plan so the little guy–” Spark smiled as he twisted a hand to give the little vulpix a quick scratch to an ear as he lightened his voice, “can have a long and healthy life.” 

 

Violet handed the newborn vulpix over but she hated the little whine he made. She felt responsible for him now. She hovered near Spark as another member of Team Instinct appeared. Violet thought Spark called the scientist Ivy. After a few tests, the little guy was given a clean bill of health and Violet breathed a sigh of relief. 

To Violet’s surprise, Spark handed her back the vulpix. Violet cuddled him to her chest. “I guess I’ll have to give you back eventually…” she pressed a kiss to his head, “but for right now, I’m getting all the kisses and cuddles I can.”

 

 

Spark smirked at Violet saying that she’d have to give the vulpix back – oh, was she in for a surprise – but he kept his mouth shut. It’d be far more rewarding seeing her shocked face later, ideally after she agreed to sign a contract with him. 

“So, now that that excitement has happened, ready to continue on with your tour of our humble facilities?” Spark asked with a grin as he glanced over at the other members of his team. Oh, yes, the contract. “Courtney!” 

Courtney snapped her head up from where she had been cooing at the little newborn vulpix. “Yes, Sir?” 

“I want a draft of a contract between Violet and I on my desk by this afternoon. Include things, like, providing Violet with security, new living arrangements, and the like. Violet, if there’s anything immediate you want her to put in, just let her know. We’ll edit the draft as needed, so whatever you want right now.” 

While Courtney was taking quick notes, Katya had wandered away from the group towards the caretakers to fetch the prepared bottle for the little vulpix. Hopefully that little cutie would help Violet with her decision. Katya carried the bottle over and handed it to Violet with a soft smile. “Here. For the little guy. You know how to feed baby Pokémon?"

 

“It has to be big enough for at least three large Pokémon.” Violet told the blonde, Courtney. “And my new manager better be stylish but not too attractive.” Courtney nodded and left with her notes. 

Katya came over with a bottle for the little vulpix. Violet accepted it and began to feed he baby. “Had some practice with Bella. Got her when she was an even bittier baby if you can imagine.” Violet shot a smile over to Bella, who was still happily nestled in Tati’s arms. 

Violet turned back to Katya. There was so much she wanted to say to her but now wasn’t the time. Spark and Tati were still there. Violet finished feeding the little guy. 

“You were hungry, weren’t you?” she cooed. “Oh you’re gonna be so strong.”

Violet looked to Spark. “Shall we?”

 

Spark grinned. “We shall. Let’s start with this room since we got distracted because of this little guy’s timing,” Spark said with a wink. “And three large pokémon?”

Spark turned to face the room. “Anyway, this is where we bring the new hatchlings. It’s where we keep a close eye on their health, bottle feed them, provide them with an abundance of affection and love; we pretty much do everything newborns need in order to flourish when they have no mamas of their own. It’s also where we’ve gained a lot of insight to how various species’ newborns function. Take igglybuffs for example.” Spark grinned as he bent over to pick up one of the igglybuffs from a cluster on the floor. “Igglybuffs are rarely ever found in the wild. Usually, it’s just their evolutions that can be found, and they’re pretty solitary creatures. However, here, the igglybuffs all cluster together, so we’ve theorized that they live in dens together until they’ve matured enough to go off on their own.” Spark gave the igglybuff a kiss to the top of its round head before he set it back on the ground with the rest of the cluster. “Or take newborn pidgeys and spearows…”

Katya leaned in behind Violet to whisper in her ear. “He can and will go over every species of pokémon in here if you let him, fyi. If you’d prefer a chance to move to another room, you’re going to need to interrupt him or risk spending the rest of the day here.” Katya glanced down at the tiny pink cleffa that hand wobbled over and fell against her foot. “Though, there are worse places to listen to him monologue in.” 

Tati chuckled as she set Bella down on the floor next to Calida who sat still while keeping a careful eye on the room while Chad stretched out on the floor on the other side of her. 

 

“I’ve got a thing for big Pokémon.” Violet laughed. “I’m planning to adopt one soon and I want room for more if I adopt more or if someone moves in with me and they have any. Plus you’ve seen my Arbok. She’s pretty big for her species. Bella and Nemesis don’t take up too much space though.”  
Violet put a hand on Spark’s elbow. “This is a lovely room. One of your favorites I’m sure. Perhaps we could see the rest of the facility and then come back here?”

 

Spark chuckled as he adjusted his arm for Violet to hold. “I see you’ve been warned about my zeal to spiel,” Spark said with a grin and a wink as he led Violet to the third nursery room.

Katya rolled her eyes with a smile while Tati shook her head in fond exacerbation as they followed behind since Spark gave them no new orders.

“And welcome to Nursery Room Three.” Spark leaned his head towards Violet. “This is for the baby pokémon that are at an age equivalent to human toddlers.”

“Which means they get into anything and everything and become jealous as can be over anyone or anything,” Tati added with a grin as a smoochum hurled herself at Tati’s legs. 

 

Violet exchanged a look with Katya as she took Spark’s arm and he covered her hand with his own as they made their way into the next nursery room. Violet looked around at all the Pokémon toddlers. 

A group of elekid surrounded her and Spark, fighting for the attention of the Instinct leader. Of course he had a thing for electric types. Violet had to laugh. 

Bella busied herself making friends with as many as the toddler Pokémon as she could. Chad and Calida stayed off to the side, keeping watchful eyes on the proceedings.

Tatianna seemed right at home with the rambunctious little Pokémon and Violet couldn’t help but chuckle as her friend played with them.   
Katya too seemed popular with the little guys. Just like at the shelter, Katya was swarmed with Pokémon demanding attention…

“Spark, I want you to meet Babyface.”

 

Spark turned from where he was fist-bumping – or teaching fist-bumping – each little elekid to look at Violet with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk. “Babyface? Who’s Babyface?” 

 

“He’s at the shelter,” she explained as she adjusted the little vulpix in her arms. “I want you to meet him. Or rather for him to meet you. I’m going to adopt him and I want to know what he thinks of you.” Violet looked Spark right in the eye. “I trust his instincts.”

 

Spark grinned as he straightened up. “Very well then. How quick would you like to get there? We can take the car, or–” Spark smirked– “we can take a ride on Fearow?"

 

Violet ignored the alarmed looks on Katya and Tati’s faces. “Fearow? Although with my hand…”  
Violet handed the little vulpix over to Katya. “You two watch over this little guy and Bella for me please?”

Spark called out Fearow and Violet chuckled at the idea of riding a legendary bird to the Pokémon shelter. But Violet was truly curious what her foul-tempered Babyface would think of Instinct’s leader.


	28. Chapter 28

Katya cradled the little vulpix in her arms as she watched Spark call for the ceiling to be opened for flight. She had no idea what Violet was planning, but hopefully it all went according to her plan.

The little vulpix let out a weak little cry as he pawed for Violet.

“Hush, little one. Mama will be back soon,” Katya said as she nestled the vulpix closer to her chest.

Spark grinned at Violet as he held out a hand for her as he stood next to Fearow. “Ready for a lightning fast flight?” Spark asked with a chuckle. After he received an affirmative, he lifted Violet by the waist up and onto Fearow’s back before he climbed astride behind her. 

“Just hold onto a cluster of feathers with your good hand,” Spark said as he indicated the yellow clusters of feathers held together by the electricity that ran through Fearow’s body that made him appear, at a distance, to be covered in yellow spikes. “I won’t let you fall.” 

Once Spark and Violet were situated, Fearow bent his body, spread his wings, and gave one thunderous flap, and he was high in the air with a screech. 

 

Violet’s heart clenched as she left Bella and the little newborn Vulpix with Katya and Tati as she let Spark put her on his legendary bird. She held on with her unbroken hand as Spark pressed up behind her. She wondered what Katya though, watching her fly away with her fine ass pressed up against the team leader’s crotch and his arm around her tiny waist. 

Fearow flew ridiculously fast and Violet found herself clinging for dear life to the Zapdos’ feathers. She wouldn’t show weakness in front of Spark if she could help it so she clenched her body and endured the ride. 

In no time at all they were touching down near Babyface’s pen. He squawked in agitation but Violet quickly got off the legendary Pokémon and ran to the damaged aerodactyl. Knowing he wouldn’t intentionally hurt her, Violet went straight into his pen and gave him a hug. Babyface purred in recognition and nuzzled her. 

Violet held Babyface a moment before turning back to Instinct’s leader. “Babyface, this is Spark. And Fearow. Spark, this is Babyface. I’m adopting him as soon as I move. He’s a little bit of a grump but I love him.” Violet pet Babyface affectionately. “What do you think of him?

 

Spark smiled. “So this is the creature I’ve heard has been giving the volunteers and staff here such a hard time. Glad to see that he’s warmed up to someone.” Spark approached with calm, confident, and slow steps, unafraid of how Babyface would or could react to him yet knowing how to prevent startling a traumatized pokémon.  
Fearow kept a watchful eye around them. He needed to make sure no one from the opposition had seen where they landed. 

“He really is gorgeous, and just look at those eyes! They really just tell his story, how much pain he’s been through yet still being able to trust and love someone again. Pokémon really are such miraculous creatures, aren’t they?” Spark asked as he made his way to the edge of the pen. 

 

Violet watched as Babyface let Spark approach, the trust immediate. That spoke more for Spark’s character than anything else Violet had seen yet from the Instinct leader. Babyface didn’t even let Katya approach him. But there was Spark, rubbing Babyface’s snout.

“He’s so beautiful. I just want to give him everything. He deserves the world. To be where he is is a miracle. I don’t care if he never flies again. I just want him to be happy.”

Violet turned to Spark. “My home is certainly compromised. I was able to get a few things and stash them at Katya’s before I came to your compound. But I’m sure Valor has already been there and they’ve probably occupied it in hopes I’d return. If I join you, I can’t go back and I can’t take Babyface back there either. I need somewhere for him to be happy. Somewhere we’ll be safe.”

Even Babyface seemed to look at Spark with a look of hope. Please, Violet thought, sure that Spark could take her meaning from the look in her eyes. You must understand. If you care as much as you seem to about Pokémon, you need to help me take care of this magnificent creature.

 

Spark continued to smile as he pet Babyface’s snout. “I’ll send Alaska and her girls to collect the rest of your things. While Valor is fill of strong fighters, I doubt she would have her best waiting for you, so Alaska should be able to subdue them easily,” Spark smirked, “and I think I have a place in mind for you.” Hey, no one could accuse Spark of not encouraging fraternizing within the team. Plus, Violet wanted a guard and Katya could use a respite from espionage. Spark chuckled to himself as imagined the various responses Violet could have to his proposition once she agreed to join with him. 

 

Violet shook her head. “If you saw Tati’s messages from Candela, surely you know she’ll stop at nothing to get me back. I’d take extra precautions if I were you.” Babyface huffed in agreement. 

“I’d like to see this place if I could, before I decide. See if it’s suitable for my team. Especially if it grows. My Haunter gets into a lot of mischief already too.” Katya had offered to let Violet move in with her but maybe Spark had something better up his sleeve. It didn’t hurt to see after all. 

Violet looked over at the team leader from across Babyface’s snout. His face was split with an ear to ear grin. Violet wondered what he had in mind.

Violet pressed a kiss to Babyface’s snout. “I wish I could take you with me, big guy, but I’m sure we’ve got to get back soon.” Violet turned to Spark as a thought occurred to her. “Is there any way Valor might’ve seen us? I’m afraid of leaving the shelter to their mercy if they have, but especially Babyface. He doesn’t need any more pain.” Violet looked into the aerodactyl’s eyes. “I wish I had a pokeball of some kind for you.”

 

Spark nodded at Violet’s suggestion. “I’ll make sure to talk to Tati then before sending them off. Alaska is amongst the best at Instinct though; I wouldn’t underestimate her.” Spark smirked. “She’s practically a snake in the grass."

“And I’m sure you’ll like the place I have in mind. It’ll be perfect for you and a personal guard for your peace of mind,” Spark said with a chuckle. 

Spark turned to look over at Fearow who kept turning his head to catch every sound within at least a mile radius. “Don’t fret over Valor. Fearow’s keeping a watch out, and his instincts are greater than most. This place will be safe. Though,” Spark looked between Violet and Babyface with a smile, “it’s not like we’re in any rush to get back. If you want to go to the office to get the adoption process started with Babyface, be my guest.”

 

Violet didn’t know which one Alaska was but she made a mental note to tread lightly around her. She walked over to Fearow and cautiously reached out to pet his beak. “Thanks for keeping a lookout, Fearow.” The legendary bird allowed her touch but never stopped scanning for threats. 

Violet turned back to Spark. “I’d love to get Babyface adopted sooner rather than later if I can.”

Spark held his arm out for Violet and she took it as he escorted her to the office.

 

–

Calida let out a small huff as she lowered herself fully to the ground. Why her Katya insisted on staying around all the baby pokémon, Calida couldn’t guess. She glared at the little ones that attempted to approach. While she usually tolerated them, at the moment, she was far too busy fixing the relationship between her Katya and her Katya’s human. 

Chad cocked his head as he looked down at Calida. After a quick stretch, he walked over and gave her ear a sniff and a lick. 

Calida flicked her ear at Chad. Not now, she huffed. Busy. Calida glared at an approaching magby.

Bella watched the two older members of her species. Maybe she was just a little baby eevee but she was certain Chad liked Callie. Ooooh. 

She gently headbutted Tati. Look at these two, she chittered. Calida shot her a death glare but Bella didn’t stop. Callie and Chad sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, she chirped, dancing around the nursery. 

Hey Chad, you and Callie going to have baby eevees? Bella laughed and skipped over to Katya. Look, Katya. Rad Chad’s just like you! He’s in love.   
Bella pawed at Katya. Pick me up. Violet loves seeing you hold me. 

After a moment, Bella looked up at Katya. Are you going to have baby trainers with Violet?

 

Calida huffed as she watched Bella prance about the room. And here she thought Bella had a bit more maturity than that. Apparently, only Calida saw the dire situation her Katya’s relationship with her human was. 

Katya looked down and smiled at Bella. “Hey, there.” Katya knelt down with the little vulpix swaddled in her arms. “Did you want to meet your potential new baby brother, Bella?” Katya asked, knowing how Spark typically gave babies who imprinted to whomever they viewed as their parent. 

 

Bella nuzzled right up to the newborn Vulpix. He smelled like their Violet. He was so warm too. And baby brother? Did that mean Violet got to keep the fire type? Oh boy! Bella had always wanted a fire type as part of their family. 

Katya had two fire types too so Bella would always have someone warm to curl up with. She chirped in delight. She loved being warm. 

Bella ignored Callie’s irritation and settled into the crook of Katya’s arm. It shouldn’t be too long until Violet came back…

 

Katya chuckled as Bella crawled into her arms with the newborn vulpix. “Oh, you’re just such a cuddler, aren’t you? I remember when Callie used to be small enough to carry to and how much she loved it. She used to paw at my…” 

Calida huffed and stood up, pushing Chad away from where he had been leaning against her, before she trotted further away from her Katya to sit with her back to the room. If her Katya insisted on telling stories of when Calida had been young and foolish, then she wanted no part of it. 

Chad let out a soft whine when Calida moved away. He glanced around the room and then followed behind at a sedate pace. When he got close enough, he gave the back of her head a gentle nuzzle. You okay? 

 

Bella listened eagerly to Katya’s tales of tiny Calida. It was hard to believe the stuffy, aloof flareon had even been that affectionate but then again it was Katya. Callie’s devotion to Katya was absolute. Bella affectionately put a paw on Katya’s chest. You are a good human. 

-

Violet clutched Babyface’s new pokeball tight to her chest as she and Spark flew back on Fearow to Instinct headquarters. Seeing Spark interact with the shelter Pokémon and volunteers gave Violet a better sense of the kind of man Spark was. He honestly cared so much about these Pokémon and the people who took care of them. Violet still was a little shocked he’d even threaten pulling the plug on funding them. Violet hoped it had been an empty, idle threat. 

It was little surprise to know then that most of the shelter’s staff and volunteers were either Team Instinct or Instinct sympathizers. Many of them had been shocked to see Violet with Spark, knowing at least something of her involvement with Katya, but they didn’t question the Instinct leader. Once Violet had demonstrated the ability to train and command Babyface, they’d signed the paperwork and given her a pokeball for him. They hadn’t even charged an adoption fee, though that was probably largely due to Spark’s presence. 

But now, Babyface in hand, they were back at headquarters. Violet really wanted to talk to Katya privately before she signed anything and she hoped Spark would give her that chance. 

It occurred to Violet that she was already holding a very dangerous and powerful Pokémon. Maybe Spark would show her a little more trust. 

“Do you think I could get the rest of my team back? I’m sure they’d love to welcome Babyface officially. I should probably go get baby Bella too. Although she’ll be loathe to leave that precious little baby vulpix. She loves fire types, although I don’t think she actually wants to be one. She’s the one who introduced me to Katya, by way of beelining straight to Callie in a park one day. Callie was the first eeveelution she’d ever seen…”

 

 

Spark chuckled as Violet rambled while she followed behind him. It was probably the most Violet had ever said to him without expressing distaste or distrust towards him. 

“We’ll see,” Spark said in regards to Violet getting her other pokémon back as he led her back to the nursery so that Violet could get Bella and the little newborn vulpix. “Anyway, since you expressed an interest in fighting and being able to be a more offensive member than a mere figurehead, I was thinking I’d show you the training rooms next. What do you say?” Spark asked with a smile as he looked back at Violet. 

 

Violet nodded and followed Spark. She helped Babyface’s pokeball tight. She wished she had the familiar weight of her pokebelt around her waist, Serpentina and Nemesis at her side, with Babyface joining their ranks. 

At the very least, Violet would feel better getting Bella back and seeing that precious newborn Vulpix and Katya again. “Lead the way.”

 

Spark grinned and entered the nursery with Violet. “Well, I’d say that was a productive trip, don’t you?” Spark gave Katya a quick look with a nod towards Violet, and Katya hurried over to hand the newborn vulpix back to Violet. 

Katya looked into Violet’s eyes, trying to find something in them to indicate how she felt about how things went down. “Did it, Sir?” Even though she addressed her question to Spark, she still aimed it to Violet. 

Spark just smiled. “Quite. Well, chip chop.” Spark clapped his hands, and Chad trotted on over to his side as Calida did the same with Katya. “Let’s not dally here any longer; we’ve got training grounds to cover.”

 

Violet followed and inspected Instinct’s facilities. While their training wasn’t as intense as Valor’s, she could really see Pokémon and their trainers bonding. Violet held the cuddly newborn vulpix and wondered who would train the little cutie.

The tour seemed to be over and Violet held the vulpix out to Spark. “Perhaps Katya can take me back to my cell?”

 

Spark made no move to take the newborn vulpix from Violet. “Why are you handing me your new little baby? I would think you’d have wanted to take him with you,” Spark said with a smirk. “And what do you mean by back to your cell? If you need a place to crash, you can always sleep in the barracks; the beds are certainly comfier and there’re usually not many people actually using them. If you wanted somewhere more private to just relax in, I’m sure Katya can think of a few places,” Spark said with a wink at Katya.

 

 

Violet’s jaw dropped. “You’re giving him to me?” After a beat, “Thank you! I’ll take good care of him and raise him to be a magnificent ninetales.”  
Violet turned back to Katya, a bit a loss for words. “Shall we?” She was eager to be alone with Katya to digest what had just happened.


End file.
